Schattenspiel
by Calatia
Summary: Als er herausfindet, dass Sherlock noch am Leben ist, hat John genug davon immer von den Holmes Brüdern beschützt und unterschätzt zu werden. Mit Sherlock in Schwierigkeiten und Mycroft ohne Alternativen, muss der Armeedoktor sein ganzes Können zeigen. Folgt direkt nach Reichenbachfall. Kein Johnlock!
1. Chapter 1

Für alle meine deutschsprachigen Leser hier die deutsche Version meiner Story "Hiding in Plain Sight'! Das Original sowie meine anderen Stories findet ihr auf meinem Profil.

Die Geschichte spielt etwa vier Monate nach Der Reichenbachfall. Ich habe versucht, den Charakteren so treu wie möglich zu bleiben, aber die Geschichte ist AU. Im Deutschen habe ich leider keine Beta, bitte vergebt mir die Rechtschreibfehler!

**Warnung:** Gewalt und Folter in späteren Kapiteln.

* * *

London, 30 September 2012

Es war ein nasser und düsterer Tag in London, das konstante Nieseln hatte sich bereits vor einiger Zeit in Regen verwandelt und es war deutlich erkennbar, dass der Sommer unwiderruflich vorbei war. Der Mann, der in seinem noblen Büro hinter dicken Fensterscheiben saß, interessierte sich nicht für solch mondäne Dinge wie das Wetter. Allerdings passte der Regen definitiv zu seiner schlechten Laune.

Mycroft Holmes las die SMS Nachricht zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal durch. Er kannte den Inhalt auswendig, aber es war das letzte Lebenszeichen von seinem jüngeren Bruder, der seit drei Wochen verschwunden war.

M. gefunden. Tauche

unter. Nächster Kontakt

in 10 Tagen. SH

Heute war der zwanzigste Tag seit der SMS, und immer noch kein Wort von Sherlock. Sein Handy war entweder aus oder der Akku war leer. Alle Sender, die Mycroft vor seiner Abreise in Kleidung und Ausrüstung installiert hatte, waren bereits seit langem von dem jüngeren Mann gefunden und deaktiviert worden. Mycroft seufzte leise, diese verdammte Mission, die sein kleiner Bruder sich selbst auferlegt hatte, stellte sich als deutlich komplizierter und langwieriger heraus als ursprünglich gedacht.

Natürlich half es nicht, dass sich Sherlock selbst mit Händen und Füssen gegen Mycrofts Überwachung wehrte. Er war dickköpfig und er hatte sich das Ziel gestellt, diese Aufgabe alleine zu bewältigen, ohne Hilfe. Die Ablehnung seines Bruders alleine war nicht genug um Mycroft aufzuhalten. Wenn er wissen wollte, wo sich sein Bruder aufhielt, dann hatte er Mittel und Wege dies herauszufinden. Genervt von den ständigen Unterbrechungen hatte Sherlock schließlich seinen Widerstand aufgegeben und einem Handy zugestimmt, das zumindest unregelmäßigen Kontakt erlaubte, allerdings nur verschlüsselt, und ohne seine Position bekannt zu geben.

Und das hatte auch für eine ganze Weile gut funktioniert. Mycroft konnte mit seinem Bruder reden und Sherlock konnte um Hilfe bitten wenn er dringend etwas brauchte. Was, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, durchaus vorkam. Aber seit drei Wochen war diese schwache Linie der Kommunikation unterbrochen. Und Mycroft machte sich Sorgen. Große Sorgen.

'Gefühle', dachte er zu sich selbst, 'Ich werde alt und sentimental. Und das ist alles deine Schuld, Sherlock!'

Er wanderte in seinem Buero auf und ab. Es musste einen Weg geben um Sherlock zu finden, aber all seine offiziellen und halb-offiziellen Wege waren versperrt. Er konnte seinen eigenen Leuten nicht trauen wenn es um das Leben seines Bruders ging. Es waren immerhin Agenten, die dafür bezahlt wurden andere Leute auszuspionieren, man konnte niemals hundert Prozent sicher sein das sie nicht auch auf jemand anderes Lohnliste standen. Mycroft war so in seine Gedanken versunken das er das höfliche Klopfen an seiner Tür komplett überhörte. Erst als seine persönliche Assistentin Anthea neben ihm stand kehrte er in die Realität zurück.

„Sir, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Hmm? Ja, natürlich. Ich war nur in Gedanken versunken."

Anthea schaute ihren Chef nachdenklich an, aber entschied sich nichts zu sagen. In den letzten Wochen war er noch distanzierter als normal gewesen, aber sie vermutete, dass es mit dem Tod seines Bruders zu tun hatte. Was auch immer, es war nicht ihr Problem und jede persönliche Frage würde sie sofort in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

„Ein Dr. Watson wartet draußen. Soll ich ihn rein schicken oder ihm sagen, dass Sie beschäftigt sind?"

„John Watson ist hier? Interessant. Bitte, schicken sie ihn rein. Ich wollte sowieso mit ihm sprechen."

Damit drehte er sich wieder dem Fenster zu und schaute hinaus auf die belebten Straßen von London. Er hörte Anthea mit seinem Besucher sprechen und vernahm das gedämpfte Geräusch von Schritten auf seinem teuren Teppich als John den Raum betrat und die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

„So viele Menschen, besorgt über ihre lächerlichen kleinen Probleme, und sie haben doch keine Ahnung von der Gefahr in der sie jeden Tag schweben. Wissen sie eigentlich was Leute wie wir tun um sie zu beschützen? Wollen sie es überhaupt wissen? Oder würden sie sich in Abscheu abwenden wenn sie die dunkle Seite unserer Arbeit kennen würden?" Er drehte sich zu John um. „Sagen sie mir, Dr. Watson, was denken Sie?"

„Sie sollten sich glücklich schätzen dass sie nichts wissen. Macht das Leben deutlich einfacher. Weniger Alpträume."

Mycroft nickte mit dem Kopf. Das war genau die Antwort die er von dem guten Doktor erwartet hatte. Er suchte keine Anerkennung, und war immer bereit für Queen und Vaterland sein Leben zu riskieren. Vielleicht… – nein, er hatte Sherlock versprochen, dass er John Watson beschützen würde, er konnte das Vertrauen seines Bruders nicht so leichtfertig riskieren. Er sah sich den jüngeren Mann genauer an und war überrascht was er fand. Der Doktor hatte einiges an Gewicht verloren, seine Kleider hingen loses um seinen Körper, aber sein Gesicht zeigte die drastischsten Veränderungen. Die Falten um seine Augen waren deutlich tiefer, das Haar an seinen Schläfen etliche Töne grauer. Am erschreckendsten war sein feindseliger Blick. Mycroft hatte in seinem Leben einiges gesehen und war wirklich nicht einfach aus der Ruhe zu bringen, aber der Blick in John's Augen ließ ihn erschauern. Purer, ungefilterter Zorn und Hass.

„Wissen Sie, es hat eine Weile gedauert bis ich alles zusammen hatte. Am Anfang habe ich es wirklich geglaubt, aber nachdem der anfängliche Schock vorbei war kamen mir Zweifel. Die Dinge passten einfach nicht zusammen. Also habe ich meine eigenen Nachforschungen begonnen und immer mehr Ungereimtheiten kamen ans Licht. Seit wann haben sie Beide dies geplant? Seit der Entführung? Oder geht es noch weiter zurück? Die Auftragskiller in der Baker Street Nachbarschaft? Moriartys Gefängniszeit? Vielleicht haben sie ihm sogar all die Informationen mit Absicht gegeben?"

„John…"

„Sagen sie mir, in all den extensiven Plänen und Intrigen, kam es Ihnen irgendwann mal in den Sinn mit mir zu sprechen? ‚ Hey John, ich muss meinen Tod vortäuschen, bitte machen sie sich keine Sorgen.' Aber vermutlich spielen normale Leute keine Rolle in Ihren Plänen. Nein, stattdessen musste ich zusehen wie sich Sherlock von einem Dach stürzt und sie – sie haben die Rolle ihres Lebens gespielt auf der Beerdigung. Für einen Moment taten sie mir sogar leid. Und die ganze Zeit WUSSTEN sie Bescheid. Sie wussten dass er noch lebt und sie haben nichts gesagt."

„John, es tut mir leid."

„Es tut ihnen Leid? Sie - " Er musste sich kurz zusammenreißen. „Ich war verloren nachdem er gesprungen ist. Konnte nicht mal unsere Wohnung in der Baker Street betreten. Und sie haben zugeschaut wie mein Leben den Bach runter ging. Und trotzdem haben sie geschwiegen."

„Ich konnte nichts sagen. Glauben sie mir, wenn die Gefahr nicht so groß gewesen wäre…, aber Sherlock hat darauf bestanden das sie nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht werden."

Johns Welt geriet aus den Fugen. Hatte Mycroft Holmes wirklich gerade bestätigt das Sherlock noch am Leben war? Sicher, er hatte einige Ungereimtheiten gefunden, aber keine schlüssigen Beweise. Er war hierhergekommen aufgrund der vagen Vermutung, das wenn jemand die Wahrheit wusste, dann Sherlocks manipulativer Bruder. Aber er hatte keine wirklichen Antworten erwartet und er hatte sich nicht erlaubt zu hoffen, dass sein Freund noch am Leben war.

„John, beruhigen sie sich! Mein Bruder hatte seine Gründe. Ihre beiden Leben hingen davon ab das sie ihn tot glauben."

„Sherlock, natürlich hatte er- Moment, was? Wieso hing mein Leben von seinem Tod ab?" Er starrte Mycroft ungläubig an, während er langsam wieder die Kontrolle über seine verwirrten Gedanken gewann.

„Wenn sie sich beruhigen würden, da ist etwas was sie sich anhören sollten. Es ist eine Aufnahme der letzten Minuten die Sherlock zusammen mit Moriarty auf dem Dach verbracht hat. Es erklärt die Zusammenhänge viel besser als ich es je könnte."

John starrte dem größeren Mann ins Gesicht. Es war offen und seine Augen zeugten von Ehrlichkeit. Und obwohl er immer noch sehr wütend auf Mycroft war, entschloss er sich dem Mann die Chance für eine Erklärung zu geben. Immerhin hatte er seinen Wutausbruch mit stoischer Miene ertragen und es sogar geschafft, leicht schuldig zu schauen.

„Also gut, spielen sie die Aufnahme, aber Mycroft, ich brauche die Wahrheit hier. Ich habe genug von den Manipulationen und in Schutznahmen von ihnen und ihrem Bruder, ich war ein Soldat, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

Mit einem kurzen Nicken öffnete Mycroft seine Schreibtischschublade und nahm Sherlocks altes Handy heraus. Er legte es vorsichtig auf den Tisch vor ihm und schaltete es an, seine Finger fanden ihren Weg durch das Menu bis zu den Tonaufnahmen mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit und John begriff plötzlich das Mycroft diese Nachricht bereits zahllose Male abgespielt hatte.

„Hören sie einfach zu, John. Bitte." Und dann öffnete er die Datei.

John lief es eiskalt über den Rücken als Moriartys Stimme aus den Lautsprechern kam. Obwohl er wusste das der Verbrecher tot war, die Erinnerung was noch frisch und furchteinflößend. Und dann kam Sherlocks Stimme, stark und lebendig. Er brauchte all seine Willensstarke, um ruhig und gefasst zu bleiben.

Der Anfang des Gesprächs was nicht besonders überraschend für John, er hatte die üblichen Spielchen zwischen Moriarty und Sherlock erwartet. Als die Aufnahme zu dem Binärcode kam, war John erstaunt das Sherlock ehrlich verwirrt erschien. Er hatte den Detektiv noch nie so unsicher gehört. Und Moriarty spielte seine Karten mit solch Leichtigkeit und Überheblichkeit das es John vom zuhören alleine schon schlecht wurde.

Zu hören, wie Sherlock die Puzzleteil schließlich zusammenfügte war schmerzhaft. Seine Stimme klang hoffnungslos und leer, keine Spur von dem normalen Stolz wenn er einen Fall löste. Sherlock klang ruiniert. Vernichtet, in Ungnade gefallen und furchtbar alleine. Johns Herz blutete für seinen Freund, er hätte für ihn da sein sollen, an seiner Seite stehend, aber er hatte versagt.

Der Klang von raschelnden Kleidern und erregtem Atem kam als nächstes und holte John zurück aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Er musste lächeln, natürlich würde Sherlock nicht einfach so kampflos aufgeben. Moriarty wahnsinnig zu nennen war ein cleverer Zug um den Kriminellen abzulenken. Leider funktionierte das nicht wie geplant und die nächsten Worten jagten einen kalten Schauer über John Rücken.

_„Ok, ich gebe ihnen etwas extra Anreiz. Ihre Freunde werden sterben, wenn sie es nicht tun." _

_„John?" fragte Sherlock. _

Oh Gott, Mycroft hatte Recht. Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn...

_„Nicht nur John. Alle." _

_„...Mrs. Hudson..."_

„_Alle."_

_„...Lestrade…."_

_„Drei Kugeln, drei Schützen, drei Opfer. Nichts hält sie jetzt mehr auf… Außer meine Leute sehen sie springen." _

Johns Herzschlag setzte für eine Sekunde aus als er begriff, was genau hier auf dem Spiel stand. Welch unmögliche Wahl Sherlock auf dem Dach treffen mussten. Er verpasste die nächsten Sekunden der Konversation und wurde durch Sherlocks Gelächter aufgeschreckt. ‚Was?'

_„Sie werden es nicht tun. Also können die Killer zurückgepfiffen werden, es gibt einen Abbruch-Code oder ein Wort oder eine Nummer."_

Natürlich, Sherlock würde niemals einfach so aufgeben. Er war ungeheuer stolz auf seinen Freund, auf dessen Hartnäckigkeit und den Fakt das er den eine Schwachpunkt in Moriartys Plan gefunden hatte. Die eine schwache Stelle die das ganze Lügenkonstrukt zusammenfallen ließ. John hatte Sherlocks stimme noch nie so dunkle und bedrohlich wahrgenommen wie in den nächsten Sekunden, und obwohl seine Worte nicht an ihn gerichtet waren konnte er die Wucht und Macht in ihnen hören.

Der Schuss kam als absoluter Schock und er wusste, dass es Sherlock genauso ging, wenn er den stoßweise Atem und die aufgewühlten Schritte richtig interpretierte. Er war so dicht dran gewesen Moriarty zu bezwingen, so dicht daran als Sieger vom Platz zu gehen, aber der Schuss hatte das Blatt gewendet. Johns Gedanken rasten als die Aufnahme unvermittelt abbrach.

Er hatte plötzlich ein flaues Gefühl im Magen als er realisierte das dies der Moment war in dem Sherlock ihn angerufen hatte. Bisher hatte er in dem Glauben gelebt, das der Anruf nur dazu gedient hatte um die Lüge besser zu verkaufen, aber jetzt war er nicht mehr so sicher. Sherlocks frenetisches Verhalten, sein offensichtlicher Kummer und Pein, alles machte plötzlich mehr Sinn. Vielleicht brauchte Sherlock den Klang seiner Stimme um die wohl schwierigste Entscheidung seines Lebens zu treffen: Sein Leben für das Wohl seiner einzigen Freunde zu opfern. John war sich sicher, dass Sherlock den Sprung einkalkuliert, ja sogar geplant hatte, aber das er bis zuletzt hoffte, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde. Ein Blick auf Mycroft bestätigte dies.

"Er hatte nie wirklich vor zu springen, er dachte er könnte Moriarty austricksen, ihn in seinem eigenen Spiel schlagen. Aber am Ende war Moriarty der Sieger. Er ließ Sherlock keine andere Option. Es tut mir leid John, aber dies ist genau weshalb ich ihnen die Wahrheit nicht sagen konnte. Die Scharfschützen hatten sie selbst nach der Beerdigung noch im Visier. Ehrlich gesagt, wir vermuten das sie immer noch da sind. Ich habe ihren Schmerz gesehen, aber ich konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen sie einzuweihen. Die Trauer was ihr Schutzschild, das Einzige was die Schützen davon abhielt das Feuer zu eröffnen. Sherlock arbeitet daran Moriartys Netzwerk zu zerstören, aber bis das geschafft ist, leben sie, DI Lestrade und Mrs. Hudson in ständiger Gefahr.

John brauchte ein paar Minuten um diese Information zu verarbeiten. Alles machte plötzlich so viel mehr Sinn, vor allem wenn man es durch die Augen der Holmes Brüder mit ihrer etwas verqueren, aber im Endeffekt wohlwollenden Logik sah. Natürlich würde Sherlock seine wenigen Freunde um jeden Preis beschützen wollen. Und er tat dies auf seine eigene Weise, alleine. Wie jemand gleichzeitig so schlau und doch komplett dumm, ahnungslos und so nicht soziopathisch sein konnte, verblüffte John immer wieder aufs Neue. Aber es passte so viel besser zu seinem Charakter als der Anschein der kühlen Denkmaschine den er so gerne zur Schau stellte. Seine (Über-) Reaktion wenn Mrs. Hudson bedroht wurde zeigte sehr deutlich, wie sehr ihm seine Freunde am Herzen lagen.

Das Einzige, was John nie verstand war, wie sowohl Sherlock als auch Mycroft immer das ‚Militär' in ‚Militärarzt' vergaßen. Er war ein Soldat, verdammt, nicht nur ein Arzt. Sherlock hatte keine Probleme ihn als seinen persönlichen Rechtsmediziner einzusetzen, warum war er so zurückhalten ihn als seinen Soldaten zu nutzen?

Er seufzte und lies den Rest seines Ärgers verfliegen. Es war an der Zeit, das Mycroft erfuhr zu was er wirklich in der Lage war. Er konnte Sherlock in diesem Kampf helfen, jetzt musste er nur noch Mycroft davon überzeugen ihn dies tun zu lassen. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, wie der Mann der im Effekt ‚Die Regierung' war, diese Information in seiner Akte übersehen hatte war schockierend.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ich kann helfen, Mycroft. Und bevor sie anfangen zu wiedersprechen, sehen sie sich bitte meine Armeeakten an. Ich bin mir sicher das stellt kein Problem für sie dar. Und wenn sie schon in der Datenbank sind, können sie ebenfalls die Akte von Captain Andrew Doyle aufrufen?"

„Was versuchen sie hier zu beweisen, John? Ich habe ihre Akte bereits vor langer Zeit gelesen, und auch wenn sie sehr beeindruckend ist verstehe ich nicht, wie die Informationen hier relevant sind. Und wer ist dieser Andrew Doyle? Was hat er mit Sherlock zu tun?"

„Die Akten, Mycroft. Alles weiter wird sich von selbst erklären."

John verkniff sich ein Grinsen als er Mycrofts verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er liebte es mit dem älteren Holmes zu spielen, vor allem wenn er Sachen wusste die dem mächtigen Mann entgangen waren. Das war sehr selten und John genoss den Triumpf.

Immer noch etwas verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Wandel im Verhalten des Doktors, rief Mycroft die interne Datenbank des Verteidigungsministeriums auf. Die Akte von Captain Doktor John Watson zu finden war kein Problem, Captain Doyle stellte ihn jedoch auf eine etwas härtere Probe. Er runzelte die Stirn als er zum dritten Mal aufgefordert wurde ein weiteres Passwort einzugeben. Er hatte vollen Zugriff auf alle Daten, daher konnte er die Passwörter problemlos eingeben, aber der Fakt das diese Akte so gut gesichert war, zeugte davon, dass die zu einem Soldaten der Spezialeinheiten gehörte. Als er endlich durch die letzte Sicherung durch war und die Informationen auf seinem Bildschirm öffnete, sah er seine Vermutung bestätigt. Die Akte gehörte zu einem Mitglied des SRR, das Special Reconnaissance Regime (Spezial Aufklärungseinheit), eine Eliteeinheit der British Army Special Forces.

John beobachtete Mycroft als dieser an seinem Computer arbeitete, und obwohl er den Bildschirm von seiner Position aus nicht sehen konnte, erkannte er doch den genauen Moment als die Doyle Akte geöffnet wurde. Mycrofts Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. Er unterdrückte ein weiteres Lächeln.

„SRR? Das ist elitär, selbst für die Spezialeinheiten. Woher kennen Sie diesen Mann? Oder eher, woher _kannten _sie ihn, er wurde vor fast drei Jahren in Afghanistan im Einsatz getötet." Mycroft war wirklich überrascht. SRR Soldaten waren Geister. Sie nutzten diverse Identitäten um Informationen aus Krisenherden weltweit zu bekommen. Manchmal benutzte er Soldaten dieser Einheit wenn es zu gefährlich war seine eigenen Agenten zu schicken. SRR Teams bestanden aus hochspezialisierten und hervorragend ausgebildeten Kämpfern, alle brandgefährlich und in der Lage für Monate komplett verdeckt zu arbeiten. Sie waren gefürchtet und respektiert, sowohl innerhalb der Streitkräfte als auch unter den Geheimdiensten.

„Soweit ich sehen kann waren sie nie zusammen auf der gleichen Basis stationiert, auch wenn sie sich ein paar Mal knapp verfehlt haben."

„Nicht eine paar Mal, Mycroft. _Immer._ Schauen sie sich die Daten genauer an und ziehen sie ihre eigenen Schlussfolgerungen."

Er las die Akten nochmal, aber es gab wenig Zweifel. Immer wenn John zurück nach England kam wurde Captain Doyle auf seine geheimen Missionen geschickt. Sobald Doyle sicher zurück war, ging John auf seine nächste Tour in Afghanistan. Die Daten waren zu dicht aneinander um Zufall zu sein. Selbst der Aufstieg durch die Ränge schien parallel zu laufen. Aber – und plötzlich erkannte Mycroft den Zusammenhang.

Nein, das war nicht möglich, oder doch?

Afghanistan, geheimer Ort, Juli 2010:

_„Doyle, beweg deinen Hintern her, Roberts ist getroffen!" _

_Die frenetischen Schreie seines kommandierenden Offiziers, Lt. Col. Sebastian Moran ließen Andrew blitzschnell handeln. Fluchend verließ er seine Position und überlies seinem Kameraden Adams die Wächterstellung. Das Team war hervorragend trainiert und obwohl jeder seine Spezialisierung hatte konnten alle jederzeit die Pflichten der anderen übernehmen. Andrew kroch die kurze Distanz zu seinen beiden Kameraden, und wechselte blitzschnell in seinen Doktormodus. Ein kurzer Blick sagte ihm das die Verletzung nur oberflächlich war und keineswegs lebensgefährlich. Roberts war in den rechten Oberarm getroffen worden, aber die Kugel hatte ihn nur gestreift, und obwohl die Wunde stark blutete würde er noch nicht einmal genäht werden müssen. Als er die Wunde versorgte schweiften Andrews Gedanken zurück zu ihrer momentanen Situation. _

_Er war immer noch erstaunt, wie so eine simple Aufklärungsmission so gründlich hatte schief gehen können. Sein Team war mehrere Tage lang durch die abgelegene Bergregion gewandert, bis sie nahe genug an die versteckte Taliban Basis herangekommen waren. Sie waren hier um Gerüchten nachzugehen das ein Treffen mehrere hochrangiger Talibanführer unmittelbar bevorstand. Die Mission war diese Gerüchte zu bestätigen und wenn möglich, die anwesenden Talibanführer auszuschalten. Das vier-Mann Team bestand neben Andrew aus dem Teamleiter Lt. Col. Moran, ein Genie mit den neuesten Überwachungstechnologien und tödlich als Scharfschütze; Lt. Adams, Taktischer Offizier und Spezialist für Sprengstoff und Sgt. Robert, Kommunikationsfachmann und Sanitäter. Andrew war der Waffenspezialist und Arzt. Normalerweise hatten SRR Teams keine Ärzte, die Missionen waren zu gefährlich, aber Andrew hatte bewiesen das er ein exzellenter Scharfschütze war und extrem starke Nerven unter Feuer hatte. Damit hatte er seine Position in dieser Einheit verdient und wurde hauptsächlich als Waffenexperte eingesetzt. Sein medizinisches Wissen war ein positiver Nebeneffekt und machten ihm zu einem der beliebtesten SRR Mitglieder wenn die Teamleiter ihrer Teams zusammenstellten. Teams wurden für jede Mission neu zusammengestellt, er wusste also relativ wenig über seine Kameraden, nicht einmal ihre richtigen Namen. Die falschen Identitäten waren ein Schutz für den Fall, dass ein Teammitglied gefangen genommen wurde. Selbst wenn sie wollten, konnten sie die wahre Identität ihrer Kameraden nicht verraten. Die einzige Ausnahme war Moran, mit ihm hatte Andrew bereits mehrere Male zusammengearbeitet und er betrachtet den Colonel als Freund. _

_Sie waren vor drei Tagen an ihrer momentanen Position angekommen und hatten ihr Lager in einer kleinen, versteckten Höhle knapp außerhalb der Talibanbasis aufgeschlagen. Dank Lt. Col. Morans Überwachungstechnologie hatten sie volle Übersicht über alles was in dem Lager vorging, ohne jemals in direkter Sichtweite zu sein. Seitdem warteten sie darauf, dass die Talibanführer eintrafen. _

_Unglücklicherweise stolperte ein Wachmann wortwörtlich über eine der versteckten Kameras und alarmierte sofort den Rest der Soldaten. Kurz darauf brach die Hölle aus, als die Taliban Soldaten das Versteck von Andrews Team fanden. Bisher konnten sie ihre Position verteidigen und im Gegenzug eine nicht unbeträchtliche Anzahl ihrer Gegner ausschalten, aber sie waren immer noch hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl. Roberts hatte das Hauptquartier angefunkt und um Unterstützung und Evakuierung gebeten, aber die Verstärkung würde erst in etwa zwei Stunden eintreffen. Andrew wechselte einen langen Blick mit Moran und beide kamen zur gleichen Schlussfolgerung. Sie mussten sich zurückziehen, diese Position konnten sie nicht mehr lange halten, und sie brauchten bessere Deckung. _

_„Wir können versuchen durch die Höhle zu brechen. Ich habe einen kleinen Ausgang zur anderen Seite dieses Bergzuges gesehen. Er ist halb verschüttet, aber ich denke wir können ihn aufsprengen."_

_Moran nickte Andrews Plan ab. Er vertraute dem Arzt, er hatte seine Kompetenz und sein scharfes Denken in Krisensituationen bereits mehrfach bewiesen. _

_„Ok, dann los! Roberts, können sie laufen?" Der Sergeant nickte. „Adams, ziehen sie sich zurück, ich gebe ihnen Deckung. Die müssen nicht sofort mitbekommen das wir hier weg sind. Sie haben zehn Minuten um den Ausgang frei zu räumen, dann kommen wir nach. Ist das verstanden?" Eine weitere Salve von Schüssen durchsiebte die Erde rund um ihre Stellung. Adams erwiderte das Feuer und traf zwei Soldaten. _

_„Verstanden, Colonel!" Er griff seine Ausrüstung und robbte in die Höhle. _

_Andrew war immer noch über Roberts gebeugt und befestigte die Bandagen an dessen Arm, als seine linke Schulter plötzlich in stechenden Schmerzen explodierte. _

_„Doyle! VERDAMMT!" Moran hatte sein Gewehr bereits im Anschlag und erschoss den Soldaten, der sich seitlich an ihrer Position herangeschlichen hatte. Mit einem letzten Blick überzeugte er sich, dass im Moment keine weiteren Feinde in Sichtweite waren und drehte sich dann seinen beiden verletzten Kameraden zu. _

_„Scheiße, Roberts, ich brauche ihre Hilfe! Die Kugel ist durch das Armloch eingedrungen und steck in seiner Schulter!" Moran drehte sich um und griff das Gesicht des halb bewusstlosen Andrew mit beiden Händen, das Blut an seinen Händen hinterließ rote Streifen auf Andrews Wangen. „Doyle! Bleib bei mir! Wir schaffen es hier raus, aber du musst bei Bewusstsein bleiben. Das ist ein Befehl, Soldat!"_

_Anstelle einer Antwort biss Andrew die Zähne zusammen um die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter zu überstehen. Er wusste, dass er viel Blut verlor und kämpfte mit aller Macht um wach zu bleiben, auch wenn die Bewusstlosigkeit verführerisch wirkte. Aber er war ernsthaft verwundet, tief im Feindesland und gute zwei Stunden entfernt von jeder Hilfe. Die Chancen standen nicht gerade gut. Also wand er sich an das einzige Wesen das vielleicht helfen konnten und betete: ‚Bitte Gott, lass mich leben.'_

_Alles was danach passierte war verschwommen vor seinen Augen. Er konnte sich wage daran erinnern, dass Roberts versuchte, die Blutung zu stoppen und ihn permanent anschrie wach zu bleiben. Die Explosion, die den Höhlenausgang freilegte war einer der wenigen scharfen Augenblicke, da die Vibration einen stechenden Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte. Danach ein schier endloser Trekk durch zerklüftete Berge, aufrecht gehalten durch Moran und Adams . Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit dann endlich das ersehnte Dröhnen der Helikopter. Eine unbekannte Stimme, die ihm versicherte das er in Sicherheit war. Und damit gab er seinen Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit auf und lies sich in eine Welt ohne Lärm und Schmerzen sinken. _

London, 30 September 2012

„_Sie_ sind Andrew Doyle?"

Mycrofts überraschter Ausruf brachte John zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Ja. Captain Doyle war meine verdeckte Identität während meiner SRR Zeit."

„Aber wie...? Sie sind Arzt, und ein sehr Guter laut ihrer Unterlagen, aber entschuldigen sie meine Direktheit, nicht gerade Spezialeinheiten Material." Obwohl er die Wahrheit kannte, schaffte Mycroft es, missbilligend zu klingen.

„Hm, danke. Und ja, ich bin Arzt, aber ich bin auch ein Soldat. Ich habe eine volle militärische Ausbildung durchlaufen und währenddessen hat man festgestellt, dass ich ziemlich gut mit Waffen umgehen kann. Ich wurde als ein möglicher Rekrut für den SAS empfohlen, aber zu der Zeit wollte ich eher Menschen heilen anstatt sie zu erschießen. Also bekam ich Teil des RAMC. Nach ein paar Jahren hat sich meine Einstellung geändert und als 2005 das SRR etabliert wurde habe ich mich beworben. Da mein Name weitgehend bekannt war im RAMC wurde Andrew Doyle ins Leben gerufen. Ich konnte somit relativ frei zwischen beiden Einheiten wechseln, ohne das es zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregte und niemand realisierte das ich fast fünf Jahre in Afghanistan verbracht habe, ohne nennenswerten Heimaturlaub. Manche SRR Einsätze waren in anderen Teilen der Welt, aber die meisten waren in Afghanistan."

„Sie sind ein Mann voller Überraschungen, Doktor Watson." Mycroft war tief beeindruckt. John war nicht nur Teil eines Elite Kampfverbandes, nein, er hatte es ebenfalls geschafft, diesen Fakt komplett vor Sherlock und ihm selbst zu verbergen. Das war keine Kleinigkeit und er war verärgert, dass er es nicht früher herausgefunden hatte. „Wie in aller Welt haben sie das vor meinem Bruder geheim halten können?" Das ‚und mir' war in der Frage angedeutet.

„Ich habe es vor niemanden geheim gehalten. Sie haben nie gefragt. Sherlock hat meine Militär Geschichte deduziert, aber er hat sich nie für die Details interessiert. Es war vermutlich nie wichtig genug um seinen wertvollen Speicherplatz zu füllen. Er wusste, dass ich auf mich selbst aufpassen und mit einer Pistole umgehen kann und das war genug. Was sie angeht, ich dachte immer das sie Bescheid wissen."

Mycroft überdachte die Antwort. Es stimmte, nach dem ersten Fall mit dem Taxifahrer hatte es wenig Zweifel an Johns Loyalität gegeben und ein tiefgreifender Hintergrundcheck wurde nie gemacht. Johns ruhige und freundliche Art hatte ihn komplett getäuscht und er hatte seine Pflichten vernachlässigt. Mycroft wurde flau im Magen als er realisierte wie katastrophal die Dinge hätten enden können wenn John Böses in Sinn gehabt hätte. Er schwor sich, nie wieder so leichtfertig mit der Sicherheit seines kleinen Bruders umzugehen.

„Nun da sie die Wahrheit kennen, werden sie mir helfen Sherlock zu finden oder glauben sie immer noch dass ich ihren Schutz brauche?"

„Nein, ich bin mir sicher das sie in der Tat zu mehr in der Lage sind als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte, auch wenn sie durch ihre Wunde sicherlich nicht mehr ganz so gut sind wie früher. Nur aus Neugier, es war Andrew Doyle der angeschossen wurde, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Aber John Watson wachte im Krankenhaus auf. Captain Doyle starb an seinen Verletzungen, zu mindestens offiziell." John machte eine Pause und überlegte ob Mycroft die komplette Geschichte brauchte, aber entschied dann dass er es sowieso herausfinden würde. „Ich war für einige Zeit in einem Krankenhaus in Kabul bevor ich zurück nach England kam. Lange genug für das Hauptquartier um eine Erklärung zu erfinden, wie Captain Watson unglücklicherweise, nur wenige Stunden nachdem er in Afghanistan ankam, angeschossen wurde. Niemand hat diese Geschichte je in Frage gestellt."

Mycroft nickte, er hatte genug ähnliche Szenarien erfunden um zu wissen, dass niemand wirklich die Wahrheit wissen wollte. Und er realisierte, dass sich die Lösung zu seinem größten Problem gerade von selbst präsentierte. Er brauchte jemanden, dem er bedingungslos vertrauen konnte und der die Fähigkeit hatte, unter dem Radar und ohne fremde Hilfe nach Sherlock zu suchen. In anderen Worten, er brauchte jemand der nicht existierte. Jemanden wie Doyle.

„Ich habe eine Frage. Sind sie bereit zu sterben? Bereit, wie Sherlock, ihre Freunde, Kollegen und Familie zurück zu lassen? Niemand kann die Wahrheit wissen. Dies kann nur funktionieren wenn sie wirklich wieder Andrew werden, mit allen Konsequenzen. Und dafür müssen wir John Watson, wenn auch nur vorrübergehend, eliminieren."

„Die Antwort ist ja. Deswegen bin ich hier. Sherlock ist Familie und ich brauche ihn zurück. Während ich hier in meinem lächerlichen und einsamen Leben feststecke, kann mein Alter Ego gehen wohin er will. Ver- Versprechen sie mir nur, dass sie alle beschützen. Meine Freunde, Familie, egal was mit mir passiert, bitte passen sie auf sie auf. Niemand sonst wird in diese Sache hereingezogen. Mein Selbstmord wird nicht gerade als Überraschung kommen, alle wissen wie sehr mich Sherlocks Tod getroffen hat. Selbst meine Therapeutin denkt das ich Selbstmordgefährdet bin, und sie hat normalerweise nie recht."

Mycroft schaute den jüngeren Mann mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, und suchte für Zeichen von Zweifel oder Zögern. Er fand keine in dem entschlossenen Gesicht des Doktors. Er schaute nach unten und überlegte genau ob er dies wirklich tun sollte. Sherlock hatte ihm klare Anweisungen gegeben, dass John unter keinen Umständen eingeweiht werden durfte. Wenn er erfuhr, dass Mycroft sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte würde er ihm das nie verzeihen. Andererseits, wenn er John nicht auf Sherlocks Fährte setzte würde er seinen Bruder vielleicht nie wieder sehen. Er entschied, dass er besser mit Sherlocks Hass als mit seinem Tod leben konnte.

„Wir haben einen Deal. Ich werde ihre Angehörigen beschützen und sie bringen mir meinen Bruder zurück."


	3. Chapter 3

Ungarn, kleines Dorf in der Nähe von Budapest, 12 Oktober 2012

Sherlock lag zusammengerollt in der Ecke seiner Zelle. Abgesehen von einer dünnen Matratze und einer simplen Toilette vom Typ ‚Loch im Boden' war der Raum leer. Die Wände waren aus rauem Mauerwerk und eine dicke, altmodische Metalltür machte jeden Versuch zu entkommen aussichtslos. Mit diesen spärlichen Informationen konnte Sherlock nur schlussfolgern, dass er im Keller eines älteren Hauses war, in den fünfziger Jahren gebaut und vermutlich eine Art Bauernhof, wenn er die breiten Flure außerhalb seiner Zelle richtig deutete. Die Toilette war ein relativ neuer Umbau und der Raum wurde vermutlich ursprünglich als Lager genutzt. Er vermutete, dass er sich immer noch in Ungarn befand, aber er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, da er für einige Zeit nach seiner Gefangennahme bewusstlos war. Wenn sie ihn in dieser Zeit an einen unbekannten Ort verschleppt hatten, dann war die Chance, dass Mycroft ihn fand verschwindend gering. Und so sehr es ihm auch missfiel, sein Bruder war der Einzige der überhaupt realisieren würde, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war.

Sherlock hatte den Überblick verloren, wie lange er schon hier war. Es gab keine Fenster oder Lichtquellen um die Tage zu verfolgen und seine Wärter folgten keiner wahrnehmbaren Routine. All dies war mit Absicht, um ihm die Orientierung zu nehmen, dessen war sich Sherlock bewusst, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass es funktionierte. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn als er an den Mann dachte der für seine Gefangenschaft verantwortlich war. Jacob ‚Jake' Moriarty, genauso verrückt wie sein Bruder, aber noch brutaler und gnadenloser. Und er hatte den Tod seines kleinen Bruders ziemlich persönlich genommen und machte es nun zu seiner Mission, Sherlock Holmes zu zerstören. Anfangs hatte Jake die Lüge über den Selbstmord des Detektives noch geglaubt, er wurde jedoch misstrauisch, als mehr und mehr seiner Geschäfte von scheinbar zufälligen Polizei Razzien getroffen wurden. Und dann hatte sich Sherlock unbeabsichtigt – und zu dem Zeitpunkt auch unbemerkt – vor einem von Moriartys Kontakten in Athen enttarnt und die Jagd hatte begonnen. Und der Detektiv war direkt in die Falle gegangen, zu selbstsicher, um zu erkennen, dass er der Gejagte und nicht der Jaeger war. Im Nachhinein war die Falle offensichtlich, aber in dem Moment war er zu arrogant gewesen, zu sehr darauf fixiert, Moriartys Netzwerk zu zerstören und endlich zurück nach Hause zu kommen. Zuhause, das war John, 221B Baker Street und gemeinsam Verbrecher zu jagen. Zuhause schien unendlich weit entfernt.

Sherlock hatte schnell gelernt, dass Jake - er weigerte sich ihn Moriarty zu nennen - ihn nicht sofort töten wollte. In den ersten Stunden seiner Gefangenschaft wurde er an einen Stuhl gefesselt, aber ansonsten nicht weiter verletzt.

Dies hatte sich im Verlauf der letzten Wochen geändert. Waren es wirklich schon Wochen? Es fühlte sich zu mindestens an wie eine Ewigkeit, aber sicher war er sich nicht. Jake war sehr darauf bedacht ihn nicht ernsthaft zu verletzen, er bevorzugte eine langsamere, subtilere Variante der Folter: Erniedrigung. Jake hatte kein Interesse an Informationen, es ging ihm darum, seinen Gegner zu brechen, langsam und schmerzhaft. Sherlock brauchte keine fünf Minuten um dies herauszufinden, aber zu seiner Verblüffung fand er, dass er keine Strategie hatte um dieses Spiel zu gewinnen.

Trotzdem kämpfte um jeden Millimeter, gab nicht mal den einfachsten Befehlen seiner Wärter nach. Egal was diese ihm androhten. Er wusste, dass der Moment in dem er nachgab, in dem er anfing den Befehlen zu folgen und seine eigene Hilflosigkeit zu akzeptierte, sein sicheres Ende wäre. Er benutzte seine Intelligenz und Sarkasmus um die wachsende Schwäche zu überdecken, und bisher hatte seine Strategie Erfolg. Nur wenn er alleine in seiner Zelle war erlaubte er sich, die Maske der Arroganz fallen zu lassen. Jake hatte sich damit gebrüstet, wie er Sherlock brillantes Hirn brechen würde, die gesamte Person Sherlock Holmes von innen heraus zerstören und seine leere Hülle zurückgeben würde, als Zeichen für alle Beteiligten das das Moriarty Netzwerk stärker und mächtiger war als je zuvor. Und obwohl er wusste, dass er auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte, würde Sherlock es dem Kriminellen so schwer wie möglich machen dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Dem rationellen Teil seines Verstandes war bewusst, dass Jake ihn eventuell brechen würde wenn er nicht bald von hier entkam, auch wenn sein Bewusstsein sich weigerte, diesen Fakt zu akzeptieren. Der menschliche Körper und Geist konnte nur ein gewisses Maß an Misshandlung tolerieren und selbst ein überlegenes Hirn wie seine eigenes stieß irgendwann an sein Limit.

Als er sich enger zusammenrollte, schob er die Gedanken der Verzweiflung so weit wie möglich von sich weg und zog sich in seine Gedankenpalast zurück, der einzige Platz an dem er sich sicher fühlte. Er öffnete die Tür die mit ‚John' beschriftet war und entfloh der harschen Realität für eine Weile, ohne zu ahnen, dass die Person die er am Meisten vermisste keine fünfhundert Meter von ihm entfernt im Wald verborgen lag.

* * *

John starrte mit verbissenem Fokus durch sein Fernglas. Er beobachtete dieses Haus bereits seit Stunden ohne irgendein Zeichen seiner Bewohner zu sehen. Von außen sah das heruntergekommene Anwesen komplett unbewohnt aus. Trotzdem, dies musste es sein.

Mycrofts briefing war extreme ausführlich gewesen und je mehr John über Sherlocks Erfolge im Kampf gegen Moriartys Netzwerk hörte, umso so mehr war er beeindruck mit der Leistung seines Freundes. Polizeieinheiten in ganz Europa fanden plötzlich eine Vielzahl von anonymen Hinweisen und neuen Beweisstücken, die zu einer ganzen Reihe von hochkarätigen Festnahmen von bis dato unantastbaren Kriminellen geführt hatten. Und dank Mycrofts Strippen ziehen waren all diese Erfolge ganz und gar den lokalen Behörden zu verdanken. Die Geschwindigkeit und die Präzision, mit der Sherlock ganze Syndikate aushob, waren atemberaubend, und John war unheimlich stolz auf Sherlock, wenn auch etwas enttäuscht das er ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

Die Vorbereitungen für Johns eigene Mission begannen umgehend nach der ersten Orientierung. Wenn überhaupt noch Hoffnung bestand Sherlock lebend zu finden, dann mussten sie sich beeilen. Im Endeffekt entschied Mycroft, dass John auf eine lange Urlaubsreise gehen sollte anstatt Selbstmord zu begehen. Es war einfacher zu organisieren und der Einschnitt für seine Freunde und Familie war weniger drastisch. Nachdem er sich von allen verabschiedet hatte, flog er nach Italien, allem Anschein nach um sich die antiken Sehenswürdigkeiten Roms anzusehen. In Wahrheit saß er innerhalb weniger Stunden nach seiner Ankunft in Rom im Schnellzug nach Budapest, der letzte Ort an dem Sherlock lebend gesehen worden war.

Es war relative leicht Sherlocks Spuren in der ungarischen Hauptstadt zu verfolgen. John, unter seinem alten Alias Andrew Doyle, brauchte keine zwei Tage um das Haus in einem kleinen Dorf knapp außerhalb der Metropole zu finden. Alles was ihm jetzt noch fehlte war die Bestätigung das seine Zielperson sich auch wirklich im Haus aufhielt. Sein Ziel war Moriarty, nicht Jim, sondern Jake, der ältere Bruder des beratenden Kriminellen, Erbe dessen kriminellen Netzwerks und an erster Stelle in Sherlock Holmes Liste. Und der Mann, den John für die Entführung seines Freundes verantwortlich machte. Er hatte Fahndungsbilder von Mycroft bekommen, aber die Fotos waren verschwommen. Alle offiziellen Bilder von Jake Moriarty waren Jahrzehnte alt und zeigten einen grinsenden Jugendlichen mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und einem unmöglich aussehenden Schnurrbart. Der Mann selbst war ein Schatten, unsichtbar und selbst hochrangige Mitglieder im Moriarty Netzwerk hatten ihn noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Aber alle fürchteten ihn für seine Gnadenlosigkeit und seine Expertise mit Waffen aller Art.

Sherlock hatte Jake durch halb Europa verfolgt, bevor er schließlich hier in Budapest auf eine heiße Spur stieß. Das war vor fast einem Monat gewesen, und im Zuge seiner eigenen Nachforschungen hatte John kein weiteres Lebenszeichen des Detektives finden können. Auch Jakes Spur verlor sich in Budapest. John vermutete, dass Sherlock beim Versuch Moriarty zu enttarnen gefasst worden war. Er weigerte sich hartnäckig die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, dass Sherlock bereits tot war.

Plötzlich sah er Bewegung am Hintereingang des Hauses, was ihn schlagartig zurück in die Realität brachte. Ein einzelner Mann hatte die Terrasse betreten und war dabei sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. John stellte sein Fernglas scharf und versuchte einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Mannes zu erhaschen, aber es war inzwischen fast komplett dunkel und der Mann stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er war kurz davor, frustriert aufzugeben und sich einen besseren Aussichtspunkt zu suchen als der Mann sich umdrehte, und langsam die Umgebung des Hauses absuchte. John sorgte sich nicht darum entdeckt zu werden, er war unter einem Berg von Blättern begraben und gut getarnt. Im fast kompletten Dunkel der Dämmerung war er so gut wie unsichtbar. Aber die Bewegung hatte ihm ermöglicht einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Unbekannten zu werfen, und dieser kurze Blick reichte ihm für eine Identifizierung.

Er ließ sein Fernglas langsam zu Boden sinken und atmete tief ein. Mist. Er kannte den Mann aus Afghanistan. Einer der besten Scharfschützen im SRR und ein brillanter Kommandeur. Und John verdankte ihm sein Leben. Was machte ein hochdekorierter Soldat wie Lt. Col. Sebastian Moran hier? Warum würde er für einen Mistkerl wie Jake arbeiten? Seine Präsenz machte Johns ursprünglichen Plan unmöglich. Moran war ein Experte für Überwachung, das Haus war mit Sicherheit extrem gut beschützt, auch wenn keine Kameras direkt sichtbar waren. Er brauchte einen neuen Plan…

London, 12 Oktober 2012

Mycroft wurde durch das Piepen seines Handys aufgeschreckt. Seine Mine verriet nichts über die unerträgliche Spannung die in ihm herrschte, sie war beherrscht und kühl, wie immer. Er würde dies nie zugeben, aber das ungewisse Schicksal seines Bruders lastete schwer auf seinem Gemüt. Und es half seinen unruhigen Nerven nicht wirklich, dass nun auch noch Johns Leben in Gefahr war. Über die letzten Jahre hatte er den jüngeren Mann zu schätzen gelernt, dass ursprünglich angespannte Verhältnis hatte sich in eine vorsichtige Freundschaft gewandelt als Mycroft sah, was für ein guter Einfluss John für Sherlock war. Und obwohl er wusste, dass der ehemalige Soldat mit solchen Situationen umgehen konnte, konnte er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln das etwas schief lief. Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich seinem Handy zu und sah, dass die Nachricht wie erwartet von John war.

Brauche echten Namen und

Hintergrundinfo von Lt.

Col. Sebastian Moran, SRR.

DRINGEND

Noch ein SRR Offizier? In was um Himmels Willen waren John und Sherlock hier hineingeraten? Er loggte sich in seinen Computer ein und suchte die Informationen für John heraus. Wenigstens konnte er endlich etwas Sinnvolles beitragen. Es hatte schon seit langem keine komplette Hintergrundsuche mehr selbst gemacht – die Akten von John herauszusuchen war eine andere Sache, da wusste er wonach er suchte – und die ganzen Passwortseiten und Sicherheitsfragen testeten seine Geduld, aber dies war zu wichtig um es wie sonst immer einem seiner Mitarbeiter anzuvertrauen.

Als sich die Akte endlich öffnete, suchte er gezielt nach den Einsatzplänen des Colonels. Er fand, dass mehrere mit Andrew Doyle überlappten, also kannte John den anderen Offizier relativ gut und war nicht an seiner Militärgeschichte interessiert. Er öffnete ein weiteres Programm und machte sich auf die komplizierte Suche nach der realen Person hinter dem Decknamen.

Seine Hände flogen zu seinem Handy im gleichen Moment als Morans echter Name auf seinem Bildschirm erschien. Schlechte Nachrichten. Der Name stand bereits seit einiger Zeit auf Mycrofts persönlicher Abschussliste und in dieser brisanten Situation könnten seine Anwesenheit, und vor allem der Fakt das er John gut kannte, dessen Erfolgsaussichten von sehr gering auf null bringen. Er hoffte, dass seine Warnung John noch rechtzeitig erreichen würde und das dieser seine Taktik entsprechend anpassen konnte. Trotzdem war er plötzlich extreme besorgt um seinen Bruder und seinen loyalen Freund. Die Zeit für verdeckte Operationen und Geheimnisse war definitiv vorbei. Er musste einige dringende Telefonanrufe machen und hoffte verzweifelt, dass er nicht zu spät war.

Ungarn, kleines Dorf in der Nähe von Budapest, 12 Oktober 2012

Die Gruppe streifte lautlos durch den dunklen Wald. Sie waren Experten auf ihrem Gebiet, hervorragend ausgebildet und konnten sich problemlos mit Gesten und Handsignalen verständigen. Sobald sie ihr Ziel in Sichtweite hatten signalisierte der Anführer dem Rest der Gruppe zu warten während er sein Gewehr in Position brachte. Es war ein kleines Gewehr das Betäubungspfeile schoss, sein Boss wollte den Eindringling lebendig. Er lächelte grimmig, der arme Kerl würde sich bald wünschen er wäre tot. Eine Kugel war gnädiger, verglichen mit was er unter der Hand seines Bosses erleiden würde.

Ein leises ‚plop' war alles was zu hören war als sich der Pfeil auf seinen Weg machte und kurz darauf sein Ziel im linken Arm des Eindringlings fand. Der Mann verlor das Bewusstsein innerhalb weniger Sekunden, das Fernglas und ein Handy fielen aus seinen erschlafften Händen. Das Betäubungsmittel war hochkonzentriert und würde ihn für Stunden außer Gefecht setzen. Sie griffen den hilflosen Mann an den Armen und zogen ihn unsanft hoch bis er in einer halbstehenden Position war, gehalten von zwei der Männer. Der Anführer griff sich das Handy und sah, dass es gerade eine neue Nachricht empfing. Unbeeindruckt öffnete er die Abdeckung und entfernte die Sim Karte und den Akku, warf das Handy auf den Boden und zermalmte es unter seinem Schuh. Er signalisierte seinen Männer und die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus, die Gefahr war vorüber. Sein Boss würde mit ihm zufrieden sein.

* * *

Sebastian Moran betrachtete den Mann vor ihm mit Interesse. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass er beobachtet wurde als er seine Zigarette rauchte und hatte seine Wachleute alarmiert. Aus reinem Instinkt hatte er den Männern befohlen den Eindringling lebendig zu fassen anstatt ihn an Ort und Stelle zu erledigen und seine Leiche im Wald zu verscharren. Keine zehn Minuten nachdem die Truppe in den Wald verschwunden war, kam der Anruf, dass ein Endringling gefasst worden war. Und jetzt starrte er in das Gesicht der Person, die er verantwortlich dafür machte was mit ihm geschehen war.

Afghanistan, November 2009

_Lt .Col. Moran schaute seinen Kommandierenden Offizier mit ungläubigen Augen an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Nicht nach allem was er in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht hatte! Einen Soldaten unter seinem Kommando zu verlieren, mehr als das, einen Freund, das war doch Grund genug dafür das sein Benehmen etwas daneben war, verdammt noch mal! _

_„Colonel, Ihr Verhalten in den letzten Wochen lässt mir leider keine andere Wahl." Er blätterte durch die dicke Akte vor ihm. „Angriff mit Körperverletzung auf einen Kameraden, Unerlaubte Entfernung von der Truppe, betrunken im Dienst… Und das sind nur die gemeldeten Vorfälle. Ich weiß, dass sie mit Cap. Doyle einen guten Freund verloren haben, deshalb habe ich ja so lange weg geschaut, aber ich kann das nicht länger decken. Es sind mehr als drei Monate seit seinem Tod und sie zeigen keine Anzeichen, dass sie die Ereignisse verarbeitet haben. Wenn sie klug sind dann nehmen sie die ehrenhafte Entlassung aus medizinischen Gründen, PTBS ist heute keine Schande mehr. Wenn sie sich weigern, dann kann ich leider nichts mehr für sie tun um eine Ermittlung wegen Amtsmissbrauch und Fehlverhalten zu verhindern. Es ist ihre Wahl, aber egal wie sie sich entscheiden, ihre Karriere im SRR ist vorbei." _

_Keiner verstand ihn. Und keiner würde ihn je verstehen. Er war immer alleine. Wechselnde Teams, immer neue Orte, er mochte den Lebensstil den ihm sein Job ermöglichte, brauchte die Macht des Befehlshabers. Er hatte schon öfter Soldaten unter seinem Befehl verloren, aber er war immer in der Lage gewesen darüber hinweg zu kommen. Bis er Andrew Doyle traf. Mit ihm verband ihn eine tiefe Freundschaft, fühlte sich näher zu ihm dann zu seinem Bruder. Sie waren zusammen durch drei Missionen gegangen, uncharakteristisch für SRR Mitglieder, die mit immer neuen Teams arbeiteten. Es war nur möglich gewesen weil sie das beste Scharfschützengespann der ganzen Einheit waren. Und entgegen all dem Spott, die Freundschaft war rein platonisch. Und dann hatte dieser Bastard von einem Taliban Andrew erschossen. Er hatte zwei Stunden um das Leben seines Freundes gekämpft, und dann, als er endlich in Sicherheit im Hubschrauber war, hatte Andrew aufgegeben. Sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen und obwohl der Sanitäter, Sgt. Murray ihn wiederbeleben konnte, verstarb er später im Krankenhaus in Kabul. Und Moran hatte nicht mal die Chance bekommen Abschied zu nehmen. Sein eigener Transport zurück ins Hauptquartier war verspätet und als er endlich drei Tage später in Kabul ankam war Andrews Leichnam bereits auf dem Weg zurück nach England. Er hatte sich in der nächsten Bar betrunken und war seitdem nie mehr wirklich nüchtern. _

_Er überlegte sich seine Optionen, und entschied, dass seine Talente auch auf dem freien Markt gefragt waren. Wenn ihn die Armee nicht mehr wollte würde er sich eben einen neuen Job als Söldner suchen. _

_„Danke für ihre offenen Worte, General. Ich nehme die Entlassung aus medizinischen Gründen an. Sie haben meine offiziellen Papiere bis Morgen auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Ich bin sicher der Truppenarzt wird die PTBS Diagnose unterstützen." Damit drehte er sich um und floh aus dem Büro seines Kommandanten, und aus dem einzigen Leben das er bis dato kannte. _

Ungarn, kleines Dorf in der Nähe von Budapest, 12 Oktober 2012

Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie sich die Dinge manchmal ergaben. Seine Gedanken wandten sich wieder seinem neuesten Gefangenen zu und ein Grinsen schlich über sein Gesicht. ‚Ja', dachte er, ‚das ganze wird jetzt er richtig interessant!'


	4. Chapter 4

Das erste, was John bemerkte als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, war das er sich nicht länger im Wald befand. Der Boden unter ihm war hart und kalt. Die komplette Abwesenheit von Geräuschen war ein weiterer Hinweis darauf, dass er sich in einem Gebäude aufhielt. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wie er hier her gekommen war. Vermutlich hatten ihn die Leute die er beobachtet hatte ins Haus gebracht. Er durchsuchte seine Erinnerungen, aber er fand nichts. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte war ein kleiner Stich in seinem Arm, wie von einem Insekt. Jetzt schien es eher wahrscheinlich, dass es sich um einen Betäubungspfeil gehandelt hatte. Danach wurde alles schwarz.

Alle diese Gedanken etablierten sich in dem Moment in dem er aufwachte, aber für jeden Beobachter schien es, als wäre er weiterhin bewusstlos. Lageerkundung wurde ihm während seiner Spezialeinheiten Ausbildung beigebracht und er hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, erst mal ein paar Sekunden bewegungslos zu bleiben und die Lage zu erfassen bevor er seine Augen öffnete. Er machte dies selbst zuhause in seinem Bett, erstens weil manche Dinge einfach so in Fleisch und Blut übergingen, dass man sie nie wieder wirklich los wurde und zweitens weil es immer eine gute Idee war zu wissen, was Sherlock gerade anstellte bevor man die relative Sicherheit seines Zimmers verließ.

Leider konnte er nicht viel feststellen, außer, dass er alleine in diesem Raum war, unverletzt und ohne erkennbare Fesseln. Er fühlte eine leichte Übelkeit, Folgen der Betäubung ohne Zweifel, und beschloss, dies auszunutzen. Mit einem leicht übertriebenen Stöhnen rollte er sich zur Seite und öffnete seine Augen. Ja, kleiner Raum, keine Fenster, eine Tür, verschlossen, Kamera in einer Ecke nahe der Decke und eine einzelne Glühbirne die den Raum in harsches Licht tauchte, ziemlich genau das, was er erwartet hatte. Neben ihm stand ein einzelner Metallstuhl, ansonsten war der Raum leer.

‚Fantastisch,' dachte John. ‚Warum werde ich eigentlich immer entführt sobald Sherlock involviert ist?'

Er wusste, dass Col. Moran Teil dieser Gruppe war, es machte also keinen Sinn den verängstigten Zivilisten zu spielen. Er hatte diesen Trick schon oft in ähnlichen Situationen erfolgreich angewandt, aber hier würde das nicht funktionieren. Stattdessen untersuchte er prüfend die Tür, sie war wie erwartet abgeschlossen und sehr solide. Keine Chance. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schlenderte bewusst gelassen zum anderen Ende der kleinen Zelle und liess sich in einer der Ecken, direkt gegenüber der Kamera, auf den Boden sinken. Er war sich der Gefahr bewusst in der er schwebte, aber nach Wochen der Einsamkeit und Depression in London fühlte er das Adrenalin durch seine Adern pulsieren und gab sich dem Rausch hin. Dies war sein Element, er brauchte die Gefahr um sich lebendig zu fühlen. Er lehnte sich in einer halbwegs bequemen Position an die Wand, schaute mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln in die Kamera und wartete.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass er nicht lange warten musste. Die Tür zu seiner Zelle öffnete sich keine zehn Minuten später und zwei bewaffnete Männer traten ein. Einer der beiden griff sich den Stuhl und positionierte ihn in der Mitte der Zelle, direkt unter der Glühbirne. Der andere zielte mit seiner Pistole direkt auf John Kopf.

„Wir wurden gewarnt dass sie etwas versuchen könnten. Denken sie nicht mal dran."

John nickte. Er war lange genug Soldat gewesen um einen Kameraden zu erkennen. Und die Männer waren beide Profis, vermutlich ehemalige Spezialeinheiten. Er war immer noch etwas benebelt von dem Betäubungsmittel und wusste, dass er im Moment keine Chance gegen die beiden hatte. Er entschied sich, für den Moment den Befehlen zu folgen und so viele Informationen wie möglich über die Organisation und Zahl seiner Gegner zu sammeln.

Der Mann mit der Pistole signalisierte John sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen und John folgte der Aufforderung. Im selben Moment als er sich setzte wurden seine Hände brutal nach hinten gezogen und mit Handschellen hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt. Er realisierte, dass die Handschellen über eine Kette mit dem Stuhl verbunden waren und musste erneut anerkennen, dass er es mit echten Profis zu tun hatte. Es war - mit dem richtigen Training - leicht sich trotz der Fesseln aus solch einer Lage zu befreien, man musste nur im richtigen Winkel aufstehen und die Schwerkraft tat den Rest, aber die Kette verhinderte jeden solchen Gedanken.

Die beiden Soldaten verließen die Zelle, zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit, als kein anderer als Sebastian Moran eintrat. John erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf den Flur außerhalb seiner Zelle, aber der war genauso nichtssagend, mit Ausnahme des bewaffneten Wachmanns. Das machte bereits mindestens vier bewaffnete und gut trainierte Gegner. Nicht gerade die besten Aussichten um von hier zu entkommen.

Moran schloss die Tür hinter ihm und wandte sich John zu.

„Hallo Sebastian, ist ja schon ewig her das wir uns gesehen haben." John versuchte - erfolglos - die Stimmung aufzuheitern.

„Hallo Andrew, Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Zuhause." Sebastian machte eine kurze Pause. „Oder sollte ich dich lieber Dr. John Watson nennen? Hm? Was bevorzugst du?" Seine Stimme war getränkt mit Sarkasmus und kaum gebändigter Wut.

John schaffte es seine Überraschung gut zu verbergen, aber innerlich rasten seine Gedanken. Sebastian kannte seinen echten Namen. Aber woher? Diese Information war nicht gerade leicht zu finden. Und warum hatte er John nicht kontaktiert wenn er wusste, dass er am Leben war? Wie lange hatte er schon für Moriarty gearbeitet?

„Beide Namen sind ok, aber der Andrew den du kanntest starb in Afghanistan." Er war ein bisschen stolz, dass er es schaffte komplett ruhig und unbewegt zu klingen, fast gelangweilt. Eine Kunst, die er von Sherlock gelernt hatte.

Sebastian konnte seine Wut nicht länger im Zaum halten und versuchte gar nicht erst es zu verbergen. „Ich WEISS!" schrie er, „Als wir endlich zurück ins Hauptquartier kamen sagten man es uns. „Tut uns schrecklich Leid Col. Moran, aber Cap. Doyle hat es leider nicht geschafft." Und das war alles. Mission vorbei, das Leben geht weiter."

Während seines Ausbruchs hatte Sebastian angefangen in der Zelle auf und ab zugehen, wild gestikulieren und offensichtlich aufgewühlt. „Wir waren Freunde, Andrew. Und du hast mich zurückgelassen an diesem Gott verlassenen Ort. Ich hatte niemanden mit dem ich reden konnte, Roberts und Adams wurden anderen Teams zugeteilt, und niemand sonst konnte verstehen was passiert war. Alkohol half für eine Zeit, aber dann haben die mich nicht zum aktiven Dienst freigegeben. Sagte ich wäre zu gefährlich in meinem momentanen Zustand. Zu gefährlich, ich! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?! Die Armee hat Jahre damit verbracht mich zu einem der gefährlichsten Killer der Welt auszubilden, und plötzlich wollten sie mich nicht mehr? Und nur weil irgend so ein Quacksalber von Psychiater PTBS diagnostiziert hat? Entlassung aus medizinischen Gründen, das ist wie sie das nennen. Weggeworfen wie ein kaputtes Gewehr das nicht mehr funktioniert. Nutzloser Schrott."

John verzog das Gesicht. Er bemitleidete Sebastian. Er wusste nur zu genau wie es sich anfühlte aussortiert zu werden, anscheinend keinen Wert mehr zu haben. Es ging ihm ähnlich bevor Sherlock in sein Leben kam. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte keine Ahnung."

Sebastian stoppte seine manischen Bewegungen und starrte John in die Augen. Sein Ausdruck war eiskalt.

„Verschon mich mit deinem Mitleid, John. Du kamst nach Hause, hast Sherlock _Großkotz _Holmes getroffen und die Welt war wieder in Ordnung! Du hast nicht mal versucht mich zu finden, obwohl du genau wusstest, dass ich noch am Leben bin. Ich war verzweifelt und allein nach meiner Rückkehr nach England, und keinen hat's interessiert! Bis mein Bruder mich fand. Er hat mir eine neue Perspektive gegeben, einen neuen Krieg. Und diesmal bestimmten wir die Regeln." Sebastians Gesicht hatte einen träumerischen Ausdruck als er sich erinnerte, aber John sah einen gefährlichen Funken in seinen Augen. „Zumindest bis du und dein arroganter Sherlock kamen und alles zum zweiten Mal ruinierten!" Die Fassade die Sebastian bis dahin aufrechterhalten hatte fiel vollends von seinem Gesicht und John konnte den Wahnsinn in seinem ehemaligen Freund erkennen.

„Sebastian, ich..."

„NEIN, nenn mich nicht Sebastian." Er machte eine Pause und starrte John feindselig an. „Mein richtiger Name ist Jake. Jake Moriarty."

Und damit drehte er sich um, stürmte aus der Zelle und schlug die Türe hart hinter sich zu. Johns Mund stand weit offen, als er sich von diesem letzten Schlag erholte. Immer noch an den Stuhl gefesselt, versuchte er diese unerwartete Information zu verarbeiten.

Sebastian war Jim Moriartys älterer Bruder! Verdammte Scheisse, das hatte er nicht auf dem Plan gehabt. Und genau wie sein psychopatischer Bruder war er gefährlich und instabil. Die Entlassung aus der Armee, zusammen mit den Schuldgefühlen über den Tod seines Freundes hatten Seb- nein Jake in einem labilen Zustand gelassen, und Jim hatte diese Schwäche brutal ausgenutzt. Er hatte seinen Bruder in sein perfektes Werkzeug gewandelt, treu, loyal und absolut tödlich. John erinnerte sich zurück an den Pool, die ganzen Schützen. War Jake einer von ihnen gewesen? Wie oft hatten sich ihre Wege gekreuzt, ohne dass John es realisiert hatte? Wie oft war er durch das Fadenkreuz von Jakes geladenem Gewehr gelaufen?

Und dann, vor einigen Monaten, die Schützen die auf ihn, Lestrade und Mrs. Hudson gezielt hatten. Mit diesem neuen Wissen war sich John sicher, das Jake derjenige war der ihn im Visier hatte. Jim hatte schon immer einen besonders morbiden Sinn für Humor gehabt.

Entgegen Jakes Anschuldigungen hatte John sehr wohl versucht, in Kontakt mit seinen Kameraden zu treten, und Sebastians Name war der erste auf seiner Liste, aber mit den verdeckten Identitäten blieben all seine Nachforschungen ergebnislos. Die Armee hatte sich geweigert, die geheimen Daten herauszugeben und er gab irgendwann resigniert auf. Nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte er erwartet seinen Freund unter solchen Umständen wieder zu sehen!

* * *

Sherlock hörte den Tumult im Gang vor seiner Zelle, es hatte ihn aus seinem Gedankenpalast und zurück in die Realität geholt, und er war verärgert, dass die Wachleute seine Ruhe so unsanft störten. Sie hatten einen neuen Gefangenen gebracht und, wenn er das Geschrei richtig deutete, dann war Jake nicht sehr erfreut. Er kümmerte sich nicht um das Schicksal seines Mitgefangenen, aber solange er Jakes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog war Sherlock dankbar. Er erholte sich immer noch von seiner letzten Auseinandersetzung mit dem Irren vor ein paar Tagen:

_Er war endlich die Handschellen los. Nachdem er eine Ewigkeit in einer sehr unbequemen, knieenden Position verbracht hatte, waren seine Schultern, Nacken und Beine steif und die strapazierten Muskeln brannten wie Feuer. Die Wachen zogen ihn brutal auf die Beine und lachten, als diese unter dem plötzlichen Gewicht nachgaben. Erniedrigung. Sherlock scherte sich nicht darum, alles was für ihn zählte waren die stechenden Schmerzen, die in Wellen durch seinen Körper pulsierten. Sie brachten ihn in einen anderen Raum und setzten ihn auf einen Stuhl. Fesseln waren nicht nötig, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hatte kaum die Kraft sich zu bewegen, ganz davon zu schweigen die Wachen anzugreifen. Der eiskalte Schwall Wasser der sich ohne Warnung über seinen Rücken ergoss ließ ihn kurz vor Schmerz und Schock aufschreien, dann gab sein geschwächter Körper nach und er verlor das Bewusstsein. _

_Als er wieder aufwachte war er zurück in seiner Zelle, frisch rasiert, gewaschen und mit neuer Kleidung. Es war zwar nur ein T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose, aber er nahm was er bekommen konnte. Außer den Wachen hatte er nie jemanden gesehen, niemand sprach mit ihm und es gab kein ersichtliches Muster. Er hatte fast aufgeben, den Sinn hinter dieser seltsamen Taktik zu verstehen, als Jake Moriarty zum ersten Mal erschien. Als er erkannte, dass er in die Hände von Jims Bruder gefallen war, machten die Dinge zum ersten Mal Sinn. Wenn Jake auch nur im Ansatz wie Jim war, dann genoss er das Spiel mehr als das Töten an sich. Und Sherlock behielt Recht, Jake zeigte im Fotos von John: Vor dem Supermarkt, in der Baker Street, sich mit Sarah unterhaltend vor der Praxis. Dann zog Jake ein Feuerzeug aus der Tasche und verbrannte die Bilder. Die Nachricht war klar. Wir wissen wo er ist. Wir können ihn jederzeit erreichen. Spiel mit uns oder John stirbt. _

_Jake kam am nächsten Tag zurück, diesmal mit Wasser und Essen. Richtiges Essen, nicht die langweiligen Müsliriegel, die er bisher bekommen hatte. Sherlock war schwach, durstig und hungrig und als Jake ihm die Sachen anbot, griff er zu. _

_„Dein guter Doktor hat dich vergessen. Er kümmert sich nicht mehr um dich, oder vielleicht hat er das sowieso nie getan. Er lebt sein Leben als ob du nie existiert hättest." _

_Sherlock wollte Jake ins Gesicht schreien, das John ihn niemals vergessen würde, aber er realisierte das dies ihn nicht weiterbringen würde und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, zu essen. _

_„Selbst dein Bruder hat aufgegeben. Er weiß, dass du seit einem Monat vermisst bist, aber er hat nicht einen einzigen seiner Agenten aktiviert. Kümmert er sich wirklich so wenig um seinen kleinen Bruder? Vielleicht ist er froh, dass er dich endlich los ist? Wusstest du das er dich einen Quälgeist nennt?" _

_„Du siehst, du bist ganz alleine hier. Niemand sucht nach dir. Niemand interessiert sich dafür was aus dir wird. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht umbringen. Das wäre langweilig, wie mein lieber Bruder zu sagen pflegte. Ich werde dich hierbehalten bis du die Welt da draußen vergessen hast, bis du dich nicht mehr an deinen eigenen Namen erinnern kannst. Dein Verstand wird sich aus lauter Langeweile selbst zerlegen. Dann werde ich dich zu deinem Doktor zurückgeben. Ihm zeigen was sein lächerliches Überleben dich gekostet hat. Denkst du er wird das mögen?" Er machte eine dramatische Pause. „Wenn du denkst, dass du clever genug bist um von hier zu entkommen, dann liegst du falsch. Ich bin nicht mein Bruder, meine Spiele sind etwas, sagen wir direkter. Schmerzhafter. Ich werde dich auseinander nehmen, dich zerbrechen bis nichts mehr von dir übrig ist. Der Anblick alleine sollte genügen, um Johns Herz zu brechen, denkst du nicht auch? Und dann werde ich euch beide töten, als Erinnerung an alle, dass der Name Moriarty immer noch für etwas steht. Du wirst mir dabei helfen, dass Netzwerk meines Bruders wieder zu voller Größe zu entfalten. Welch Ironie!"_

_Sherlock starrte Jake wütend an, blieb aber still. Er würde sich nicht von dem Wahnsinnigen provozieren lassen. Nicht solange er noch stark genug war um zurück zu kämpfen. _

Isolation. Er hatte nie wirklich viel damit experimentiert, aber nun erkannte er was für ein mächtiges Werkzeug es war. Er speicherte die Information für später. Seit Jakes letztem Besuch hatte er keinerlei Kontakt mit seinen Wachmännern gehabt. Sherlock wünschte sich die Folter zurück, dann hätte er wenigstens den physischen Schmerz auf den er sich konzentrieren konnte. Aber jetzt, mit seinen Verletzungen so gut wie verheilt, hatte er keinerlei Stimulation für seinen unterbeschäftigtes Verstand. Er war zu Tode gelangweilt. Und er meinte das nicht sprichwörtlich...

Die Schritte im Gang stoppten vor seiner Tür und er konnte den Schlüssel im Schloss hören. Endlich passierte wieder etwas, obwohl er jetzt vermutlich mit einem verärgerten und aufgebrachten Jake rechnen musste. Als nur zwei der Wachmänner eintraten war Sherlock fast ein bisschen enttäuscht. Die Wachen griffen ihn und führten ihn unsanft aus der Zelle, fesselten ihn allerdings nicht mit den üblichen Handschellen.

‚Interessant,' dachte er. ‚Die Idioten fallen tatsächlich auf meine gespielte Schwäche herein. Bald werden sie ihre Wachsamkeit soweit reduzieren das ich von hier entkommen kann.'

Jake wartet im Flur, vor einer offenen Tür.

„Zeit einen alten Freund zu treffen. Genieß es solange du kannst." Mit einem finsteren Grinsen stieß er Sherlock in Johns Zelle und verschloss die Tür hinter seinen beiden Gefangenen.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock stolperte in die Zelle und erstarrte. Er hörte Jake vage im Hintergrund, aber seine Worte erreichten ihn nicht. Jede einzelne Nervenzelle in seinem Körper konzentrierte sich auf die unmögliche Figur die vor ihm saß.

„J-John?" Seine Stimme versagte. Seltsam, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann dass das letzte Mal passiert war.

„Sherlock! Oh Gott, sie sind am leben!" John klang sehr ehrleichtert, aber es schwang noch etwas anderes in seiner Stimme, eine Emotion, die Sherlock nicht ganz definieren konnte.

Der Anblick seines Freundes war ein kompletter Schock für Sherlock. Niemals hätte er ihn hier erwartet, Mycroft und seine Agenten, ja, aber nicht John. Wie hatte er ihn gefunden? Woher wusste er überhaupt dass er in Schwierigkeiten war? Woher wusste John dass er am Leben war? Als der erste Schock überwunden war, konzentrierte sich sein Blick auf Johns Aussehen, die Schlussfolgerungen kamen blitzschnell und gaben ihm einige Antworten auf seine drängendsten Fragen.

_'Funktionale Militärkleidung, zerknittert und mit Spuren von Vegetation und Erde.'_

_'Kampfstiefel, neu, weniger als zwei Wochen getragen, schlammig.'_

_'Neue Falten im Gesicht, Haare einen Ton mehr Grau, leicht verschleierter Blick.'_

John hatte London vor zwei Wochen verlassen um nach ihm zu suchen. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten erwartete und war darauf vorbereitet, dass erklärte die Militärkleidung, vor seiner Gefangennahme war er vermutlich auch bewaffnet gewesen. Er hatte seine Informationen von Mycroft, niemand sonst wusste von Sherlocks Mission und dem Fakt, dass er verschwunden war. Die letzte Nacht hatte er im Freien verbracht, die meiste Zeit auf dem Bauch liegend und mit gespreizten Armen. Er hatte dieses Haus über Stunden mit dem Fernglas beobachtet. Der verschleierte Blick suggerierte Betäubung und das Fehlen von Schotterpartikeln an seinen Schuhen bestätigte den Fakt das er bewusstlos rein getragen wurde. Das Haus war von Schotterpfaden umgeben, Sherlock hatte die kleinen Steinchen an den Schuhen der Wachleute schon seit langem beobachtet. Johns Schuhe zeigten keine Spuren von Steinchen. Und, obwohl er sich offensichtlich freute ihn wiederzusehen, konnte Sherlock die Spuren der Trauer und Depression der letzten Monate in seinem Gesicht lesen. Trauer, die er verschuldet hatte.

Alle diese Fakten etablierten sich innerhalb der wenigen Sekunden die er brauchte, um die kurze Distanz von der Tür zu John zurückzulegen.

„Was machen sie hier?" fauchte Sherlock.

* * *

John schnappte nach Luft als er seinen Freund sah. Er erkannte ihn kaum wieder. Sherlock sah furchtbar aus, er war abgemagert, sein billiges T-Shirt hing lose um seinen dürren Körper und er war von Kopf bis Fuß mit Abschürfungen und Blutergüssen bedeckt. Der schlimmste Anblick waren aber seine Augen. Der Funke in ihnen war erloschen, und alles was John sah war Trostlosigkeit und Apathie.

_,Was hat er ihnen angetan?'_ Dachte John in leiser Verzweiflung. ,Bin ich zu spät_?_'

Aber dann, in einem Sekunden Bruchteil, änderte sich alles. Sherlocks Schock verschwand und der Funke in seinen Augen war zurück als er sich vor John aufbaute.

„Was machen sie hier?" fauchte er, und kniete sich vor John auf den Boden, in seiner typischen eleganten Art, allerdings konnte sein geschwächter Körper die Bewegung nicht präzise genug ausführen. Er verlor die Balance und fiel ziemlich ungeschickten auf sein Hinterteil.

„Hm, hallo erst mal. Gut zu wissen dass sie nicht tot sind. Schön sie wiederzusehen." John fühlte den alten Zorn auf Sherlocks Lüge in ihm aufsteigen, doch Sherlocks Gesicht zeigte keine Reaktion auf den vorwurfsvollen Ton.

„Ja, wie auch immer." Er machte eine abwertende Geste mit seinen Händen. „Sie waren nicht überrascht mich zu sehen, das heißt sie wussten dass ich am Leben bin und erwarteten mich hier zu finden. Mycroft. Vielleicht Sentimentalität, aber vermutlich hatte er einfach keine anderen Ressourcen zur Verfügung und beschloss, sie auszunutzen. Sie kamen um mich zu retten, aber ihr Plan ging schief und jetzt sind wir beide gefangen. Jake wird versuchen sie gegen mich zu benutzen, was meine Position noch schwieriger macht als sie sowieso schon war. So, ernsthaft, _warum_ sind sie hier?"

John seufzte. Sherlock in seinem besten Detektivmodus, ätzend wie immer. Aber dies war trotzdem so viel besser als der Schatten seiner selbst den John in seine Zelle kommen gesehen hatte.

„Sie sind ein Vollidiot! Ich habe sie vermisst! Das ist alles." John nahm einen tiefen Atem um sich zu beruhigen. „Das kommt vielleicht als Überraschung für sie, aber ich habe die Lüge um ihren Selbstmord selbst mit meinem kleinen Hirn erkannt. Dann habe ich Mycroft davon überzeugt mir die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, was nicht gerade leicht war, und nachdem ich erfuhr, dass sie verschwunden sind, habe ich alles stehen und liegen lassen und mich auf die Suche gemacht. Die Gefangennahme durch Moriarty Senior stand nicht auf dem Plan, zugegebenermaßen. Und ich bin immer noch verdammt sauer das sie mich angelogen haben!"

Sherlock blinzelte, aber wenigstens hatte er den Anstand während Johns Ausbruch still zu bleiben. John fühlte wie all die Anspannung der letzten Wochen und Monate von ihm abfiel. Er hatte seinen Freund gefunden, lebendig und mehr oder weniger wohlauf. Die raue Schale des Detektives hatte einige Risse bekommen, aber sein innerstes war noch intakt. Er war nicht zu spät, jetzt musste er nur noch einen Weg finden hier raus zu kommen.

„Wie?"

„Wie was?"

„Wie schlagen sie vor das wir hier raus kommen? Falls es ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist, sie sind an einen Stuhl gefesselt, hinter einer soliden Eisentür eingeschlossen, im Gang vor der Zellen patrollieren zwei bewaffnete Wachen und da oben in der Ecke ist eine Kamera die _alles _aufzeichnet."

John bemerkte, wie Sherlock die letzten Worte betonte und er sah Den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Der Ausdruck der normalerweise sagte 'Wie können sie das nicht wissen? Es ist doch so offensichtlich!' Und dann begriff er. Jake zeichnete alles auf, natürlich, er war ein Überwachungsspezialist, es gab nicht nur eine Kamera sondern auch ein Mikrophon in dieser Zelle. Jake konnte jedes Wort hören.

„Sie lesen also immer noch meine Gedanken?" Er entschied sich Sherlocks Beispiel zu folgen, hielt seine Stimme neutral und leicht verärgert. Sherlock stand auf und begann in der Zelle auf und ab zu gehen, scheinbar um seine Beine auszustrecken, aber er hatte sich cleverer weise genau so vor der Kamera positioniert, dass diese sein Gesicht und Johns nicht sehen konnte. Die Bewegung schien komplett unbeabsichtigt, aber John wusste es besser. Er formte die nächsten Worte lautlos mit seinen Lippen.

„Ich habe verstanden."

Sherlock ließ für einen Moment seine eisige Maske fallen und John war erstaunt über den Tumult an Emotionen die über sein Gesicht zogen, Erleichterung, Freude und Schuldbewusstsein. Nur einen Moment später war die Maske wieder fest in Platz.

„Sie waren schon immer sehr transparent für mich, John." Die gleichgültige, abwertende Stimme war zurück und Sherlock lehnte sich an die Wand, sein Gesicht nicht länger vor der Kamera versteckt.

„Nun, dann sollten sie wissen das ich keinen Plan habe, aber ich bin mir sicher das wir uns etwas ausdenken können. Mit ihrem massiven Intellekt und so!"

Sherlock gab ihm ein bestätigendes Nicken, und ließ sich langsam an der Wand herunter gleiten, bis er wieder auf dem Boden saß, seine langen Beine vor ihm ausgestreckt. In dieser Position war sein gesamter Oberkörper, inklusive seinem Gesicht vor der Kamera versteckt, aber die Bewegung schien so natürlich, dass sie keinen Verdacht erregen würde. Sherlock schloss seine Augen und ein Ausdruck von kompletter Erschöpfung und Elend verzerrte sein Gesicht in eine verzweifelte Grimasse. Es war so selten, dass er echte Emotionen zeigte und in den letzten Minuten war sein Gesicht so offen wie John es nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Dies war ein Zeichen dafür, dass seine normalen Filter nicht mehr funktionierten und John stellte ernüchtert fest, dass es nur einen plausiblen Grund dafür gab.

Er wechselte in seinen Doktormodus. Aus seiner eigenen Erfahrung mit traumatisierten Patienten zog er parallelen zu Sherlocks Verhalten. Der Detektiv war seit einem Monat in Gefangenschaft, und wie es aussah, wurde er nicht gerade gut behandelt. Er war offensichtlich erschöpft, mental wie physisch, aber er versteckte seine Schwäche hinter eine Fassade. Aus Erfahrung wusste John, dass diese Fassade nicht endlos aufrechterhalten werden konnte, und Sherlock zeigte bereits die ersten Zeichen dafür, dass seine Rüstung Risse bekam. Misshandlung über lange Zeiträume hinterließen Narben, und obwohl Sherlock sehr gut darin war diese herunterzuspielen wusste John, dass sie da waren. Er erkannte die Zeichen, die plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen, der Vorwand das alles beim alten ist und das verharmlosen der Misshandlung als keine große Sache. Aber es _war_ eine große Sache und es würde früher oder später zuschlagen. Nur weil psychologische Folter keine sichtbaren Verletzungen hinterließ, hieß das nicht, dass diese nicht da waren. John konnte nur hoffen dass er Sherlock rechtzeitig hier heraus bekam, bevor er komplett zusammenbrach.

Seine körperlichen Wunden waren bislang nur oberflächlich, zumindest das wenige was John sehen konnte, aber er wollte trotzdem einen Blick darauf werfen. Aber solange er an diesen verdammten Stuhl gefesselt war hatte er keine Möglichkeit dazu. Er entschied, dass er Sherlock stattdessen einige Information geben konnte, mit Sebast- Jake hier gab es wirklich keinen Grund seine wahren Qualifikationen zu verheimlichen.

„Ok, es gibt da ein paar Dinge aus meiner Vergangenheit die ich ihnen bisher nicht erzählt habe. Vielleicht hilft ihnen das, mich in einem anderen Licht zu sehen..."

Er erzählte Sherlock die gleiche Geschichte, die er auch Mycroft erzählt hatte. Er fügte die neuen Informationen über den Einfluss seines vermeintlichen Todes auf Jake und dessen Abstieg in den Wahnsinn hinzu. Während seiner Erzählung öffnete Sherlock seine Augen und beobachtet ihn mit intensiver Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich verstehe nicht wie diese Information uns helfen kann hier auszubrechen." Sherlock klang komplette gelangweilt, seine glänzenden Augen erzählten jedoch eine andere Geschichte.

_'Sie schaffen e simmer wieder mich zu überraschen.'_

Die Konversation wurde nonverbal fortgesetzt. Es war eine Fähigkeit, die sie über die Zeit entwickelt hatten. Sherlock konnte andere Menschen wie ein offenes Buch lesen, eine angehobene Augenbraue, eine kleines zucken der Lippe, er interpretierte diese Informationen mühelos. Es war nicht ganz so einfach für John, aber er fand dass er ein ganz passabler Lippenleser war. Dazu kam die Vertrautheit, die sich automatisch entwickelte wenn man so eng zusammen lebte und arbeitete. So waren beide in der Lage die Gesichtsausdrücke des anderen in Worte zu interpretieren. Es war eine nützliche Fähigkeit, und John benutzte sie regelmäßig, um Sherlock zu zügeln wenn er mal wieder kurz davor war einen Zeugen zu beleidigen.

Er kehrte aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart und zuckte mit den Mundwinkeln. _'Ich habe es nicht mit Absicht geheim gehalten.'_

_'Ich weiß.'_ Sherlock formte die Worte mit seinen Lippen und brach dann den Augenkontakt, blickte kurz nach unten auf seine Füße und hob dann seinen Blick zu John. _'Er wird ihnen wehtun.'_

John nickte fast unmerklich und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. Er hob sein Kinn und starrte Sherlock kompromisslos in die Augen. ‚Ich kann damit umgehen.'

_'Sie sollten gar nicht hier sein.'_ Der Blick in Sherlocks Augen, der Schmerz den er dort sah raubte John den Atem. Noch ein komplett unerwarteter Moment voller Emotionen und es traf ihn unvorbereitet. John machte einen schwachen Versuch ein Lächeln zu produzieren und hoffte, dass es die richtige Nachricht transportierte:

_'Es ist ok. Wir sind ok. Wir schaffen das.'_

Laut sagte er: „Ich habe es satt. Wie dämlich von mir zu glauben, dass sie sich freuen würden mich zu sehen. Keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher das Jake sie bald aus dieser miserablen Situation befreit und sie zurück in ihre eigene Zelle wirft. Und jetzt halten sie die Klappe und lassen sie mich schlafen! Ich bin müde."

Mit einem verstimmten Seufzer schloss er seine Augen und schickte ein stilles Gebet gen Himmel, dass Jake dieses kleine Schauspiel glaubte. Ansonsten würden die Dinge sehr schnell sehr unangenehm werden.

Er zog Revue über ihre momentane Situation. Sherlock war geschwächt, physisch und psychisch, aber er kämpfte. Er würde dies allerdings nicht mehr lange aufrechterhalten können. Seine eigene Position war nur unwesentlich besser, er war bisher unverletzt aber das würde sich mit Sicherheit bald ändern. Jakes Wissen um seine Fähigkeiten war ein klarer Nachteil. Er brauchte mehr Informationen, wie Jake diese Operation leitete, wie viele Wachen, Schichtwechsel, wo die Kameras und Mikrophone versteckt waren. Informationen die er sich beschaffen konnte, aber es würde Zeit brauchen. Und Zeit war das einzige was er nicht hatte!


	6. Chapter 6

Jake Moriarty saß vor seinen Überwachungsbildschirmen. Auf dem Tisch vor ihm standen vier große Monitore, drei davon zeigten Live Bilder der Kameras, die im und rund um das Haus angebracht waren in kleinen Fenstern. Jake ignorierte diese und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Monitor ganz rechts, der das Video aus John und Sherlocks Zelle zeigte. Er drehte den Ton auf laut, um die Unterhaltung seiner zwei Gefangenen besser hören zu können.

Er wurde immer fassungsloser als er dem Gespräch folgte. Nein… nein, nein…NEIN! Das ging alles in die völlig falsche Richtung! Sherlock hätte sich freuen sollen seinen Freund wieder zu sehen, oder zu mindestens irgendeine Gefühlsregung zeigen, und nicht diese totale, kalte Gleichgültigkeit! Wenn John ihm nichts bedeutete dann war sein ganzer Plan nutzlos. Jake griff sich die Tastatur vor ihm und warf sie wutentbrannt an die Wand. Das löste zwar seine Probleme nicht, tat aber gut und half ihm, seinen Ärger abzureagieren. Etwas ruhiger wandte er sich wieder dem Video zu.

Und dann sah er es. Da passierte noch etwas anderes zwischen den beiden Männern. Nicht nur gesprochene Worte. Johns Augen wanderten zur Kamera und verweilten dort nur einen Augenblick zu lange. Jakes Aufmerksamkeit war geweckt. Sherlocks Gesicht war vor dem Auge der Kamera verborgen, aber John schien auf eine Art Signal zu reagieren. Sein Ausdruck wechselte von schuldbewusst zu herausfordernd zu lächelnd innerhalb weniger Sekunden, zu schnell um Zufall zu sein und es passte auch nicht zu dem Gespräch das er hörte. Sein Gesicht war voll und ganz auf Sherlock fixiert… Das musste es sein - eine lautlose Konversation! Die beiden wussten also, dass sie abgehört wurden und versuchten ihn zu täuschen.

Jake hatte genug gesehen. Mit neuer Entschlossenheit stand er auf und schritt in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab. Er wollte Rache für den Tod seines Bruders und er würde sie bekommen, so oder so. Er würde diesen arroganten Bastard Sherlock schon kleinkriegen, das selbstgefällige Lächeln für immer von seinem Gesicht löschen und wenn es das letzte war, was er je tat! Und wenn John als Kollateralschaden draufging, dann umso besser!

Er starrte auf den Monitor und sah Johns Gesicht in Großaufnahme. Mit neu erwachtem Hass erinnerte er sich zurück an den Moment, als er John zum ersten Mal seit Afghanistan wieder gesehen hatte.

London, Februar 2012

_Jacob Moriarty saß zusammen mit seinem Bruder in einem kleinen Cafe in London. Die PTBS Diagnose hatte alle seine Chancen als privater Soeldner zu arbeiten zunichte gemacht, selbst private Sicherheitsfirmen nahmen Abstand davon, einen hochqualifizierten Mörder mit psychologischen Problemen einzustellen. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach London hatte Jake rasch festgestellt, welch ein Fluch diese Diagnose wirklich war. Nachdem er sich einige Monate mehr schlecht als recht durchgeschlagen hatte, gab er auf und kontaktierte seinen jüngeren Bruder. Er hatte ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, als er hörte, in welchen Kreisen sich sein Bruder aufhielt hatte Jake allen Kontakt abgebrochen. Seine Karriere als Offizier stand auf dem Spiel und ein krimineller Bruder war nicht gerade gern gesehen bei den Kommandeuren. _

_Trotz der langen Entfremdung hatte Jim seinen Bruder sofort bei sich aufgenommen. Und nachdem er dessen Qualitäten – und Rücksichtslosigkeit – in einigen Operationen ausgetestet hatte machte er ihn zu seiner rechten Hand innerhalb seines Netzwerkes. Und Jake begriff, warum sein Bruder ihn so scheinbar selbstlos aufgenommen hatte. In einer kriminellen Organisation wie der seinen war es unmöglich einen echten Vertrauten zu finden. Außer es handelte sich um ein Familienmitglied._

_Anfangs war Jake von der Vorstellung alleine entsetzt, unschuldige Zivilisten zu töten, aber Jim hatte ihn schnell überzeugt, dass es keine unschuldigen in diesem Krieg gab. Es war immer eine Frage von wir oder sie, und Jake wählte immer seine Familie. Und er fand, dass er die Spielchen seines Bruders immer mehr genoss, vor allem die Intelligenz mit der er seine Gegner ausschaltete. _

_Das Spiel hatte sich gewandelt als er eines Tages in Jims Buero trat und den Tisch voller Fotos fand. Als er sich die Bilder genauer betrachtete musste er sich plötzlich am Tisch festhalten um nicht die Balance zu verlieren. _

_„Jake? Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen oder hast du eine andere Entschuldigung dafür meine Unterlagen durcheinander zu bringen?"_

_„Die-, die Männer, auf den Bilder… wer sind sie?" _

_„Oh, das ist mein momentanes Lieblingsspielzeug, Sherlock Holmes und sein treuer Begleiter, John Watson. Warum?" Sein Ton wurde scharf. „Kennst du die beiden?"_

_Jake holte tief Luft und zwang seine aufgeregten Nerven sich zu beruhigen. „Ja. Ja, das könnte man so sagen." _

_Und damit startete Jakes eigene Besessenheit. Während sein Bruder sich mit seinen Machtspielen und Intrigen amüsierte, folgte er John wohin er auch ging. Er hatte ihn mehr als einmal direkt im Visier, aber Jim hatte ihm verboten den Arzt auch nur anzufassen. Irgendetwas von wegen das Spiel machte mehr Spaß mit John. So stand er im Schatten und wartete, wie ein Adler der langsam und unsichtbar seine Kreise zieht und auf den perfekten Moment zum Angriff wartete. _

_Der schicksalhafte Tag am St. Barts Krankenhaus hatte das Leben aller Beteiligten verändert. Auch seines. Er war so kurz davor gewesen John zu erschießen, aber die Befehle von seinem Bruder waren klar und deutlich. John stirbt nur wenn Sherlock nicht springt. Und Sherlock sprang. Es dauerte mehrere Stunden bis er realisierte das Jim nicht wie geplant zurück kam, das er in Fakt, nie wieder zurück kommen würde. Und da war John bereits von einem dichten Ring an Sicherheitsleuten umgeben gewesen. Das hatte er vermutlich Mycroft Holmes zu verdanken. Jake entschied sich für einen taktischen Rückzug. Er konnte warten. Seine Chance würde kommen und dann konnte nichts auf der Welt ihn aufhalten John zu töten. Und dieses Mal würde er tot bleiben. _

Ungarn, kleines Dorf in der Nähe von Budapest, 13 Oktober 2012

John und Sherlock wurden in einen kleinen Raum geschleift, nicht mehr als vier Meter lang und drei Meter breit, mit zwei Metallstühlen in der Mitte. Die Wachen schubsten Sherlock auf einen der Stühle und John wurde unsanft auf den anderen gestoßen. Beide Stühle hatten Armlehnen und im Moment als er sich hinsetzte bemerkte John, wie sich die Handschellen um seine Handgelenke schlossen. Die Wachen sicherten seine Fußgelenke auf ähnliche Weise und ließen sie dann alleine.

John testete wie viel Spielraum er hatte und stellte rasch fest, dass es nicht viel war. Er schaute erst zu Scherlock, der ihm genau gegenüber saß und analysierte dann den Rest des Raumes. Keine Kameras, und soweit er das beurteilen konnte auch keine Mikrophone, aber die waren leicht zu verstecken.

„Es gibt keine hier. Ich war schon öfter in diesem Raum, für Jakes - nennen wir es ‚Unterhaltung'. Keine Kameras, keine Mikrophone. Das einzige was neu ist, ist ihr Stuhl." Natürlich las Sherlock ihn wie ein offenes Buch. Dies war also die Folterkammer. John erschauerte beim Gedanken daran, was Sherlock hier bereits durch litten hatte. Er versuchte die Stimmung etwas aufzuheitern, auch um seiner selbst willen.

„Etwas unbequem hier."

„Ja, die Unterkunft hier ist nicht gerade mein üblicher Standard. Ich fange an zu begreifen warum sie so negative über Entführungen denken. Sie sind wirklich etwas nervig." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten in einem seiner seltenen, echten Lächeln. John erwiderte es. Aber das Lachen wich aus Sherlocks Zügen genauso schnell wie es gekommen war. Er schaute John lange und durchdringend an. Als er endlich sprach, war seine Stimme rau und gebrochen.

„Es tut mir leid dass ich sie zurückgelassen habe. Mit dem was ich heute weiß hätte ich ihnen die Wahrheit sagen sollten. Ich habe nur versucht sie zu beschützen, sie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Ich habe versagt."

John sah die ungefilterten Emotionen in Sherlocks Gesicht. Sein Freund schaute ihn fast scheu an, und plötzlich erkannte John all die Unsicherheiten die Sherlock immer zeigte, sobald er mit echten Gefühlen umgehen musste.

„Verzeihen sie mir."

John war sprachlos. Sherlock entschuldigte sich nie. Aber leider war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für emotionale Wiedervereinigungen.

„Ich habe ihnen in dem Moment vergeben als mir Mycroft sagte das sie gesprungen sind um Mrs. Hudson und Greg zu retten." John schluckte hart und schaute Sherlock scharf an. „Aber jetzt brauche ich ihre Hilfe um uns beide zu retten!"

Dies war vermutlich der letzte Moment, in dem er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes hatte, ohne dass jemand zuhörte.

„Sherlock, hören sie mir zu. Wir wissen beide was als nächstes passieren wird. Es wird schmerzhaft für sie werden das mit anzusehen." Sherlock schaute John scharf an als er dies in einem sachlichen Ton erklärte. „Was? Ich sage es wie es ist. Es macht keinen Sinn, die Wahrheit zu beschönigen. Sie müssen wissen dass es OK ist. Egal was er mit antut, egal was er sagt, er wird mich nicht sofort umbringen. Ich bin viel wertvoller für ihn lebendig und Jake weiß das. Und ich habe gelernt mit Folter umzugehen, das war Teil meiner Ausbildung. Also bitte, folgen sie meinen Anweisungen, nur dieses eine Mal. Ziehen sie sich in ihren Gedächtnispalast zurück, schalten sie ab, was immer ihnen hilft, aber lassen sie ihn nicht von ihm beeindrucken. Sherlock, können sie das für mich tun?"

Sherlock nickte kurz und sammelte sich. Die beiden Freunde warteten in angespannter Stille.

* * *

Jake Moriarty betrat den Raum auf ähnlich Art und Weise wie sein Bruder. Laut und selbstbewusst.

„Hallo Schatzi, ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht zu lange warten lassen, wichtige Besprechungen, ihr wisst ja wie das ist. Es ist einfach unmöglich heutzutage anständiges Personal zu finden."

Sherlock erwiderte dies mit einem extrem aufgesetzten Lächeln. Wie erwartet, reizte dies Jake sofort. Er wirbelte herum, griff Sherlocks Arme und lehnte sich über ihn bis sein Gesicht nur noch einige Zentimeter von dem des Detektivs entfernt war.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen?" keifte er.

Sherlock schloss seine Augen für eine Sekunde und seufzte überdramatisch. „_Bitte _sei nicht so langweilig. Verstehest du wirklich nicht den Humor hinter dem Fakt, dass ich für deinen Mangel an Personal verantwortlich bin? Oder ist das Teil deine komplette Unfähigkeit, ein kriminelles Netzwerk so raffiniert und brillant wie das deines Bruders zu leiten?"

John zuckte zusammen. Sherlock hatte wirklich ein Talent dafür andere Leute zu beleidigen.

„WAGE es nicht über meinen Bruder zu sprechen! Du hast ihn erschossen, du hast kein Recht-„

„_Ich_ habe _ihn_ erschossen?" Sherlock unterbrach ihn mit gespielter Ungläubigkeit. „Du solltest deine Fakten prüfen bevor du anfängst unschuldige Leute zu beschuldigen. Dein lieber Bruder hat sich selbst erschossen."

Jake starrte ich fassungslos an. „Oh, das wusstest du nicht? Hast du nie in den Polizeibericht geschaut? Ah, ich vergaß, du warst zu beschäftigt damit, John zu beschatten, nicht wahr? Und du willst das Netzwerk deines Bruders leiten? Du? Du bist lächerlich im Vergleich zu ihm. Er war ein Genie, Wahnsinnig, aber nichts desto trotz genial. Du bist nur ein Fußsoldat, nützlich als Kämpfer, aber du wirst nie seine Finesse erreichen. Selbst ohne meine Hilfe wäre seine Organisation bald zerfallen."

John verstand was Sherlock vorhatte. Er versuchte Jakes Fokus auf sich selbst zu lenken, ihn von seinem eigentlichen Plan abzulenken, um John zu beschützen. Ein nobler Versuch, aber John kannte Jake, oder eher, er kannte Sebastian. Er war ein gefährlicher Mann, besonders wenn man ihn reizte. John entschied, sich einzumischen bevor die Situation eskalierte.

„Sebastian, Sherlock hat Recht. Du bist kein Krimineller, du bist ein Soldat. Und ein verdammt guter. Du hast einen Eid geschworen dein Vaterland zu beschützen. Und du warst gut in deinem Job. Jim ist tot, du kannst wieder dein eigenes Leben führen. Tritt aus seinem Schatten heraus, du hast niemand etwas zu beweisen."

Jake lies langsam von Sherlock ab und drehte sich zu John um, der mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck seine Aufrichtigkeit untermauerte. Leider ging Johns Plan nicht auf. Anstelle das er Jake an seine gute Seite erinnerte, hatte er ihn ermutigt zurück in seine Soldaten Rolle zu schlüpfen. Er realisierte seinen Fehler sofort als er das grausame und kalte Grinsen sah, dass über Jakes Gesicht glitt. Der Funke des Wahnsinns, der bis vor einem Moment noch ein seinen Augen glomm, war von kontrolliertem, kaltem Hass verdrängt worden.

„Johnny Boy, wie Recht du hast!" Der spottende Ton war zurück, aber diesmal hielt er keinerlei Humor. „Ich bin ein Soldat, trainiert darauf meine Gegner zu auszuschalten und Informationen um jeden Preis zu extrahieren." Er wandte sich Sherlock zu und flüsterte, „Er weiß das, weil er das gleiche Training durchlaufen hat." Er drehte sich zurück zu John und fügte mit eisiger Stimme hinzu. „Nicht wahr, John? Du weißt, zu was ich in der Lage bin. Du kennst die Methoden die man uns beigebracht hat. Du hast sie sogar selbst angewendet." Er trat zurück und beobachtete als seine Worte ihren Effekt erzielten.

Sherlock schaffte es nur gerade so, seinen eigenen Schock verstecken bevor Jake ihn ertappte. Aber in seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. John – sein John – sein ruhiger, freundlicher und liebenswürdiger John hatte andere Menschen gefoltert? Ein einziger Blick auf Johns Gesicht bestätigte Jakes Worte, er schaute absolut jämmerlich und beschämt zu Boden als ihn die alten Erinnerungen verfolgten.

„Ja, es stimmt, unser unschuldiger John hier hat Leuten wehgetan. Er hat sogar getötet. Aber nicht nur im Krieg, nicht wahr? Der Taxifahrer in London, das war kein Akt des Krieges, das warst nur du, John Watson, der einen anderen Zivilisten ermordet hat. Wie kannst du es wagen mich zu verurteilen für was ich getan habe? Wir waren in der gleichen Situation. Beide aus dem Militär ausgestoßen, gegen unseren Willen. Beide von Männer aufgelesen, die uns den Adrenalinrausch ermöglichen den wir so verzweifelt brauchen. Und du bist auf der Seite der Verlierer gelandet, John. Denn du bist jetzt in meiner Gewalt, und bitte erwarte kein Mitleid. Ich habe dich einmal durch die Berge getragen, diese Freundlichkeit wird sich nicht wiederholen."

Er schaute sich seine beiden Gefangenen mit Genugtuung an. John schaute absolute miserabel aus und Sherlock, nun, sein Gesicht war passiv, wie immer, aber Jake war sich sicher das zumindest einer oder zwei seiner Schläge ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Jetzt musste er nur noch dieses Spiel aufrechterhalten und die harte Schale des Detektivs würde bald zerbröckeln.

„Ich bin langsam mit dir umgegangen, Sherlock. Nun, da John uns gefunden hat bin ich mir sicher, dass dein nerviger Bruder nicht weit dahinter ist. Wir müssen uns also etwas beeilen. Die Zeit für Feinheiten ist vorbei. Ich lass euch beide alleine während ich meine Werkzeuge hole. Ich bin mir sicher das ihr einiges zu besprechen habt."

Und damit verließ er den Raum und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock bemerkte kaum als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Er war vollkommend auf John konzentriert, der krampfhaft versuchte, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Er realisierte plötzlich, dass er so gut wie nichts über Johns Militärzeit wusste, selbst seine Zugehörigkeit zu einer Spezialeinheit kam als Überraschung. Es war nie wirklich wichtig gewesen, John hatte bewiesen, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, mit oder ohne Waffe, und das war immer genug für Sherlock gewesen. Der Rest war irrelevant. Aber das reichte jetzt nicht mehr. Sie waren in den Händen eines Irrens, der jedes Detail über Johns Vergangenheit wusste. Und der nicht davor zurückschreckte, dieses Wissen gegen ihn zu verwenden, um ihn zu verletzen. Nicht körperlich, zumindest noch nicht, aber er quälte John mit längst verdrängten Erinnerungen an die Grausamkeiten des Krieges.

„John?"

„_Nein_. Lassen sie mich... lassen sie mich allein."

„Er liegt falsch. Sie sind nicht wie er. Sie sind ein guter Mensch."

Johns Antwort kam sofort und wütend. „Bin ich das, Sherlock? Sie haben keine Ahnung, was ich während des Krieges getan habe!" In einer deutlich leiseren Stimme fügte er hinzu, „Was ich gezwungen war zu tun. Ich war ein guter Soldat, folgte meinen Befehlen, aber ich war kein guter Mensch. Oder ein guter Arzt. Ich habe mein medizinisches Wissen dazu missbraucht, anderen unsäglich Schmerzen zuzufügen. Ich habe Gefangenen medizinische Behandlung vorenthalten. Ich habe getötet. Manchmal aus der Entfernung mir meinem Gewehr, manchmal war ich so nah dran das ich sehen konnte wie das Leben ihren Körper verlies. Diese Bilder sind in mein Gehirn eingebrannt, für immer!"

Seine Stimme wurde bitter als er fortfuhr. „Leute wie sie und Jim, sie können sich von diesen Bildern distanzieren, sie können sich aussuchen nichts zu fühlen. Menschen sind für sie nur ein Teil des Puzzles, nicht wirklich wichtig. Aber ich litt mit jedem einzelnen von ihnen. Und das ist nicht besonders gut in einem Kriegsgebiet, glauben sie mir. Ich musste lernen, es abzuschalten. Auf die harte Tour, weil ich keine andere Wahl hatte."

John machte eine Pause, überwältigt von den Erinnerungen. „Den ersten feindlichen Soldaten den ich getötet habe…. Mein Gott, er war nur ein Kind. Kaum achtzehn Jahre alt. Er hatte sich von hinten an einen unserer Sanitäter herangeschlichen und ich war der einzige, der eine freie Schussbahn hatte. Ich schoss, er starb und der Sanitäter lebte. Die Alpträume hielten mich für Wochen wach. Mein Kommandant nahm mich zur Seite und stellte mir ein Ultimatum. Entweder ich lernte damit umzugehen oder er würde mich nach Hause schicken. Und ich konnte nicht nach Hause. Die Armee hatte für mein Medizinstudium gezahlt, wenn ich meiner Verpflichtung nicht nachgekommen wäre dann hätte ich die ganzen Gebühren zurückzahlen müssen. Meine Familie ist nicht wohlhabend, das war also keine Option. Also passte ich mich an. Lernte mich von dem Grauen zu distanzieren. Und irgendwann funktionierte es." Er schaute mit traurigen und tränengefüllten Augen hoch und starrte Sherlock direkt ins Gesicht. Dieser Anblick von Trauer und Hilflosigkeit in Johns Gesicht würde sich für immer in seine Erinnerung graben.

Und Sherlock verstand. Plötzlich fielen alle Puzzleteile an ihren Platz, all die Informationen, die bisher gefehlt hatte halfen ihm das Chaos zu ordnen. Er sprach weiter wo Johns Stimme versagte.

„Es hat sogar so gut funktioniert, dass Andrew Doyle geboren wurde. Er war der starke und gnadenlose Soldat, so dass John Watson der gute Arzt sein konnte. Er war mehr als nur eine verdeckte Identität. Er war ein Teil von ihnen. Als ihre Vorgesetzen Andrew einfach töteten und sie nach Hause schickten, mussten sie plötzlich mit den ganzen schlimmen Erinnerungen alleine fertig werden. Die Alpträume müssen grausam gewesen sein. Sie waren kurz davor, unter der Last zusammenzubrechen als sie mich fanden. Aber dann gab ich ihnen eine neue Jagd, einen neue Zweck und sie konnten Andrew wieder loslassen. John konnte all die dunklen Gedanken abstreifen und der freundliche Zimmergenossen werden, den alle mochten. Ein klassischer Fall von multipler Persönlichkeit. Faszinierend, ich muss dringend einige Experimente durchführen wenn wir wieder zurück zu Hause sind. Wie konnte ihre Therapeutin das übersehen?"

John hatte während Sherlocks Erzählung nur genickt. Absolut korrekt, wie immer. „Sie hat keinen Zugriff auf meine SRR Akte. Sie hatte nie wirklich eine Chance. Dier einzigen, die wirklich durch meine Fassade blicken konnten waren sie und Mycroft."

„Ich habe es nicht gesehen, nicht bis gerade eben." Sherlock runzelte die Stirn in Verwirrung.

„Sie habe Andrew nie wirklich gesehen. Nur kleine Spuren von ihm, es ist hart das ganze Bild damit zu erraten. Aber sie wussten, dass mein Hinken psychosomatisch ist und dass ein gutes Abenteuer es heilen würde. Mycroft sagte, dass ich den Krieg vermisse. Es war nicht der Krieg, es war der Adrenalinrausch, die Gefahr. Sie brauchten weniger als einen Tag um mir all dies wieder zu geben." Er lächelte traurig. „Also sagen sie bitte nicht dass ich ein guter Mensch bin. Hätte ich Moriarty anstelle von ihnen getroffen dann könnte ich jetzt in der gleichen Situation stecken wie Jake."

Sherlock wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Er fragte sich, ob John Recht hatte. Das Zufallstreffen mit ihm hatte den liebenswürdigen Doktor ans Licht gebracht während der Soldat gerade genug Abenteuer bekam um befriedigt zu sein. Hätte es auch andersrum laufen können mit dem falschen Einfluss?

„Nein, würden sie nicht. Sie haben sich durchgesetzt, weil diese Persönlichkeit sie besser repräsentiert. Sie mussten furchtbare Dinge tun, aber tief im Inneren war und ist John Watson ein guter Mensch. Und das ist etwas, dass Leute wie Jake oder Jim nie verstehen werden. Für sie ist Gewalt immer eine Option und Kollateralschäden werden billigend in Kauf genommen. Für sie ist es die letzte Option, die nur im Notfall und auch dann nur gezielt benutzt wird."

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Das sie an mich glauben. Das sie mir trotz allem noch vertrauen."

Es entstand eine lange Pause in der beide Männer das soeben gehörte verdauten. Schließlich brach Sherlock die Stille.

„Ich bin mir sicher die nächste Runde mit Jake wird deutlich unangenehmer werden– für uns beide. Er denkt, dass er die erste Konfrontation gewonnen hat, was sein Selbstbewusstsein ankurbeln und ihn zu direkteren Methoden verleiteten wird. Sie werden weiterhin sein Ziel sein, also bereiten sie sich darauf vor. Etwas Schauspielerei ist sicher nicht von Nachteil wenn er es zu weit treibt."

John spitzte die Lippen, offensichtlich unentschlossen über etwa. Sherlock sah die Entscheidung im gleichen Moment als er sie traf, und dann entspannte sich Johns Gesicht und er lächelte leicht verschmitzt.

„Schauen sie genau hin." Sagte er.

Und dann passierte es. Urplötzlich war keine Spur des harmlosen Doktors in seinen Zügen zu erkennen. Sherlock hatte Mühe, den Mann der ihm gegenübersaß zu erkennen, so fundamental war die Verwandlung. Der Blick aus den blauen Augen war kalt, berechnend und hatte einen gefährlichen Schimmer, wie ein eingesperrter Tiger, bereit zum Angriff. Seine ganze Körperhaltung reflektierte Stärke und unnachgiebigen Willen. Der Mann war brandgefährlich, er hatte bereits getötet und würde nicht zögern, es erneut zu tun.

Sherlock beobachte die Leichtigkeit, mit der John in seine andere Persönlichkeit schlüpfte mit leichtem Unbehagen. John hatte Recht gehabt, er hatte nie zuvor eine volle Verwandlung gesehen. Immer nur kleine Spuren von Andrew, die ab und zu durchkamen. Dies war eine Transformation auf einem komplett anderen Level, er verstand warum John zurückhaltend damit umging. Es war ein beklemmender Anblick.

Und dann war John zurück, sein freundliches Gesicht schaute besorgt drein.

„Sherlock?"

„Wenn -, wenn sie sich in Andrew verwandeln, sind sie in Kontrolle? Oder übernimmt er komplett?"

„Ich bleibe ich. Es ist hart zu beschreiben wie es funktioniert, vielleicht ähnlich wie schauspielern, nur anstelle das man die Verwandlung nur spielt, wird man wirklich zu jemand anderes. Als ob man ein Kostüm anlegt und plötzlich ein Superheld ist. Aber ich bin immer in Kontrolle. Andrew macht nur einige Sachen, bestimmte Entscheidungen, einfacher."

Er nickte erleichtert. Es war tröstlich zu wissen, dass John niemals die Kontrolle verlor. Dann runzelte er die Stirn und machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

„Wie konnte ich das übersehen? Ich übersehe nie solch wichtige Dinge!"

„Sind sie verrückt? Ich habe ihnen gerade erzählt das ich eine multiple Persönlichkeit habe und alles, was sie aus der Fassung bringt ist, dass sie es nicht schlussfolgern konnten an der Art wie ich meine Schnürsenkel binde?"

„Natürlich! Können sie das nicht begreifen? Sobald ich einer Person begegne sehe ich alles an Informationen was relevant ist. Aber nicht bei ihnen. Sie waren von Anfang an ein interessantes Rätsel, da war immer etwas im Hintergrund was ich nicht ganz erfassen konnte. Deswegen habe ich sie als mein Mitbewohner ausgesucht. Ich brauchte mehr Zeit um das Puzzle zu lösen."

„Oh, das war der Grund? Sie waren von mir fasziniert? Diese ganze Zeit über war ich nichts anderes als ein interessantes Problem das es zu lösen galt?" John fühlte kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Nein! An Anfang, ja, aber es hat sich sehr schnell geändert. Nach unserem ersten gemeinsamen Fall wusste ich das ich einen Seelenverwandten gefunden hatte, einen echten Freund. Jemand der mich nicht ständig verurteilte. Also ließ ich davon ab." Er schaute John direkt in die Augen. „Sie sind das erste Rätsel das ich jemals aufgegeben habe. Die Möglichkeit, sie damit zu vertreiben war unerträglich."

„Sherlock, ich -, sie -, Gott, was für ein Schlamassel…" stotterte er, nicht in der Lage, seine verworrenen Gedanken zu ordnen. Seine Wut hatte sich während Sherlocks Erklärung gelegt, aber er war immer noch unsicher, wie er die ganze Angelegenheit behandeln sollte. „Dies ist nicht der richtige Moment um solche Sachen zu besprechen. Lassen sie uns zuerst hier raus kommen, wir können das alles klären wenn wir wieder zuhause sind."

Sherlock nickte in lautloser Zustimmung. John hatte Recht, jetzt war weder die richtige Zeit noch der richtige Platz für dieses Gespräch. Für den Moment mussten sie sich voll darauf konzentrieren Jake Moriarty zu schlagen.

* * *

Jake war zurück. Und diesmal hatte er seine Werkzeuge dabei. John erblasste, als er erkannte was genau Jake mitgebracht hatte: Ein sehr solide aussehender Hammer und ein Kampfmesser mit einer gut fünfzehn Zentimeter langen Klinge. Er kannte mindestens zehn verschiedenen Methoden wie diese Dinge benutzt werden konnten um jemandem nicht tödliche Wunden beizubringen, und keine war besonders angenehm.

Jake wandte sich an Sherlock. „ Die Ankunft deines treuen Haustieres hier hat meinen schönen Plan durchkreuzt. Ich dachte, ich hätte länger Zeit um mit dir zu spielen, aber jetzt muss ich mich beeilen. Ich hasse es gehetzt zu werden. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe immer noch genug Zeit, um alles was ich angefangen habe zu beenden. Und John wird mir dabei helfen. Ich weiß, du kümmerst dich nicht wirklich wenn ich dir wehtue, aber wie sieht es aus wenn du deinen Freund leiden siehst?"

Die Methode, die Jake für Sherlock benutzte war John vertraut, er hatte sie in Afghanistan mehrfach gesehen. Es war der erste Schritt um den Willen einer Person zu brechen. Gib ihm eine einfache Entscheidung, mit einem einfachen Ausweg. Sobald das Opfer das erste Mal nachgibt werden die Entscheidungen immer schwieriger. Es war ähnlich wie man Hunde trainierte, gutes Benehmen wurde belohnt, schlechtes bestraft. Mit den richtigen Anreizen und fachmännischer Ausführung führte dieses Methode fast immer zum Erfolg.

Jake setzte sein Spotten fort. „Bist du wirklich so kaltblütig um ihn elende Schmerzen leiden zu lassen? Wenn du weißt, dass du es jederzeit stoppen kannst? Hmm?" Er machte eine Pause und fixierte seinen grausamen Blick auf Sherlock, suchte nach Anzeichen, dass der jüngere Mann von seinen Worten beeinflusst war, aber Sherlock starrte nur mit gelangweilter Mine zurück.

„Gut, dann eben auf die harte Tour. Ich kenne soooo viele Möglichkeiten wie ich John verletzen kann. Und ich werde jede letzte Sekunde genießen. Und alles was du tun musst um mich aufzuhalten, ist nett zu fragen. Flehe mich an aufzuhören und ich lasse John in Ruhe. Simpel."

„Ich bin nicht blöd." Sherlock sprach mit kalter und gelangweilter Stimme. „Aber du kannst ruhig anfangen. John hat mir nie viel bedeutet, und jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass er ein kaltblütiger Killer ist, erst recht nicht." John musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass Sherlock dies alles nur schauspielerte, aber verdammt, das war überzeugend. „Nur eine Bitte, sei nicht langweilig? Wenn ich dem Elend schon zuschauen muss, dann sei wenigstens unterhaltsam."

„Unterhaltsam! Ha, wir werden sehen. Ich werde mein geliebtes Messer benutzen, und zwar _so_!" Er schrie die letzten Worte während er herumwirbelte und das Messer mit einem genau kalkulierten Stoß in Johns rechtes Knie rammte. Die Klinge drang nicht viel tiefer als zwei Zentimeter ein, aber John hatte diesen Zug nicht erwartet und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Jake grinste selbstgefällig.

„Im Moment ist der Schaden minimal. Aber ich werde das Messer tiefer rein treiben, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, und sehr langsam. Es ist in einer Position in der es keine wichtigen Blutgefäße oder Knochen trifft, aber es wird Sehnen und Knorpel zerstören. Soweit ich gehört habe ist es extrem schmerzhaft und es hinterlässt bleibende Schäden. Bitte mich aufzuhören und John wird hier rauslaufen, sag nichts und er wird vielleicht nie wieder laufen. Ich werde dich vor jedem einzelnen Schlag erneut fragen. Wie weit das hier geht ist deine Wahl!" Der Blick in seinen Augen war teuflisch.

John ging durch sein medizinisches Wissen, spezifisch die Anatomie des menschlichen Kniegelenks und kalkulierte die Position des Messers. Jake hatte Recht. Die resultierende Verletzung würde kaum zu heilen sein, selbst wenn er umgehend medizinische Hilfe bekam, was extrem unwahrscheinlich war. Und er wusste, dass Sherlock genug anatomisches Wissen hatte um dies ebenfalls zu begreifen.

Er ignorierte die Schmerzen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Freund. Er schien ruhig und gefasst, aber John konnte den Zorn und die kaum gebändigte Wut hinter seiner Fassade sehen. John warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu um ihn an sein Versprechen zu erinnern. Ein kurzes Zucken der Lippe und der plötzlich leere Blick in Sherlocks Augen sagten ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Sein Freund war in seinem Gedächtnispalast, in Sicherheit.

„Ist das alles was du hast? Ich meine, Sherlock hat offensichtlich keinerlei Interesse an mir, also können wir das ganze doch auch gleich bleiben lassen, oder?" John hoffte, dass er Jake von seinem Spiel ablenken konnte.

„Du hast Recht John, er schaut etwas gelangweilt aus. Zeit das Unterhaltungsprogramm zu beginnen." Er griff sich den Hammer und trieb das Messer tiefer. John schrie.


	8. Chapter 8

Sie waren beide in ihre eigenen Zellen zurück gebracht worden, zum ersten Mal seit der Wiedervereinigung getrennt. Sherlock hatte ein Plastikflasche mit Wasser und mehrere Müsliriegel auf dem Boden seiner Zelle gefunden und konnte nur hoffen, dass John die gleichen Ressourcen vorfand.

Als er alleine in seiner dunklen Zelle saß, fühlte er wie die Langweile wieder von ihm Besitz nahm. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu seinem Freund. Er hatte John jeden einzelnen Tag seit seiner Abreise aus London vermisst, aber er hatte sich selbst überzeugt, dass es besser war wenn er seine Mission alleine erledigte. Bis er ihn gestern wiedergesehen hatte wusste er nicht wie falsch das gewesen war. Waren es wirklich erst einige Stunden seit John zurück in sein Leben getreten war? Es fühlte sich länger an, aber es waren auch ziemlich ereignisreiche Stunden gewesen. Die Ankunft von John und die darauf folgenden Enthüllungen über die Vergangenheit seines Freundes hatten Sherlock mehr mitgenommen als er zugeben wollte. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er immer auf seine deduktiven Fähigkeiten vertrauen können, konnte das ganze Leben eines beliebigen Menschen aus dessen Äußeren ableiten. Aber bei John hatte er versagt. Es war beunruhigend, und Sherlock fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Erwachsenenleben seiner selbst unsicher.

Die neuen Informationen wollten einfach nicht in sein mentales Bild von John passen. Er war in einer Spezialeinheit gewesen, hatte er wirklich Gefangene gefoltert? Er hatte es mehr oder weniger zugegeben, aber Sherlock hatte Schwierigkeiten, seinen John mit einer solch grausamen Figur in Einklang zu bringen. Wie viel Andrew versteckte sich wirklich in dem netten Doktor? Und wie komplett war die Verwandlung? Wie viel von John hatte an solchen Ereignissen teilgenommen? Die Saat des Zweifels war gestreut. Und trotz dem, dass er John versichert hatte, dass all diese Fakten nichts an seinem Vertrauen ändern würden, konnte er die Bilder, die sich vor seine Augen schoben nicht verdrängen.

_Johns Schreie als Jake das Messer langsam tiefer und tiefer trieb._

_Die Hilflosigkeit, als er erkannte, dass er John nicht helfen konnte, dass jedes Einmischen die Dinge nur noch schlimmer machte._

_Mehr Schreie, Blut das Johns Hosen durchweichte und das schwarze Gewebe glänzen ließ._

_John, der eindringlich in seine Augen starrte und ihn anflehte ruhig zu bleiben._

_Jakes verstörend beschwingtes Grinsen als John endlich das Bewusstsein verlor. _

Dann wechselte die Szenerie, plötzlich hielt John das Messer in seiner Hand und bedrohte einen gesichtslosen Gefangenen. Als Sherlock genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass der Gefangene er selbst war.

_Nein! _Argumentierte sein rationaler Verstand. _ John würde das niemals tun. Er ist mein Freund._

_Ist er das? Erwiderte sein_gequälter und verwirrter Geist, seltsamerweise in Jakes Stimme. Oder sprach Jake wirklich zu ihm? Die Realität verschwamm vor seinen Augen. _Er hatte Geheimnisse. Wichtige Geheimnisse und er hat sie vor dir versteckt. Wie kannst du ihm immer noch vertrauen? Er hat Menschen gefoltert, er wird es wieder tun, und das nächste Mal wird er dich verletzen._

_Er würde mich nie betrügen. Er ist zu loyal. Er ist gerade für mich durch die Hölle gegangen!_

_Du hast ihn zurückgelassen! Du hast ihn zuerst verletzt. Er ist wütend, was ist wenn er beschließt sich zu rächen? Er und Jake waren einst Freunde, was hält ihn davon ab diese Freundschaft wieder aufleben zu lassen?_

„NEIN!" schrie er in die Dunkelheit, verzweifelt versuchend seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

Gesichter schmolzen zusammen. John, Jake, er selbst. Realität und Fantasie bekamen Eins als sein Verstand versagte.

Sherlock wimmerte hoffnungslos und rollte sich zusammen, seine Hände umklammerten seinen Kopf und versuchten ihn mit aller Macht zusammen zu halten. Sein eigener Intellekt ließ ihn im Stich, genauso wie er John im Stich gelassen hatte. Er versuchte sich in seinen Gedächtnispalast zurückzuziehen, versuchte das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu beherrschen.

Aber die Tür war fest verschlossen. Er kam nicht rein. Sein Gedächtnispalast war nicht mehr erreichbar. Er versuchte frenetisch die Tür aufzubrechen, aber je mehr er es versuchte umso weiter fiel er in die Untiefen seines Verstands. _Zu viel_, flüsterte er aussichtslos, _es ist alles zu viel!_

Er gab den Kampf auf und ließ sich in die Wellen der Dunkelheit sinken.

* * *

Alles in allem war John schon in schlimmeren Situationen gewesen. Ok, die Schmerzen in seinem Knie waren brutal, aber anscheinend wollte Jake nicht, dass er an einer Infektion starb. Er hatte Desinfektionsmittel und mehrere Pakete steriler Bandagen in seiner Zelle gefunden. Nachdem er seine Wunde gereinigt hatte, versuchte er vorsichtig den Schaden abzuschätzen. Es dauerte nicht lange um festzustellen, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war. Die Beweglichkeit war massive eingeschränkt und sein rechtes Bein trug nicht mal das kleinste Gewicht. Das war nicht gut. Selbst mit umgehender medizinischen Behandlung und einer rekonstruktiven OP wären die Chancen der vollständigen Heilung gering. Eingesperrt in einer Kellerzelle war die Chance gleich null.

Er setzte sich auf den harten Betonboden und machte es sich so bequem wie möglich. Der Kampf hatte gerade erst begonnen und er war bereits ernsthaft verwundet. Er musste versuchen, seine Kräfte zu schonen um die weiteren Runden mit Jake überstehen zu können. Das Problem war, dass er immer noch viel zu aufgekratzt war von dem Wiedersehen mit Sherlock und den Ereignissen der vergangenen Stunden.

John nutzte einen Trick den er von einem erfahrenen Sergeant in Afghanistan gelernt hatte, und konzentrierte sich auf das einfachste und langweiligste Thema das ihm einfiel. Er fing an die Knochen des menschlichen Körpers aufzuzählen, beginnend mit dem Distal Phalanx des kleinen Zehs. Es war seine liebste Methode um seine Nerven zu beruhigen und um selbst in den unbequemsten Situationen Schlaf zu finden. Auch diesmal schaffte er es einzuschlafen und wachte einige Stunden später erfrischt wieder auf.

Außer dem Fakt, dass Jake ihm wirklich mehrere Stunden Schlaf gegönnt hatte, tröstete ihn das Wissen, dass Mycroft genau wusste wo er sich befand. Er schätzte, dass es etwas mehr als sechsunddreißig Stunden seit seinem letzten Kontakt waren, also würde Mycroft bald anfangen sich Sorgen zu machen. Falls er sich nicht innerhalb der nächsten zwölf Stunden meldete würde Mycroft seine eigenen Leute aktivieren und das Gelände stürmen. John erschauerte bei dem Gedanken, dass würde in einem Blutbad enden, für beide Seiten! Jakes Männer waren alle ehemalige Soldaten und wussten sich zu verteidigen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass das Haus ebenfalls mit Sprengstoff gesichert war, und im Falle eines Angriffs rechnete er nicht damit es lebend heraus zu schaffen. Das gab ihm ein sehr enges Zeitfenster um eine Fluchtplan aufzustellen, vielleicht –

Bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte öffnete sich die Tür und zwei der Wachmänner traten ein. Sie griffen sich Johns Arme und zogen ihn auf die Beine. Sein rechtes Knie gab unter der plötzlichen Belastung nach, aber die Wachen scherten sich nicht darum, stattdessen schleppten sie ihn grob aus seiner Zelle und den Flur entlang. John erkannte den Weg - sie brachten ihn zurück zu Jake.

Er versuchte sich zu wehren, aber er hatte keine Chance gegen die beiden Wachen und fand sich kurz darauf wieder an den gleichen Stuhl gefesselt, allerdings diesmal mit Seilen, und nicht mit Handschellen. Seine Beine blieben frei, aber mit seinem kaputten Knie gab ihm das keinen verwertbaren Vorteil. Die Seile gaben ihm etwas mehr Bewegungsfreiheit, gaben aber unter seinen Bemühungen nicht nach.

Die Tür eröffnete sich erneut und Sherlock wurde hereingeführt und an den anderen Stuhl gefesselt, ebenfalls mit Seilen. Dann verließen die Wachen den Raum und sie waren allein.

John schaute Sherlock an, erwartete dessen analytischen Blick, aber alles was er sah war ein leerer Gesicht.

„Sherlock?"

John wartete auf eine Reaktion des Detektivs, aber der schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Er kämpfte die aufsteigende Panik nieder und analysierte seinen Freund mit dem fachkundigen Auge eines Arztes. Sherlock erschien, in Ermanglung eines besseren Wortes, leer. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und seine Augen schienen auf einen weit entfernten Punkt gerichtet. Er hatte sich nicht gewehrt als die Wachen ihn hereingebracht hatten, folgte all ihren Anweisungen mit ruhiger Mine. John schloss seine Augen, holte tief Luft und nahm sich einen Moment um den Schock zu verarbeiten.

„Sherlock! Bitte, verlassen Sie mich jetzt nicht! Nicht so, bitte…" John wusste wie lächerlich und verzweifelt er klang, aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Wenn Sherlock wirklich in seinem eigenen Verstand verloren war, und alle Zeichen deuteten darauf hin, dann würde er alles tun um ihn zu erreichen. Alles.

Sein größtes Problem war, dass Jake jederzeit kommen konnte. Die Wachen hatten hoffentlich gedacht, dass es nur Sherlocks normale Arroganz war. Aber Jake würde dies nicht so leicht glauben. Er wartete darauf, dass Sherlock brach, und ihn in so einem teilnahmslosen Zustand zu sehen wäre wie Wasser auf seinen Muehlen.

„SHERLOCK!" schrie John aus vollem Hals. Er wusste nicht was er sonst machen sollte. „Wachen sie auf!" Der schrille Schrei schien etwas in Sherlock erreicht zu haben, eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte kurz. John atmete erleichtert auf, sein Freund war noch da, es war noch nicht ganz verloren. Er wechselte seine Taktik.

„Ich bin's, John. Ich könnte hier wirklich ihre Hilfe gebrauchen." Er begann mit Sherlock zu reden, flehte ihn an zurück zu kommen, aber es ging nicht wirklich um die Worte die er sprach. Er hoffte, dass seine Stimme Sherlock etwas zum festhalten gab, eine Konstante die er nutzen konnte um aus dem Chaos seiner Gedanken zu entkommen. Und es funktionierte. Die Zeichen von Bewusstsein kehrten langsam in Sherlocks Züge zurück. John verstummte erst als er anfing zu blinzeln und versuchte seine Augen zu fokussieren.

„John?" Sherlocks Stimme war schwach und dünn, aber John seufzte erleichtert.

„Gut sie zurück zu haben. Sie haben mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Wie geht es ihnen? Was ist passiert?"

„Schmerzen, Kopf… Gedächtnispalast… nein, verschlossen…" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf in Verwirrung.

Die verworrenen Satzfetzen sendeten Schockwellen durch John. Selbst wenn man ihn mitten in der Nacht aufweckte, Sherlock war immer hellwach. Er hatte ihn noch nie so verletzlich, so komplett verloren gesehen. Und obwohl nicht mehr komplett katatonisch, war er doch weit davon entfernt bei vollem Bewusstsein zu sein. Er reagierte auf Ansprache, erkannte ihn, aber er war nicht in der Lage komplette Sätze zu formulieren.

Inmitten seiner Diagnose hörte John plötzlich Schritte im Gang. Jake. Mist. Ihm lief die Zeit davon.

„Sherlock, Jake kommt, verstehen sie was das heißt?" Seine Stimme war dringlich und er hoffte dass sein Freund die Emotion verstand und entsprechend reagierte. „Er darf nicht merken dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn, zeigte aber sonst kein Zeichen das er John verstanden hatte.

„Hören sie mir gut zu, Ich versuche ihn abzulenken, und während ich das tue müssen sie versuchen ihre Hände frei zu bekommen. Dieses Mal sind es nur Seile, sie sollten in der Lage sein diese abzustreifen. Denken sie sie schaffen das?"

Sherlock gab keinerlei Zeichen das er John überhaupt gehört hatte. Zuerst fürchtete John das er ihn verloren hatte, aber dann sah er wie sich Sherlocks Armmuskeln rhythmischen zu bewegen begannen. Also hatte er ihn doch verstanden.

* * *

Jake betrat den Raum mit dem gleichen Messer in der Hand wie das letzte Mal, aber wenigstens hatte er diesmal keinen Hammer. Als er sich umdrehte um die Tür zu schließen erhaschte John einen kurzen Blick auf die Pistole, die Jake in seinen Hosenbund versteckte. Er stutzte. Pistolen wurden nicht in Verhören eingesetzt, zumindest nicht im SRR. Sie wurden benutzt um die Dinge zu beenden. Er schluckte schwer. Dies war also Jakes Endspiel…

„Wie war eure Nacht? Ich hoffe ihr seid gut erholt?"

Keiner der beiden Gefangenen reagierte auf die Fragen.

„Nicht sehr gesprächig am frühen Morgen, wie? Nun, das können wir ändern!"

Er trat an John heran und schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht. John unterdrückte einen Aufschrei und blieb unbewegt sitzen. Sherlock starrte nur stur geradeaus.

„Nun, Sherlock, das Spiel ist immer noch dasselbe wie gestern, du hast es immer noch in der Hand mich zu stoppen. Willst du etwas sagen bevor wir mit der Unterhaltung fortfahren?"

Sherlock gab keine Antwort. Jake wollte sich gerade wieder John zu drehen als etwas in Sherlocks Gesicht seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Oder könnte es sein das du gar nichts sagen kannst?" Er packet Sherlocks Kinn unsanft mit seiner Hand und drehte dessen Kopf in seine Richtung, so dass er direkt in die hellen Augen des Detektivs schauen konnte. Er fand seine Vermutung bestätigt als Sherlock nicht auf die grobe Behandlung reagierte. Mit einer herablassenden Geste ließ er von Sherlock ab und drehte sich der Wand zu, stützte sich mit beiden Unterarmen ab und lehnte seinen Kopf an die kalte Oberfläche.

Zuerst dachte John, dass Jake weinte, aber das Wimmern verwandelte sich bald in schallendes Gelächter. John war von dem hysterischen Geräusch angewidert. Der Kriminelle brauchte mehrere Minuten bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

John schaute besorgt zu Sherlock. Sein Kopf hing kraftlos herunter. Er hoffte verzweifelt, dass Sherlock zu mindestens teilweise bei Bewusstsein war und erkannte, was hier vor sich ging und auf die Gelegenheit eines Angriffs wartete. Aber er wusste auch, dass es deutlich wahrscheinlicher war das er sich wieder in die Tiefen seines Verstandes zurückgezogen hatte, und der Gedanke daran jagte ihm Angst ein.

„Oh Johnny, wie es aussieht hast du erreicht was mir in wochenlanger harter Arbeit verwehrt blieb. Du hast den Willen des großen Sherlock Holmes gebrochen. Du solltest stolz auf dich sein."

John fühlte sich nicht stolz, er fühlte sich erbärmlich. Aber mit dem Elend kam auch eine vertraute Stärke. In die Ecke gedrängt, ohne Ausweg, dies war genau der richtige Zeitpunkt um Andrews Kraft und Zorn zu entfesseln.

„Jetzt wo ich mein Ziel mit dem Detektiv erreicht habe kann ich endlich meine Rache an dir nehmen. Schnall dich an John, dies wird weder schnell noch schmerzlos werden."

John war gewappnet. Er schluckte hart und übergab die Kontrolle an Andrew. Er würde nicht nachgeben, er würde Jake nicht die Befriedigung geben und um sein Leben betteln. Der echte Kampf ums Überleben hatte gerade erst begonnen, und er war nicht hergekommen um zu verlieren. Er war hier um seinen Freund zu retten, und das war genau das was er tun würde!


	9. Chapter 9

Lärm, Licht, Schatten die sich bewegten, kräftige Arme die ihn vorwärts zerrten, Sherlocks Welt war ein konfuses Durcheinander. Er hatte sich noch nie so verloren gefühlt. Plötzlich hörte er etwas durch das Chaos, einen Ton… nein, eine Stimme. Sie klang vertraut und beruhigend und der gleichmäßige Klang half ihm seine rasenden Gedanken auf einen Punkt zu fokussieren. Er kehrte langsam in die reale Welt zurück, er fühlte, wie die Schatten um ihn herum an Schärfe gewannen, er war nicht länger im Durcheinander seiner Gedanken gefangen. Er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, aber der Klang alleine reichte ihm als Signal.

„SHERLOCK!" Der verzweifelte Aufschrei brachte ihn schließlich vollständig zurück ins Licht.

„John?"

„Gut sie zurück zu haben. Sie haben mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Wie geht es ihnen? Was ist passiert?" Es war hart gewesen wieder voll zu Bewusstsein zu kommen, aber er stellte schnell fest das es noch schwieriger war dort zu bleiben. Der Angriff seiner unsortierten Gedanken war erbarmungslos.

„Schmerzen, Kopf… Gedächtnispalast… nein, verschlossen…"

Schmerz, so viel Schmerz. Warum tat sein Kopf so weh?

Dann drang Johns stimme durch den Schleier, moment, was war das? Was wollte er? Warum war es so schwierig sich zu konzentrieren? Seile? Irgendetwas mit frei… das klang gut….

Er bewegte seine Hände, experimentierte wie viel Bewegungsfreiheit er hatte und stellte erstaunt fest das die Fesseln nicht besonders eng waren. Mit etwas Zeit würde er es schaffen die Knoten zu lockern. Das schien ihm ein gutes Ziel, und er machte sich an die Arbeit.

Er drifte entlang der Schwelle seines Bewusstseins als er plötzlich eine zweite Stimme hörte. Nicht so freundlich wie John, und noch schlimmer, sie ließ John verstummen. Er erkannte die Stimme, sie gehörte zu… zu… nein, nicht Jim, aber… Jake! Ja genau, Jake, Jims Bruder. Das war nicht gut, Jake bedeutete immer schlechte Nachrichten. John hatte etwas über Jake gesagt…ja, er durfte nicht merken das etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Er versuchte sich auf Jakes Worte zu konzentrieren, ihm zuzuhören und entsprechend zu reagieren.

Und dann war Jake plötzlich vor ihm und ergriff sein Kinn. Die grobe Behandlung erschreckte Sherlock und er zog sich instinktiv wieder zurück in seine eigene Welt während er versuchte die Ereignisse die sich um ihn herum abspielten zu verstehen.

Dann hörte er einen schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei.

_John! Jake hatte John angegriffen. _

_Muss mich befreien so dass ich John helfen kann._

Die, mehr als alles andere half ihm durch seinen verwirrten Verstand zu brechen. Johns Schreie zeigten ihm die Richtung und er folgte ihnen so schnell er konnte. Mit einer letzten enormen Willensanstrengung schaffte er es endlich zurück in die Realität. Und der Anblick vor seinen Augen ließ ihn erschaudern.

Jake stand über John gebeugt, das große Messer blutverschmiert in seiner Hand. Johns ganzer Körper war mit Schnitten und Stichwunden übersät, die meisten davon oberflächlich, aber unter dem ganzen Blut war das schwer zu erkennen. Jake spielte mit seinem Opfer, keine der Wunden die Sherlock sah erschien lebensgefährlich, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Jake komplett eskalierte. Er sah die Pistole in seinem Hosenbund. Wenn er diese erreichen konnte….

Er intensivierte seine Arbeit an den Fesseln während er Jake im Auge behielt, jederzeit bereit zu erstarren und den Bewusstlosen zu spielen. Solange Jake glaubte, dass er wehrlos war hatte er das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite.

Schliesslich fühlte er den Knoten unter seinen Fingern rutschen und die Fesseln wurden schlaff. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft!

Sherlock verschwendete keine Zeit und warf sich auf Jake, versuchte mit den Händen die Waffe zu ergreifen, aber Jake hatte die Instinkte eines Soldaten und schaffte es, sich rechtzeitig aus dem Weg zu drehen. Die Wucht des Aufpralls schleuderte beide Männer zu Boden und die Pistole flog ans andere Ende des Raums, außerhalb Reichweite. Jake erholte sich schnell vom Schock der Attacke. Er war blitzschnell wieder auf den Füssen, Messer in der Hand und leicht nach vorne gebeugt, in perfekter Balance und bereit zum Angriff. Auf seinen Lippen spielte ein schmieriges Lächeln.

Er sah den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Gegners und erkannte den Wahnsinn in seinen Augen. Jake war hundert Prozent auf den Kampf fixiert und er würde nicht davor zurückschrecken, ihn zu töten. Sherlock erkannte das er nur eine Chance hatte. Er war zwar ein guter Baritsu Kämpfer, aber er wusste, dass er keine ernstzunehmender Gegner für den trainierten Killer vor ihm war. Also nutzte er den einzigen Vorteil den er hatte, seinen Intellekt. Er hoffte. dass er Jake so provozieren konnte das dieser in einer unkoordinierten Attacke angriff, geblendet von blinder Wut.

„Jake, Jake, Jake… Immer gleich so aggressiv. Aber wir spielen nicht mehr, nicht wahr? Du bist nämlich nicht in der Lage fair zu spielen. Du kannst nur gewinnen wenn deine Gegner hilflos und schwach sind, aber so? Gegen einen ebenbürtigen Gegner? Glaubst du immer noch, dass du gegen mich gewinnen kannst?"

„Du bist kein ebenbürtiger Gegner, du lächerlicher, arroganter Schnösel." Zischte Jake durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er schaffte es seine Überraschung gut zu verstecken, obwohl Sherlocks plötzliche Freiheit und Klarheit ihn sicherlich verwirrten. „Ich werde dich in Fetzen reißen und dann mein kleines Spiel mit John fortsetzen."

Der Angriff kam schnell, aber unkoordiniert. Sherlock sah die Bewegungen kommen und war bereit. Er schaffte es seine Stellung zu verteidigen, konnte die brutalsten von Jakes Schlägen abwehren. Aber er war weit von seiner Topform entfernt und er fühlte wie er schwächer wurde. Als er kurz stolperte sah er den Triumpf in Jakes Augen aufblitzen. Sherlock versuchte dem nächsten schlag auszuweichen, aber er realisierte seinen Fehler als Jake den Angriff abbrach und er plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er versuchte verzweifelt sich zu stabilisieren, aber Jakes Faust traf ihm hart im Gesicht und er flog gegen die Wand und sank schliesslich benommen zu Boden.

Er blieb hilflos auf den kalten Boden liegen, es klingelte in seinen Ohren und seine Sicht war verschwommen. Er versuchte frenetisch seine Sinne wieder zu sortieren, aber sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt. Gehirnerschütterung, schlussfolgerte er. Frustriert, dass sein Transport ihm schon wieder den Dienst verweigerte, versuchte er sein Gehirn wieder in Gang zu bringen. Er würde sich nicht wieder in den Tiefen seines Verstandes verlieren, nicht nach allem was er in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht hatte. John brauchte seine Hilfe. Aufgeben war keine Option.

Jake stieß einen triumphalen Schrei aus und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder John zu. Sherlock mühte sich, seinen schmerzenden Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen als er sah wie Jake durch Johns Fesseln schnitt. Er griff ihn grob an den Haaren und zog den Doktor in eine stehende Position. Er intensivierte seine Anstrengungen und war gerade dabei aufzustehen als ihn ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Seite wieder zu Boden sinken ließ. Er schaute überrascht auf sein blutverschmiertes Shirt und sah die Wunde in seiner Seite, kurz unterhalb des Rippenbogens. Er tastete vorsichtig mit seiner Hand und zuckte sofort zurück als der Schmerz sich unter dem leichten Druck intensivierte. Verdammt, der Bastard hatte ihn mit dem Messer erwischt und ihm eine tiefe Stichwunde zugefügt. Das erklärte warum er die Balance verloren hatten! Er biss die Zähne zusammen und presste seine linke Hand auf die Wunde und die Blutung zu stoppen. Ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen, aber dann klärte sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen wie Jake John in blinder Wut attackierte.

Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre dann hätte er die Vorführung von perfekter Kampfkunst sehr genossen. Beide Männer waren Experten im waffenlosen Kampf. Die Schläge und Paraden kamen blitzschnell und mit enormer Präzision, jede Bewegung ging fließend von Angriff auf Verteidigung über, und umgekehrt. Es schien wie eine perfekt einstudierte Choreographie, aber Sherlock wusste, dass es stattdessen ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod war. Obwohl John sein rechtes Bein nicht belasten konnte, verteidigte er sich mit enormer Geschicklichkeit. Er wehrte alle Attacken ab und schaffte es im Gegenzug einige wohlplatzierte Treffer zu landen, auch weil Jake alle Abwehr aufgegeben hatte und ihn mit blindem Wahnsinn angriff. Und trotzt all seiner Treffer konnte John Jake keinen ernsten Schaden zufügen, nicht genug um ihn zu stoppen.

Sherlock hatte es endlich geschafft wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, mit Hilfe des umgestürzten Stuhls und der Wand und war bereit Jake anzugreifen um John zu helfen. Aber bevor er auch nur einen Schritt in Richtung der Kämpfenden machen konnte, hatte Jake plötzlich eine guten Griff an Johns rechtem Arm und zog ihn mit aller Kraft nach vorne. Dies zwang John sein rechtes Bein zu benutzen um die Balance zu halten. Wie erwartet gab sein Knie unter der Belastung nach und Jake nutzte das Momentum um Johns Hose mit seiner anderen Hand zu ergreifen und ihn komplett hochzuheben. Er wirbelte um seine eigene Achse und warf John gegen die Wand, Kopf voran. Völlig von dem unerwarteten Manöver überrumpel konnte der seine Arme nicht rechtzeitig heben oder sich auf den Schlag vorbereiten.

Das krachende Geräusch, dass sein Einschlag erzeugte war widerlich.

Die Zeit stand still für Sherlock. Er hörte wie John die Wand traf, _hörte_ seinen Schädel brechen und sah dann wie er bewegungslos auf dem Boden zusammensank, eine lange Spur von rotem Blut an der Wand. All dies sah er in verschwommener Zeitlupe und doch in Übelkeit erregender Klarheit.

Der Anblick des Bluts an der Wand drehte ihm den Magen um. Blut das in Johns Körper gehörte war nun überall in dem kleinen Raum verteilt, verschmiert über den kalten Beton. Sherlock realisierte mit schrecklicher Endgültigkeit, dass er tot war. Sein John, ermordet direkt vor seinen Augen.


	10. Chapter 10

London, 14 October 2012

Es war ein heller und sonninger Sonntagmorgen der einen komplett vergessen ließ, dass es bereits Herbst war und die wenigen Leute, die er draußen sah, waren alle furchtbar gut gelaunt. Er hingegen fühlte sich persönlich beleidigt vom Sonnenschein. Gute Laune war seinen Gedanken fern als er alleine an seinem massiven Esstisch saß. Seit Johns letzter Nachricht waren bereits mehr als vierzig Stunden vergangen und seitdem hatte er nichts neues gehört. Die Sender in seiner Kleidung und seinem Handy hatten wenige Minuten nach seiner Antwort aufgehört zu senden, und Mycroft wusste nicht ob John sie mit Absicht zerstört hatte oder ob etwas schief gegangen war. Die Information, dass Colonel Moran und Jake Moriarty dieselbe Person waren, war ein Schock gewesen, und solche Schocks nahm er nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Zwei SRR Offizier waren von seinen Angestellten bei Routineprüfungen übersehen worden. Der Vorfall hatte zu massiven personellen Wechseln in seiner Abteilung geführt.

Als die Kommunikation mit John abbrach hatte Mycroft sofort seinen Kollegen in Ungarn darüber informiert, das sich zwei Britische Agenten in seinem Land aufhielten. Man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein. Ohne Beweise, dass die Operation tatsächlich schief gegangen war, zögerte er jedoch eine offizielle Suchaktion zu starten. Falls John noch in Kontrolle war könnte jede Einmischung seinerseits dessen Plan gefährden. Trotzdem konnte er das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass die Dinge in Ungarn furchtbar falsch liefen.

Es war ungewöhnlich, dass John ihn nicht über die Planänderung informiert hatte, aber als ehemaliger Elitesoldat war er darauf trainiert die Situation vor Ort zu beurteilen und entsprechend zu handeln. Vielleicht hatte er gute Gründe dafür die Kommunikation abzubrechen. Mycroft hasste es nicht informiert zu sein aber John war keiner seiner Agenten und hatte es von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass er nach seinen eigenen Regeln operierte und sich nicht von Mycroft einschüchtern ließ. Er lehnte sich seufzend zurück und verfluchte den Tag, als die Moriarty Brüder in das Leben seines Bruders getreten waren und dieses ganze Chaos in seinem wohl organisierten Leben gestartet hatten.

Schließlich schob er all diese düsteren Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf das Dokument vor ihm, der neueste Geheimdienstreport über die Situation in Mauretanien. Die Weltpolitik machte schliesslich nicht einfach Pause nur weil es Sonntag war.

* * *

Ungarn, kleines Dorf in der Nähe von Budapest, 14 Oktober 2012

Sherlock war wie gelähmt von den jüngsten Ereignissen. Die Zeit stand still als seine weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem leblosen Körper seines Freundes verharrten. Der Rest des Raums war verschwommen als er versuchte, dass unbegreifliche zu verstehen. John war tot. Tot. Das Wort spielte wieder und wieder durch seinen Kopf, wie ein Mantra. Die Wellen der Trauer die über ihn einbrachen waren grausam. Und obwohl Jake direkt neben ihm stand hatte er sich noch nie in seinem Leben so komplett alleine gefühlt.

Zeit beschleunigte wieder und er sah Rot. Er ignorierte die Schmerzen in seiner Seite und die Schwäche seines Körpers – er attackierte Jake, getrieben von Adrenalin und purer Wut.

Es war kein fairer Kampf. Der hochtrainierte ex-Soldat hatte keine Chance gegen den entfesselten Detektiv. Sherlock wurde von einer ungezähmten Kraft getrieben die seinen ausgemergelten Körper Lügen strafte. Seine Schläge waren präzise und kraftvoll. Jake stolperte unter dem plötzlichen Angriff und brauchte eine Sekunde um sich an seinen neuen Gegner zu gewöhnen. In dieser kurzen Zeit war es Sherlock gelungen, eine ganze Serie von Treffern gegen Jakes Schädel zu landen und er schloss die Bewegung mit einem Ellbogenschlag in Jakes Magen ab.

Jake stöhnte unter den Schlägen, aber er hielt sich aufrecht. Sherlock griff erneut an, getrieben von der Verzweiflung eines Mannes, der gerade das wertvollste in seinem Leben verloren hatte. Er wusste, dass er nicht die Ausdauer für einen langen Kampf hatte also konzentrierte er sich darauf, das Gefecht schnell zu beenden. Er blockte Jakes Tritt mit seinem eigenen Bein und war plötzlich in einer fließenden Bewegung neben dem Soldaten, fokussierte all seine Kraft in seine Hand, krümmte die Finger ein wenig um sie steifer zu machen und schlug Jake mit der Handkante seitlich gegen den Hals. Der Effekt war unmittelbar und beindruckend. Der Soldat schnappte nach Luft und fiel dann auf alle Viere, verzweifelt versuchend sich von dem betäubenden Schlag zu erholen.

Sherlock trat ihm in den Rücken, genau zwischen die Schulterblätter und sah mit Befriedigung zu, wie sein Gegner auf dem Boden kollabierte. Am Ende seiner eigenen Kräfte, sank Sherlock neben ihm zu Boden. Er atmete schwer als er sein Gewicht verlagerte und ein Knie in den Rücken von Jake drückte. Er war sich nichtsicher, ob dieser tot oder nur betäubt war, der Handkantenschlag selbst war selten tödlich, aber er konnte die Luftröhre zerschmettern und sein Opfer ersticken lassen. Sherlock streckte eine zitternde Hand aus um Jakes Puls zu fühlen, und hoffte insgeheim, dass er keinen fand.

Dies war die Gelegenheit auf die Jake gewartet hatte. Er drückte sich mit beiden Armen hoch und warf seinen Kopf nach hinten. Sherlock wurde hart auf der Nase getroffen und verlor kurz die Kontrolle. Jake nutzte die kurzfristige Freiheit, drehte seinen Kopf und biss in Sherlocks Hand. Hart. Dieser schrie in Überraschung und Schmerz auf und ließ sich rückwärts zu Boden sinken. Seine unverletzte Hand hielt seine blutende Nase und er warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf seine andere Hand die nun mit einem perfekten, halbrunden Bissabdruck versehen war. Er machte sich bittere Vorwürfe das er so unvorsichtig gewesen war.

Jake nutzte die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit um sich auf den Rücken zu drehen und seinen Arm um Sherlocks Hals zu legen. Er spannte seine Muskeln an und Sherlock schnappte nach Luft, Augen weit aufgerissen in Schock und Angst. Der Arm drückte fester gegen seinen Hals und Sherlock bekam kaum noch Luft. Jakes Stimme war heiser von der Anstrengung und dem Schlag gegen seinen Hals, aber er konnte noch sprechen:

„Immer noch so viel Kampfeskraft in dir, nicht wahr? Ich hätte nur zu gerne deinen Willen gebrochen, aber ich gebe mich damit zufrieden deinen Körper gebrochen zu haben. Genauso wie Johnny's."

Sherlock wehrte sich schwach gegen Jakes eisernen Griff, aber er fühlte wie seine letzten Kräfte ihn verließen. Er war sich sicher das dies sein Ende war. Er würde sterben, und diesmal war es kein Trick. Sein einziger Trost war, dass er neben John sein Ende fand, sie würden im Tod wiedervereinigt sein. Er begrüßte den Gedanken.

„Nur zu," krächzte er mit letzter Kraft, „Bring mich um, aber dass wird deinen Bruder auch nicht wieder zurückbringen."

Jake knurrte und zog den Arm fester um seine Kehle. Gerade als die Welt in Dunkelheit versank hörte er einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Er schallte durch den Raum wie Donner, nur lauter und viel näher. Er fühle die Schockwellen in seiner Magengrube als der Körper hinter ihm heftig zuckte. Und dann fiel er plötzlich zu Boden, Jakes Arm entspannte sich um seinen Hals und er bekam wieder Luft. Seltsam, er hätte nie gedacht das Sterben so laut ist, oder so schmerzhaft.

Er öffnete ein Auge und schaute sich um. Jake Moriarty lag neben ihm, die Augen weit aufgerissen und ein geschockter Ausdruck auf seinem leblosen Gesicht. Er blinzelte, sein erschöpftes Gehirn mühte sich eine Erklärung für diese unerwartete Wendung zu finden. John lag immer noch bewegungslos auf dem Boden, aber jetzt hielt er etwas in seiner Hand.

Dunkel…Metall? …Die Pistole! Seine trägen Gedanken fügten die Fakten langsam zusammen. Aber John war tot. Tote feuerten keine Pistolen. Und trafen Jake auch nicht mitten zwischen seinen Augen, während Sherlocks Gesicht nur Zentimeter entfernt gewesen war. Aber das hieß…

„J- John?"

Sherlock kroch angespannt zu dem bewegungslosen Körper seines Freundes. Er sah furchtbar aus. Seine Haare waren mit dem Blut getränkt. In Fakt, sein ganzer Kopf war rot, verschmiert mit Blut aus seiner massiven Kopfverletzung das sich mit den halb getrockneten Linien von Jakes Messerattacken mischte. Es stand in einem krassen Kontrast mit dem aschfahlen Ton seiner Haut. Sherlock streckte zögerlich seine zitternde Hand aus in Richtung von Johns Handgelenk um nach einem Puls zu suchen.

Das schwache, aber gleichmäßige Pochen unter seinen Fingern war das Beste, was er seit langem gefühlt hatte.

Er kollabierte neben seinem Freund und erlaubte sich einen kurzen Moment der Entspannung. Er ließ all die Sorge und den Stress der letzten Wochen von sich abfallen. Als die Erleichterung, dass John noch am Leben war sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte fiel ihm auf, dass sie sich immer noch in akuter Gefahr befanden. Jakes Wachen waren immer noch da und weder John noch er waren in einer Verfassung in der sie sich durch diese Privatarmee kämpfen konnten. Er zwang sein erschöpftes Hirn zurück in Arbeitsmodus und versuchte mögliche Lösungen zu finden. Seine Augen durchkämmten den Raum für alles nützliche das ihnen helfen konnte und sein Blick blieb an Jake hängen. Und plötzlich war die Lösung ganz klar!

Er robbte zu dem leblosen Körper und durchsuchte die Taschen methodisch. Bald hatte er einen Schlüsselbund und ein Handy in seinen Händen. Er stand langsam auf und stöhnte als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper zuckte. Aber er schaffte es aufrecht zu bleiben und zur Tür zu gelangen. Er probierte die verschiedenen Schlüssel durch bis er den richtigen fand und schloss von innen ab. Den Schlüssel ließ er stecken, für den Fall das die Wachleute ebenfalls Schlüssel hatten. Und er war keine Sekunde zu früh, er konnte die aufgeregte Stimmen im Gang hören, anscheinend hatte der Schuss die Wachen aufgeschreckt. Er war sich relativ sicher, das Kugeln die schwere Tür nicht durchdringen konnten, also ging er zurück zu John und ließ sich neben ihm an der Wand herunter gleiten. Er prüfte kurz dessen Puls und Atmung und war erleichtert das beide unverändert waren.

Das Adrenalin hatte seinen Körper fast komplett verlassen und er spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange bei Bewusstsein bleiben würde. Ob aufgrund des Blutverlusts oder der Gehirnerschütterung war momentan eher nebensächlich. Er fischte das Handy aus seiner Tasche und tippte eine wohlbekannte Nummer und eine kurze, hoffentlich halbwegs sinnvolle Nachricht. Die Tasten verschwammen vor seinen Augen und er drückte auf Senden. Das war alles was er tun konnte. Er setzte sich bequem hin und zog Johns Kopf vorsichtig in seinen Schoß. Er war überrascht als dieser anfing sich zu bewegen.

„Sh...Shrlck?"

„John, alles ok, ich bin hier. Ruhen sie sich aus"

„J..ake?"

„Tot. Sie haben ihn erwischt. Mitten zwischen die Augen."

„Gut." Pause. Sherlock dachte für einen Moment, dass John erneut das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Aber dann sah er die blauen Augen die ihn direkt und voller Sorge anblickten. „Sie bluten!"

„Hmm, war ... zu langsam... tut nicht wirklich weh."

„Lügner..." John versuchte Sherlocks Wunde mit seiner Hand zu erreichen, aber die Bewegung ließ ihn vor Schmerz aufstöhnen. Er kollabierte zurück in Sherlocks Schoß und wimmerte leise.

„Shhhh, bin ok... Hilfe ist auf dem Weg…" Gott, seit wann tat Reden eigentlich so weh? Seine Lungen brannten und sein Hirn arbeitet unsäglich langsam, als ob der Prozess, die richtigen Worte zu finden, überproportional schwierig war. Er sah die Dunkelheit um ihn herum näher kommen und hatte keine Kraft mehr ihr noch länger zu widerstehen.

* * *

John spürte Sherlocks Hand in seiner erschlaffen. Wenn es alles hier enden sollte, dann war er wenigsten bei seinem Freund. Sein einziges Bedauern war, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte ihn zu retten. Er drückte die Hand, fühlte den gleichmäßigen Puls gegen seine Finger schlagen und mit dem Wissen, dass er sein Bestes gegeben hatte ließ er sich in die wartenden Arme der Bewusstlosigkeit sinken.


	11. Chapter 11

London, 14 Oktober 2012

Mycroft war komplett in seine Akten vertieft, inzwischen war es ein Bericht aus Nigeria, und hatte das Mittagessen dass ihm sein Butler gebracht hatte ignoriert. Normalerweise ließ er nie Mahlzeiten ausfallen, aber die Nervosität in seiner Magengrube verursachte ihm eine leichte Übelkeit.

Die Vibration seines Handys schreckte ihn auf, er schob die Akte von sich und griff das nun wieder stille Gerät. Er sah die Anzeige einer neuen Textnachricht, von einer unbekannten Nummer, aber er hoffte, dass es endlich der ersehnte Statusbericht von John war.

**Hilffe, m tot jonh**

**verletzt sH**

Mycroft sprang auf. Egal unter welchen Umständen, Sherlock legte immer großen Wert darauf, dass seine Nachrichten grammatikalisch korrekt geschrieben waren. Eine solch konfuse und fehlerhafte Nachricht ließ Mycroft das Schlimmste befürchten. Unwillkommene Bilder von entstellten Körpern und Schusswunden tanzten vor seinen Augen, aber er schob sie entschlossen zur Seite. Das Leben seines Bruders stand auf dem Spiel, er musste sich konzentrieren. Die Nummer hatte eine britische Ländervorwahl, aber dass hatte wenig zu bedeuten. Er startete die Verfolgungssoftware und gab die Nummer ein. Als der leuchtente Punkt auf der Karte sich auf die Umgebung von Budapest konzentrierte, genau in derselben Region in der John zuletzt gewesen war, griff er zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer von János Vasarely, dem Chef des Ungarischen Geheimdienstes.

‚Halte durch Sherlock, Hilfe ist auf dem Weg, wage ja nicht jetzt aufzugeben!' dachte er während er ungeduldig darauf wartet, dass sich die Leitung aufbaute.

„János, Mycroft Holmes hier. Mobilisieren sie ihre Männer wie besprochen, ich senden ihnen die genauen Koordinaten während wir sprechen. Und seien sie vorsichtig, mindestens einer der Gegner ist ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Britischen Spezialeinheiten."

Er wartete auf die Bestätigung des anderen Mannes und legte den Hörer mit einem langen Seufzer auf. Er hoffte wider besseres Wissen, dass Sherlock und John in Ordnung waren. Nach Wochen der Anspannung und Ungewissheit hatte er endlich die Bestätigung dass sein Bruder am Leben war, und trotzdem fühlte er sich so elend wie nie zuvor. Er rief Anthea an und beauftragte sie, so schnell wie möglich einen Privatjet nach Budapest zu organisieren. Auch wenn er normalerweise vor Ort Termine verabscheute, diesmal konnte er es kaum erwarten sein Büro zu verlassen.

* * *

Ungarn, kleines Dorf in der Nähe von Budapest, 14 Oktober 2012

Ohne ihren Anführer waren die verbliebenen Wachen schnell überwältigt. János' Team war auf wenig Widerstand gestoßen als sie das Gelände stürmten und hatte in kürzester Zeit das Haus besetzt. Sie waren jedoch nicht auf den Anblick vorbereitet gewesen, der sie hinter der letzten verschlossenen Tür im Keller erwartete. János Vasarely war ein erfahrener Agent im MKIH, kurz für Magyar Köztársaság Információs Hivatala, dem ungarischen Geheimdienst, und er war der erste, der den kleinen Raum betrat nachdem der Kommandant der Einsatzgruppe ihm signalisiert hatte, dass alles unter ihrer Kontrolle war. Er hatte in seiner aktiven Zeit zahllose Einsätze geleitet und seinen Anteil an grausamen Verbrechen gesehen, aber das Bild das sich ihm nun bot würde für immer in sein Gedächtnis eingeprägt bleiben.

Drei Körper. Einer offensichtlich tot, das Loch in seiner Stirn ließ wenig Raum für Interpretation. Die anderen beiden schienen eine einzige Masse von verworrenen Gliedmaßen und Blut zu sein. Der Raum war offensichtlich der Schauplatz eines brutalen Kampfes gewesen, die Blutspuren an den Wänden, am Boden und an der Kleidung der drei Männer sprach eine deutliche Sprache. Das schiere Volumen der roten Flüssigkeit war schockierend und er fürchtete, dass es zu spät für jede Hilfe war. Er trat vorsichtig auf die beiden zusammengekauerten Männer zu und legte seine Finger an den Hals des dunkelhaarigen.

János verlor fast das Gleichgewicht als er das unerwartete pulsieren unter seinen Fingern spürte. Er prüfte den Hals des blonden Mannes und war erleichtert auch hier einen schwachen Puls zu finden. Als sein Blick auf die Kopfverletzung fiel fragte er sich zum wiederholten Male, wie jemand das so lange überleben konnte. Und er erkannte, dass die Zeit knapp wurde.

„Sanitäter! Wir haben zwei Verletzte hier. Beeilung!"

Wenn dies wirklich Mr. Holmes' Agenten waren, dann stellte er besser sicher dass sie überlebten, oder er selbst würde den Zorn der britischen Regierung zu spüren bekommen. Das medizinische Team stürmte in den Raum und begann sofort mit wohl koordinierter Hast zu arbeiten. János trat an den leitenden Notarzt heran: „Ich brauche diese beiden lebendig, verstanden? Sie haben alle Ressourcen die sie brauchen, aber halten sie sie am _Leben_!"

Der Arzt starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Patienten.

János verließ den Raum, er konnte hier nicht weiter helfen. Zeit um Mycroft Holmes zu kontaktieren, und ihn über die Situation in Kenntniss zu setzen. Er seufzte, dies würde kein leichter Anruf werden.

„Holmes."

„Sir, János hier. Wir haben das Haus gefunden und das gesamte Anwesen gesichert. Ein Opfer, aber er war schon tot als wir ankamen. Neben den Wachen haben wir noch zwei weitere Männer entdeckt, beide bewusstlos und ziemlich übel zugerichtet." Er hörte den Mann am anderen Ende schwer einatmen.

„Beschreiben sie die beiden."

„Einer ist relativ klein, vermutlich blonde Haare, aber das ist schwer zu erkennen, Anfang vierzig. Der andere ist jünger, sehr dünn und hat schwarze Locken." János konnte die Erleichterung des andern durch das Telefon hindurch spüren.

„Das sind die Männer nach denen ich gesucht habe. Meine Agenten, und sie sollten als solche behandelt werden. Sie erwähnten dass sie verletzt sind?"

„Ja, meine Leute bereiten sie gerade für den Transport ins Krankenhaus vor. Ich habe noch keine Details, aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Wenn sie mit ihnen über die Mission sprechen wollen dann schlage ich vor, dass sie so schnell wie möglich nach Budapest kommen…" Er ließ das Ende offen, aber es war klar was er meinte.

„Senden sie mir die Details des Krankenhauses, ich bin bereits auf dem Weg zum Flughafen." Das Gespräch war beendet. Auch wenn er Mycroft Holmes nicht sehen konnte, János hätte schwören können dass der Mann besorgt klang.

Das jagte ihm Angst ein. In all den Jahren die er den britischen Offiziellen kannte, hatte dieser nie ein Zeichen von Emotionen gezeigt. Und es hatte einige ziemlich üble Zwischenfälle gegeben, Affären die harte Entscheidungen nötig machten und Mycroft hatte nie auch nur mit der Augenbraue gezuckt. Wer waren diese Agenten die eine solche Reaktion in dem abgebrühten Mann hervorriefen?

* * *

Mycroft kam weniger als drei Stunden später nach einem kurzen Flug in einem komfortablen Privatjet in Budapest an. Er dachte an den Moment zurück, als er den Hörer nach seinem Gespräch mit János aufgelegt hatte. Die Hände unter dem Kinn gefaltet atmete er tief aus, er hatte nicht einmal realisiert das er die Luft angehalten hatte. Sherlock und John waren am Leben. Soweit, so gut.

János hatte ihn an dem kleinen Flughafen abgeholt und über die neuesten Entwicklungen informiert. Sein Team hatte begonnen das Beweismaterial vor Ort zu sichten und sie hatten mehrere Computer und Festplatten gesichert. Unter anderem waren dort auch Videos gespeichert, Videos die sich Mycroft ansehen würde müssen. Eine Aufgabe die ihn mit Grauen erfüllte.

János entschied, dass er mehr Informationen benötigte. „Mr. Holmes, ich hoffe sie verzeihen die Frage, aber wer sind diese beiden Agenten? Sie scheinen ihnen persönlich sehr wichtig zu sein. Und normalerweise informieren sie mich im Vorfeld über Operationen in meinem Land, aber über diese Sache haben sie mich erst vor zwei Tagen unterrichtet."

Mycroft überlegte kurz ob er dem Mann überhaupt antworten sollte, entschied sich aber dann dafür. Er hatte Sherlock gerettet, das alleine verdiente zumindest einen Teil der Antworten.

„Ihre Identität ist nicht wichtig. Aber ja, sie, beziehungsweise ihre Mission war sehr wichtig, auf persönlicher Ebene, und bevor ich nicht weiß ob sie erfolgreich war würde ich lieber nicht in die Details gehen."

Falls János mehr erwartet hatte, zeigte er es zumindest nicht offen. Mycroft wusste, dass er dem andern Mann mehr als diese wage Erklärung schuldete. Ansonsten könnte es die diplomatischen Beziehungen zwischen ihren beiden Ländern drastisch abkühlen. Aber mit Sherlocks und Johns Leben in der Schwebe, kümmerte er sich nicht um mögliche Diplomatische Verstimmungen. János schien seinen gereizten Tonfall richtig interpretiert zu haben und schwieg.

Als sie die Klinik erreichten wurden sie zunächst in ein Wartezimmer geführt. Mycrofts angeborene Autorität und János' Ausweis sorgten dafür, dass sie innerhalb von wenigen Minuten dem verantwortlichen Chefarzt gegenüberstanden.

„Mein Name ist Dr. Slavic, ich bin verantwortlich für die Notaufnahme. Ich bin informiert worden dass sie hier sind um die beiden Traumaopfer zu sehen die vor einigen Stunden eingeliefert wurden? Wir haben sie noch nicht identifiziert, können sie uns da vielleicht helfen…?"

Nicht wirklich in der Laune für langwierige Erklärungen, entschied Mycroft alle Höflichkeit fallen zu lassen und stattdessen direkt auf den Punkt zu kommen: „Werden sie überleben?"

Der Arzt hatte genug Verstand um Mycrofts Direktheit nicht in Frage zu stellen. „Der jüngere der beiden hat eine positive Prognose. Die Stichwunde in seiner Seite musste genäht werden und hat neben dem massivem Blutverlust auch seine Lunge kollabieren lassen, aber die Notärzte haben hier das schlimmste verhindert. Er hat Blutergüsse und Abschürfungen am ganzen Körper und eine Gehirnerschütterung. Er ist extrem geschwächt, unterernährt und dehydriert, aber mit Bettruhe und entsprechender Versorgung wird er sich wieder erholen. Er war bewusstlos als er eingeliefert wurde und hat seitdem das Bewusstsein nicht wiedererlangt, was aber in seinem Zustand kein Grund zur Sorge ist."

Mycroft schloss seine Augen für einen Moment als eine große Last von seinen Schultern abfiel. Sein Bruder würde wieder gesund werden. Zu mindestens körperlich. „Was ist die Prognose für den anderen?"

„Er ist immer noch im OP. Neben anderen Verletzungen hat er eine gravierende Kopfverletzung die zu einer Schwellung seines Gehirns führte. Wir sind dabei, den Druck in seinem Schädel operativ zu reduzieren, aber das Verfahren ist nicht risikofrei. Und selbst wenn alles gut geht, bleibende Schäden sind bei solchen Verletzungen nicht auszuschließen. Er benötigt volle post-operative Intensivüberwachung. Neben der Kopfverletzung macht uns außerdem sein Knie Sorgen. Fast alle Bänder und Sehnen sind durchtrennt und der Gelenkknorpel ist beschädigt. Die Wunde zeigt außerdem Zeichen von Entzündung, was eine zusätzliche Komplikation ist. Wenn er überlebt, dann wird er mehrere Operationen brauchen um die Funktion des Gelenks wieder herzustellen. Und selbst damit ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass er die volle Beweglichkeit zurückerlangt."

Und die Last auf seinen Schultern war zurück. Wie sollte er Sherlock erklären, das John sterben könnte und das selbst wenn er überlebte, er vielleicht nie wieder normal laufen würde? Der Zorn seines Bruders war ihm sicher, allein schon dafür, dass er John überhaupt eingeweiht hatte, aber Mycroft hatte immer angenommen dass John neben ihm stehen würde und seine Position verteidigen würde. Jetzt sah es so aus, als müsste er seinem Bruder allein gegenübertreten.

„Wann können sie nach England transportiert werden? Beide sind im Besitz von wertvollen Informationen und es wäre mir lieb, wenn diese nicht hier ans Licht kämen."

„Ich glaube sie verstehen den Ernst der Lage nicht! Jede Bewegung, jeder Stoß könnte ihn umbringen. Wir brauchen mindestens eine Woche, bis er stabil genug ist um einen Flug zu überstehen."

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Bereiten sie einen Transport für morgen vor. Was immer sie brauchen um das zu ermöglichen, sie haben es."

„ Aber…"

„Machen sie es möglich, Doktor!" fauchte Mycroft den armen Mann an.

Es war ein Risiko, dass war Mycroft bewusst, aber er brauchte beide zurück in London wo sie entsprechen beschützt werden konnte. Wo er das medizinische Person handverlesen konnte. Johns Genesung würde sehr langwierig werden und er kannte seinen Bruder. Er würde sich weigern von Johns Seite zu weichen, aber er würde auch all seine Frustration und Langeweile am Personal auslassen. Die Situation musste unter seine komplette Kontrolle gebracht werden, je eher, desto besser. Er ignorierte János fragenden Blick.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er eine Krankenschwester, die ihn vorsichtig anschaute. Er drehte sich um und gab ihr ein falsches, aber trotzdem ermutigendes Lächeln.

„Meine Herren, einer der Patienten kommt wieder zu sich."

„Danke Schwester, bitte bringen sie mich zu ihm." Mycroft winkte János ihm zu folgen.

Als Mycroft das Einzelzimmer betrat, erfasste er sofort die gesamte Szene vor ihm mit geschultem Auge. Zwei Schwestern kümmerten sich um eine Vielzahl von medizinischen Gerätschaften während Doktor Slavic stirnrunzelnd die Patientenakte überflog. Sherlock lag im Bett, noch nicht ganz wach, aber er zeigte deutliche Signale, dass er am aufwachen war.

„Er sollte noch nicht aufwachen. Die Schmerzmittel die wir ihm gegeben haben sollten ihn für mindestens noch ein paar Stunden ruhig halten." Stellte er verwirrt fest.

Mycroft hingegen war nicht überrascht. „Seine Toleranz für Schmerzmittel und Narkotika ist sehr hoch. Er hat eine Geschichte von Drogenmissbrauch. Kokain und Morphium. Ich schlage vor, sie passen die Medikamente entsprechend an."

Doktor Slavic wirbelte herum und starrte Mycroft mit offenem Mund an. Wer war dieser Mann der es sich anmaßte, ihm Ratschläge zu geben wie er seine eigenen Patienten zu behandeln hatte? Ein Blick auf Mycrofts Gesicht ließ ihn jedoch verstummen. Er räusperte sich.

„Ich werde es sofort veranlassen." Sagte er und floh aus dem Zimmer. Vielleicht war der frühe Transport doch keine so schlechte Idee?

„János, können sie die Schwestern für einen Moment nach draußen bitten? Ich wuerde gerne unter vier Augen mit ihm reden."

„Natürlich." Er sprach eine paar Worte in seiner Muttersprache und die beiden Schwestern folgten ihm nach draußen. „Ich bin direkt vor der Tür wenn sie mich brauchen."

Mycroft ignorierte János' letzte Worte, sein Blick war auf seinen kleinen Bruder fixiert. Obwohl er wusste, dass die Verletzungen nicht lebensgefährlich waren war es trotzdem schmerzhaft Sherlock in solch einer Verfassung zu sehen. Er trat näher an das Bett heran und griff vorsichtig nach Sherlocks Hand. Zwei blass-graue Augen öffneten sich in dem Moment, in dem er den Kontakt herstellte und blinzelten verwirrte.

„Sherlock, ich bins. Du bist in Sicherheit."

„J-n…" Sherlock versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Mycroft legte seine Hand auf die Brust seines Bruders und drückte ihn vorsichtig zurück ins Bett. „John ist in Sicherheit. Er ist noch im OP."

Sherlock entspannte sich und seine Augen schlossen sich wieder.

„Schlaf, Bruder. Ich werde hier sein wenn du wieder aufwachst."


	12. Chapter 12

Budapest, 14.10.2012

János beobachte Mycroft durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür. Er respektierte dessen Wunsch nach Privatsphäre, aber der Spion in ihm brauchte mehr Informationen. Und er fand Wege sich diese zu beschaffen. Er war verblüfft über die Vertrautheit der beiden Männer. Und die Wärme in Mycrofts Augen als er sprach. Als er sah, dass der verletzte Mann wieder eingeschlafen war klopfte er leise an die Tür und wartet bis Mycroft ihn herein rief. János entschied sich das Risiko einzugehen und fragte offen heraus, seine Stimme bewusst leise:

„Er ist ihr Bruder, nicht wahr?"

Das erntete ihm einen überraschten Blick von Mycroft. Seine Augen waren hart und durchdringen. János zog eine entschuldigende Grimasse.

„Ich habe die Ähnlichkeit gesehen. Und ich kenne den Gesichtsausdruck, ich habe einen großen Bruder und der schaut mich genauso an. Ihr Geheimnis ist sicher bei mir, keine Sorge. Wer ist der andere?"

Für eine Sekunde befürchtete János,s das er zu weit gegangen war. Er hätte schwören können dass die Temperatur im Raum um mehrere Grade gefallen war und das Schweigen des britischen Offiziellen war eisig. Er war kurz davor unter dem erbarmungslosen Blick nachzugeben, als Mycroft ihm, zu seinem absoluten Erstaunen, kurz zunickte und dann die Frage beantwortete.

„Sein Name ist John Watson. Er ist der Mitbewohner und Freund meines Bruders. Sherlock verschwand vor vier Wochen spurlos. Ich habe John auf seine Spur gesetzt und nun sieht es so aus, als hätte ich ihn in sein Verderben geschickt."

Mycroft seufzte tief, die Sorge belastete ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte. János bedauert den Mann. Agenten zu verlieren war schlimm genug, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie es sich anfühlen musste Freunde oder gar Familie zu verlieren. Das war genau der Grund warum es in diesem Geschäft so wichtig war Beruf und Privates strikt zu trennen, sobald persönliche Gefühle involviert waren ging die Objektivität aus dem Fenster. Er entschuldigte sich und überließ Mycroft seiner stillen Wache.

János verließ die Klinik, aber nicht ohne mehrere seiner besten Leute als Bodyguards zurückzulassen. Mycroft machte es sich neben Sherlocks Bett bequem und betrachtete seinen schlafenden Bruder. Etwas dass er seit langen Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte.

* * *

Mycroft tippte mit wachsender Frustration auf seinem Handy. Er hasste es, Nachrichten auf dem Gerät zu schreiben, aber er weigerte sich das Zimmer für einen Telefonanruf zu verlassen und er wollte seinen Bruder nicht wecken. Sherlock brauchte den Schlaf. Außerdem war es mitten in der Nacht.

Kurz nachdem Sherlock eingeschlafen war hatte ihm Doktor Slavic die Nachricht überbracht, dass John aus dem OP war und jetzt auf der Intensivstation betreut wurde. Sein Zustand war stabil für den Moment, aber weiterhin kritisch. Mycroft hatte seine eigenen Ärzte in London kontaktiert und diese waren gerade dabei alles für die Aufnahme von John und Sherlock vorzubereiten. Sie waren in Kontakt mit den ungarischen Kollegen und wurden über jede Veränderung sofort informiert. Mycroft hatte darauf bestanden, er vertraute den lokalen Leuten nicht. Die Organisation des Transports war seine Top Priorität und die Ursache seiner Frustration. Er wünschte sich zum wiederholten Male, dass Anthea hier wäre, sie würde diese Aufgabe dankbar übernehmen, aber er brauchte sie in London um ein Auge auf alle sonstigen Geschehnisse zu haben.

Als er kurz von seinem Handy aufschaute, bemerkte er dass Sherlock in seinem Schlaf unruhig wurde. Mycroft erkannte die ersten Anzeichen von Alpträumen und versuchte seinen Bruder zu wecken, aber der reagierte nicht. Stattdessen fing er an zu murmeln, und sich hin und her zu winden.

Mycroft fluchte leise, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder aus einem Alptraum aufweckte, von daher wusste er wie vorsichtig er dies handhaben musste. Ein desorientierter und verwirrter Sherlock war ein hervorragender Kämpfer und mehrere Schwestern und Ärzte hatten das am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Bis Sherlock wusste, wo genau er sich befand war es besser auf sichere Distanz zu gehen.

* * *

Sherlock wurde von den Bildern seiner Gefangenschaft attackiert, Schnappschüsse von Schmerz und Erniedrigung, die sich nicht löschen ließen. Er versuchte, die endlose Reihe von qualvollen Erinnerungen zu stoppen, aber er war erneut gefangen in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

_ Sie schleppten eine große Holzkiste herein und zwangen ihn, sich darüber zu legen. Die flache Seite war so lang, dass er sich von den Achseln bis zur Hüfte darüberlegen konnte. Die rauen Kanten der Kiste gruben sich in seinen Bauch als sie seine Arme und Beine ausstreckten und sie mit Seilen an Metallösen im Boden befestigten. Er hatte so gut wie keinen Bewegungsspielraum. Er realisierte mit Entsetzen, dass seine Arme und Beine sein Körpergewicht nicht unterstützen konnten und die Position war bereits nach einigen Minuten extrem unbequem. Er zog sich in seinen Gedächtnispalast zurück und versuchte, die Schmerzen in seinen Schultern, Hüfte und Knien auszublenden. Sie ließen ihn für qualvolle Stunden in dieser misslichen Lage. Als seine Peiniger zurückkamen, seine Fesseln lösten und ihn von der Kiste herunter schoben, konnte er seine Arme und Beine kaum noch bewegen. Er rollte sich hilflos zusammen. Die Waechter lachten als sie eine Plastikflasche mit Wasser in seine Richtung warfen. _

_Das nächste Mal waren es drei Waechter die in seine Zelle kamen. Sie blieben wie immer stumm als sie in auf seine Knie zwangen. Sherlock kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen die Arme die ihn hielten, aber er hatte keine Chance. Ein paar wohldosierte Tritte und Schläge in sein Gesicht und Magen, und er gab auf. Zwei der Männer hielten ihn fest, während der dritte Handschellen um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke legte. Die Arme, die ihn fest hielten verschwanden und er versuchte sich aufzurichten, und verlor sofort das Gleichgewicht. Nur die massige Gestalt des Wächters neben ihm verhinderte, dass er zur Seite fiel. Er erkannte, dass seine linke Hand an seinen rechten Fuß gefesselt war, und seine rechte Hand an seinen linken Fuß. Die Männer verließen die Zelle und ließen ihn allein in der Dunkelheit. Er bewegte seine Haende, aber realisierte schnell, dass jede Bewegung ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als komplett still zu bleiben, wenn er nicht in einer noch unbequemeren Position enden wollte. _

_Seine Schultern schmerzten immer noch von der letzten Begegnung mit der Kiste, und diese neue Position half nicht, den Schmerz zu lindern. Die ganze Behandlung, und vor allem die komplette Stille seiner Peiniger verwirrten ihn. Er hatte jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren. _

_Die Szenen begannen in seinem Kopf zu verschwimmen, mehr Folter, mehr Schmerz. Er versuchte verzweifelt, den Bildern zu entkommen, aber es gab keinen Ausweg. Und dann war John plötzlich da. Ein Lichtschein in seiner Dunkelheit. Aber die Dinge waren nicht ok. Jake war auch da und sie kämpften, und…._

„John! NEIN... " Sherlock wachte schreiend auf. Er war verwirrt und verstört und kämpfte gegen die Arme die ihn festhielten. Seine Verzweiflung wuchs, als er erkannte dass er zu schwach war um sich frei zu kämpfen. „Nein, lass ihn…. Geh weg…"

„Sherlock! Beruhige dich." Diese Stimme, fest und doch ruhig. Er kannte die Stimme. Nicht John, aber trotzdem freundlich, meistens …. Mycroft! Wo kam sein Bruder her? Er beruhigte sich etwas, gab den Kampf gegen die Arme auf, aber er entspannte sich nicht komplett oder öffnete seine Augen. Er wusste immer noch nicht wo er sich befand.

„Denk nach, Bruder. Deduziere es. Alle Informationen sind hier." Ermutigte ihn Mycrofts Stimme.

Er lag auf einer weichen Matratze, aber die Laken fühlten sich rau an. Keine Ägyptische Baumwolle. Eine warme Decke. Das war gut, aber es fühlte sich falsch an. Nicht zuhause. Nicht bei Mycroft, aber auch nicht mehr in der Kellerzelle. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Körper und fühlte ein leichtes Ziehen in seiner linken Seite und sein Kopf schmerzte. Ohne Frage die Nachwirkungen seines Kampfs mit Jake. Die Bilder erschienen wieder vor seinen Augen und er fühlte die Panik in sich aufsteigen.

_Nein, Jake ist tot. Es war vorbei. _Er fokussierte seine Gedanken zurück auf die Gegenwart und die unvertraute Umgebung. Etwas kitzelte ihn auf seiner Brust und in seiner Nase. Wenn er seine Hand bewegte spürte er einen leichten Wiederstand und es tat weh. Er atmete tief ein und wurde von dem beißenden Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln und Bleichlauge überwältigt. Ein sehr spezifischer Mix, den er mit seinem extensiven Wissen über Chemikalien leicht identifizieren konnte. Und Mycroft war hier. Ar atmete tief aus und lehnte sich entspannt in die weichen Kissen. Er wusste genau wo er war, nur wie er hierhergekommen war, das war noch etwas verschwommen.

„Mycroft? Wieso bin ich in einem Krankenhaus in Budapest?" Seine Stimme klang etwas rau und sein Hals fühlte sich an wie mit Sandpapier bearbeitet. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, drehte seinen Kopf in Mycrofts Richtung und öffnete seine Augen. Wie erwartet saß sein Bruder neben ihm in einem weißen Plastikstuhl. „Und wo ist John?" Krächzte er bevor seine Stimme völlig versagte.

„John ist in Sicherheit. Er hat sein eigenes Zimmer um dich nicht zu stören." Sherlock bemerkte das kaum wahrnehmbare Zögern. Keine Lüge per se, aber auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Er speicherte die Information für später als Mycroft ihm eine Glas Wasser reichte, dass er gierig trank. „Gute Schlussfolgerung mit Budapest. Die Bleichlauge?" Mycroft wechselte das Thema mit Absicht. Interessant. Sherlock fügte dies zu seiner Liste von Dingen die nicht ganz richtig waren hinzu.

„Offensichtlich. Sie wird nur in Ländern der ehemaligen Sowjetunion verwendet, aber das Desinfektionsmittel ist Standard in EU Ländern, das grenzt es ein. Ich wusste, dass ich in Ungarn gefangen gehalten wurde, und nur die größten Kliniken hier sind in der Lage mit unseren Verletzungen umzugehen. Und die sind alle in Budapest."

„Gut zu wissen dass du nicht allzu hart mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen bist!"

Sherlock nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um seine neue Umgebung zu untersuchen, inklusive all den medizinischen Geräten die um sein Bett standen. Neben den Sauerstoffzufuhr in seiner Nase und den Zugängen in seinen Händen die mit diversen Infusionsbeuteln verbunden waren konnte er keine Spuren von ernsthafter medizinischer Überwachung erkennen. Er war froh zu wissen das seine Verletzung nicht allzu schwer waren und wand sich wieder seinem Bruder zu.

„Du hast uns da rausgeholt?"

„Nachdem ich deine alarmierende Nachricht bekommen hatte, ja. Furchtbare Rechtschreibung…."

„Versuch nicht mal Witze zu machen Mycroft, es gibt keinen Grund die Stimmung aufzuhellen, mir geht's gut."

Der bissige Kommentar erntete ihn ein Seufzer und ein dramatisches Augenrollen von Mycroft. Sherlock war zufrieden.

„Du warst für über zwölf Stunden bewusstlos, für den Fall das es dich interessiert. Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung, eine tiefe Stichwunde in deiner Seite die die Lunge verletzt hat und du hast eine nicht unwesentliche Menge an Blut verloren. Du bist außerdem dehydriert und unterernährt, was die Infusionen erklärt, bekommst starke Antibiotika und wurdest künstlich durch eine Nasensonde ernährt, daher die Halsschmerzen." Mycrofts Stimme klang ungewohnt zitternd.

Die Gelegenheit war zu gut um sie zu verpassen. „Ist das Sentimentalität die ich höre?"

„Oh, Himmel, Sherlock! Du bist in dem Keller fast gestorben! Nachdem du über einen Monat lang vermisst warst! Als ich John auf deine Spur gesetzt habe wusste ich nicht, ob er dich tot oder lebendig finden würde."

Sherlock zeigte keine Reaktion auf Mycrofts schneidenden Ton und ignorierte die Sorge die so offensichtlich in den Worten seines Bruder war. Er war genervt, dass Mycroft sich mal wieder in seine Angelegenheiten eingemischt hatte und das John dabei verletzt worden war. Er brauchte Antworten, und wenn er Mycroft dabei noch reizen konnte, umso besser!

„Warum John? Du hättest so viele andere schicken können, warum John? Ich habe dich explizit gebeten auf ihn aufzupassen!"

Mycroft brach den Blickkontakt und begann auf und ab zu wandern, sein Regenschirm akzentuierte jeden Schritt.

„Ich habe ihn nicht geschickt, er hat selbst herausgefunden das du noch am Leben bist. Ich hätte ihn nicht stoppen können, nicht mal wenn ich gewollt hätte."

Diesmal war es Sherlock der dramatisch mit den Augen rollte. „Spar dir deine Manipulationen für andere Leute, wir wissen beide das du John die Krümel vor die Füße gelegt hast die zu seiner 'Entdeckung' geführt haben. Ich habe meine Spuren viel zu gut verwischt, John hätte das niemals alleine herausgefunden. Nur _du_ konntest all die Hinweise finden und sie John zuspielen. So, um zurück auf meine ursprüngliche Frage zu kommen, warum?"

Sherlock beobachtete mit Befriedigung wie sein Bruder herumwirbelte.

„Du unterschätzt deinen Freund, John hat in der Tat das meiste selbst herausgefunden. Er hat meine Hilfe kaum benötigt. Du hast ihm mehr beigebracht als du denkst." Mycroft lobte John? Das alleine war genug um Sherlock Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Und du weißt warum. Er war und ist der Einzige den ich mit deinem Leben vertrauen kann. Der Einzige der bereitwillig sein Leben für dich riskieren würde."

Sherlock wusste das sein Bruder Recht hatte, aber er war immer noch verärgert, dass John überhaupt zwischen die Fronten geraten war. Zumal es der Punkt dieser ganzen Scharade gewesen war, ihn zu beschützen! Also teilte er weiter aus, die Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf ignorierend, seine Stimme mit Absicht beleidigend.

„Du hast nichts von seiner SRR Vergangenheit gewusst, nicht wahr? Oder das er und Jake Moriarty sich kannten?"

„Diese Fakten wurden leider bei der Routineprüfung übersehen. Glaub mir, dies wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Die kühle Fassade von Mycroft brachte Sherlock zum Explodieren. „John ist fast gestorben wegen deiner Nachlässigkeit! Du und deine lächerlichen Untergebenen haben wichtige Informationen übersehen, die uns beinahe beide das Leben gekostet hätten! Du hattest einen Job Mycroft, und selbst den hast du vermasselt. Genau _deshalb_ musste ich Moriartys Netzwerk alleine zu Fall bringen, dir und deinem Geheimdienst kann man nicht vertrauen! Und jetzt hör auf mit deinen Spielereien und sag mir wo John ist. Ich will ihn sehen."

Mycroft antwortete ruhig, anscheinend unbeeindruckt von den Anschuldigungen seines Bruders. „Du kannst ihn jetzt nicht sehen. Er ist auf der Intensivstation."

„Mycroft?" Sein Bruder hatte einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und Sherlock mochte die Implikationen nicht. Er versteckte etwas. Der Alarm in seinem Kopf war inzwischen auf der höchsten Stufe, versuchte ihn vor etwas zu warnen, etwas wichtiges dass er übersehen hatte. „Was verbirgst du vor mir? Wie schlimm ist es?"

Anstelle einer Antwort schaute Mycroft zu Boden. Diese Geste, mehr als alle Worte, erschreckte Sherlock. So sehr ihn sein Bruder auch zur Weißglut brachte, er war kein Feigling. Wenn er zögerte ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann bedeutete dies dass es schlechte Nachrichten waren und der Gedanke allein ließ es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter laufen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit antwortet Mycroft.

„Schlimm, Sherlock. Sehr, sehr schlimm."

Mycroft gab ihm die volle Diagnose, in allen furchtbaren Details. Sein Kopf drehte sich, als er die Chancen für Johns Überleben kalkulierte und er sah sie mit jeder zusätzlichen Verletzung schwinden. Seine eigenen Erinnerungen an die letzten Minuten mit Jake waren unvollständig und verschwommen, aber er erinnerte sich an die grausame Kopfverletzung.

Sie waren gerettet worden! Sie hatten alles überlebt was Jake ihnen angetan hatte, John konnte ihn jetzt nicht verlassen. Nicht jetzt, wo sie endlich in Sicherheit waren! Er schaute seinen Bruder mit verzweifelten Augen an, aber der vermied jeden Augenkontakt. Er fühlte seinen Ärger zurückkehren.

„Geh mir aus den Augen, Mycroft!" Zischte er.

„Sherlock…." Sein Bruder zuckte unter den harschen Worten.

„RAUS! Dies ist alles deine Schuld! John könnte friedlich zuhause auf seinem Sofa sitzen, aber du musstest ihn in diese Angelegenheit hereinziehen. Wenn er stirbt, dann ist sein Blut an deinen Händen. Und jetzt. Lass. Mich. Alleine!"


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlocks Blick war voller Verachtung als Mycroft das Zimmer verließ. Dieses Mal war sein Bruder zu weit gegangen. Und obwohl er John sehen wollte, würde er ihn um keinen weiteren Gefallen bitten. Er hatte schließlich noch andere Wege um sein Ziel zu erreichen…

Er machte ein mitleiderregendes Gesicht und drückte den Knopf neben seinem Bett der die Schwester alarmierte. Er konnte vielleicht seinen Bruder nicht täuschen, aber eine naive Schwester sollte kein Problem darstellen. Er erzählte ihr eine herzerweichende Geschichte, die noch nicht einmal so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war, und beobachtete den Effekt. Er hatte recht gehabt, und als er ein paar Tränen hinzufügte wusste er, dass er gewonnen hatte. Für einen Moment sah es so aus als ob die junge Schwester in Tränen ausbrechen würde, aber dann fing sie sich und erklärte sich bereit ihn auf die Intensivstation zu begleiten. Dort angekommen, überzeugte sie die deutlich ältere Intensivschwester ihn zu John zu bringen und verließ die Station, leise schniefend.

Die neue Schwester sagte ihm in strengem Ton dass er nicht länger als fünf Minuten bleiben dürfte, aber Sherlock ignorierte sie. Er würde sich später darum kümmern. Jetzt war all sein Fokus auf John gerichtet, der in dem Bett vor ihm lag. Mit all den Verbänden und Kabeln war er schwierig ihn zu finden, er sah so verloren aus in dem Meer von medizinischen Geräten. Aber er war am Leben. Und das war alles was zählte, alles andere war einfach keine Option.

Sherlock setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Johns Bett und wartete. Wartete darauf dass John aufwachte, wartete auf jedes noch so kleine Zeichen der Verbesserung auf den Monitoren, wartete auf die Schwester die tapfer genug war zu versuchen, ihn von seinem Freund weg zu schicken. Es gab so viel was er nicht wusste, so viele Teile des Puzzles die in seinem Gedächtnispalast noch fehlten, aber ein hartnäckiger Kopfschmerz hielt ihn davon ab, in seinem Gedächtnis nach den Antworten zu suchen. Es frustrierte ihn das sein Verstand in letzter Zeit so unzuverlässig war, aber er wusste, dass er sich nicht zu sehr unter Druck setzten durfte.

Die Schwestern und Ärzte gaben den Versuch bald auf ihn zurück in sein Zimmer zu bekommen und ließen ihn in Ruhe. Sie arbeiteten leise um ihn herum, gaben ihm manchmal ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, aber meistens machten sie einfach nur ihren Job. Sherlock ignorierte sie. Er gab seine Stellung an Johns Bett nur sehr zögerlich auf als der Transport nach London vorbereitet wurde. Während des Fluges wich er nicht von der Seite seines Freundes. Und sobald dieser in seinem neuen Zimmer war kehrte er zurück zu seiner alten Position. Alles Bitten und Flehen des neuen Personals fiel auf fruchtlosen Boden. Auch wenn sein Bett jetzt direkt neben Johns stand, er fühlte das sein Platz hier war, auf diesem Stuhl, bis John zu ihm zurück kam.

Einige Stunden später kehrte sein Gedächtnis vollends zurück und es traf ihn hart. Die eindringlichen Bilder von John, blutüberströmt und leblos in der Ecke liegend überwältigten ihn und seine Kehle schnürte sich zu. Es tat weh. Warum tat es so weh?

* * *

London, 16 Oktober 2012

Mycroft schaute von seiner Zeitung auf als er DI Lestrade durch die Tür stürmen sah. Die Intensivstation in der privaten Klinik war streng abgeschirmt, aber seine Leute hatten Befehl den Detective Inspector durchzulassen. John und Sherlock waren die einzigen Patienten auf der gesamten Station. Das gesamte Gebäude war von Agenten gesichert. Die Vorteile wieder auf heimischem Boden zu operieren.

Mycroft wusste das der Transport von Sherlock und John zurück nach London Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Lestrade davon hörte. Er war ein loyaler Freund von John und war bis zu seinem Tod ebenso loyal zu Sherlock gewesen. Und da letzterer sich immer noch weigerte ihn zu sehen, hatte er Verstärkung angefordert.

„Mycroft Holmes!" stöhnte Lestrade entnervt. „Ich hätte mir denken können das sie hier ihre Finger im Spiel haben. Wo ist John, wie geht es ihm und was zum Teufel ist passiert? Das letzte was ich gehört habe ist, dass John für ein paar Tage Urlaub in Italien macht!"

„Guten Morgen, Detective Inspector. Ich habe sie bereits erwartet."

„Ersparen sie mir die Höflichkeiten, Mycroft und kommen sie auf den Punkt."

„Wie sie wünschen." Er legte die Zeitung sorgfältig zusammen und stand auf, jeder Zentimeter von ihm reflektierte den hochrangigen Regierungsbeamten. „John hat seine Dienste angeboten etwas für mich zu finden, etwas extrem wichtiges und er hat mich überzeugt, dass er der einzige ist der es finden kann. Zu dem Zeitpunkt schien es die ideale Lösung zu einem äußert komplexen Problem zu sein. Er hat die Mission mit Erfolg abgeschlossen, wurde aber dabei verletzt."

Lestrade unterbrach ihn ungeduldig. „Das macht keinen Sinn. Ich werde um sechs Uhr morgens angerufen und gebeten sofort ins Krankenhaus zu kommen weil ein John Watson dort eingeliefert wurde. Die würden mich nicht für ein paar blaue Flecken anrufen, besonders da sie bereits hier sind, und wenn ich das richtig sehe, das gesamte Gebäude gesichert haben. Also frage ich sie erneut: Was ist passiert? Was konnte so wichtig sein das sie John, einen verdammten Zivilisten auf eine ihrer Missionen schicken? Er hatte kaum begonnen sich von Sherlocks Tod zu erholen. Tut mir leid, aber ich brauche mehr als das."

„Ich habe sie anrufen lasse weil ich denke, dass sie hier sein wollen. John hat kritische Verletzungen erlitten und es ist noch nicht sicher dass er überlebt."

Lestrade schnappte nach Luft und rieb seine Hand über sein Gesicht, Shock und Angst verzerrten sein normalerweise ruhiges Gesicht.

„Ich nahm an sie würden hier sein wollen um sich zu verabschieden. John ist in diesem Zimmer, Greg." Er zeigte auf eine Tür. "Und der Gegenstand den er gefunden hat ist ebenfalls dort. Alles weitere wird sich von selbst erklären. Auf Wiedersehen, Detektive Inspector."

Er drehte sich um und verließ die Station mit einem Wirbel seines Regenschirms und ließ einen erstarten Lestrade alleine im Gang zurück. Es war höchste Zeit das er sich wieder seinen eigentlichen Aufgaben widmete. Nach all den Ablenkungen freute er sich auf einen normalen Tag im Büro. Oder zumindest so normal wie ein Tag für Mycroft Holmes jemals sein konnte.

* * *

Lestrade stand wie versteinert alleine da, seine Augen starrten weit aufgerissen auf den verschwunden Regierungsbeamten. Die vagen Informationen, die Mycroft ihm gegeben hatte beruhigten ihn nicht wirklich. Er verfluchte die Holmes Familie und ihrer Unfähigkeit, auf einem normalen Niveau zu kommunizieren, und Fragen klar zu beantworten. Er war verwirrter als vorher. Und John war ernsthaft verletzt, überlebte vielleicht nicht.

Verdammt, er hatte gerade erst Sherlock verloren, er konnte nicht noch einen Freund verlieren. Nicht in so kurzer Zeit. Er atmete tief ein, riss sich zusammen und öffnete die Tür, besorgt was er dahinter finden würde. Aber nichts hätte ihn auf diesen Anblick vorbereiten können. In dem Zimmer waren zwei Betten, eines leer, aber sein Blick fokussierte sich sofort auf das andere, in dem John Watson lag.

John sah unglaublich zerbrechlich aus in dem großen Bett, umgeben von einer Vielzahl von Maschinen, Monitoren und Kabeln. Sein Kopf war fast komplett unter dicken Verbänden verschwunden und sein rechtes Bein war ein einer schiene und leicht erhöht. Wo immer nackte Haut zwischen den Verbänden hervorschaute war sie von Blutergüssen und Abschürfungen übersät. Wenn der Herzmonitor nicht regelmäßig piepsen würde, Lestrade hätte John für tot gehalten.

Aber noch unmöglicher als John war die Gestalt, die zusammengesunken in einem Stuhl neben ihm saß und seine Hand umklammert hielt.

„Sh-Sherlock?" stotterte Lestrade in kompletten Unglauben. „Wie..? Was…? Ich verstehe nicht..."

Sherlock hob langsam seinen Kopf und drehte sich zu Lestrade um. In all seinen Jahren bei der Polizei hatte er viele Opfer gesehen, tot und lebendig, aber er hatte nie eine lebender Person gesehen die so tot aussah wie Sherlock. Seine Gesicht war eingefallen, er war unsagbar dünn und die dunklen Blutergüsse in seinem Gesicht standen in einem brutalen Kontrast zu der Blässe seiner Haut. Aber am verstörendsten waren seine Augen, sie waren komplett leer. Trostlos und unscharf.

„Lestrade." Die Stimme hielt immer noch den vertrauten Bariton, aber die übliche Energie fehlte.

„Oh Gott, Sherlock, sind sie es wirklich? Verdammt… und John… Was zum Teufel ist passiert?" Lestrade verdaute seinen Schock sehr schnell, seine Polizeiinstinkte halfen, und er erkannte, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war um Sherlock für den ganzen Schwindel verantwortlich zu machen. Er sah miserable genug aus. Lestrade griff sich den zweiten Stuhl und setzte sich neben Sherlock. Er sah die Verbände unter dem Morgenmantel des jungen Detektives. „Sollten sie nicht im Bett liegen?" fragte er mitfühlend.

„Bin ok." Murmelte dieser, sein Blick gesenkt. „Er stirbt. Ich bin von einem Dach gesprungen um sein Leben zu retten und dieser Idiot macht sich auf die Suche nach mir und gerät zwischen die Fronten. Er sollte in Sicherheit sein. Glücklich. Und nicht dies." Er zeigte wage auf Johns bewegungsloses Form. „Niemals dies."

Besorgt. Ok, das war neu für Sherlock. Lestrade spürte wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, das komplett uncharakteristische Verhalten von Sherlock ließ ihn böses ahnen. Was genau war vorgefallen um ihn so zu verunsichern? Er versuchte die Story aus den wenigen Krümeln, die er hatte, zusammenzusetzen.

„Ok, lassen Sie mich versuchen die Sache zu entwirren. Sie haben ihren Tod vorgetäuscht um John zu beschützen?" Ein langsamens Nicken. „John hat das herausgefunden und hat Mycroft um Hilfe gebeten? Ihr Bruder wusste, dass sie noch am Leben sind?" Ein weiteres Nicken. „Etwas lief schief, sie haben den Kontakt mit Mycroft verloren und dann hat er John auf ihre Spur gesetzt. Gehe ich in die richtige Richtung?"

„Er sollte auf John aufpassen, ihn beschützen. Stattdessen hat er ihn benutzt." Antwortete Sherlock hasserfüllt.

„Hm, John hat sie gefunden, aber die Dinge standen nicht gut. Sie mussten sich ihren Weg freikämpfen und John wurde etwas zu hart am Kopf getroffen?"

„Moriarty." Der Name alleine jagte einen Schauer über Lestrades Rücken.

„Nein Sherlock, Jim Moriarty ist tot. Ich habe seine Leiche gesehen, es war definitive Moriarty."

„Sie haben auch meine Leiche gesehen und das war definitiv nicht ich!" Lestrade musste kurz lächeln. Die gewohnte Arroganz war also noch da, nur verborgen unter all dem anderen Ballast.

„Ich spreche von Jacob Moriarty, dem älteren Bruder. Ich habe ihn gejagt, aber er ist mir immer wieder entwischt. Und dann hat er zugeschlagen. Als John mich gefunden hat -…" Seine Stimme versagte.

„Sherlock? Was passierte als John sie fand?" fragte Lestrade sanft.

Sherlock schüttelte seinen Kopf, Augen fest geschlossen als er versuchte die qualvollen Bilder beiseite zu schieben. Die Erinnerung war zu frisch, zu furchtbar. „Jake hat ihn gegen eine Wand geschleudert, mit dem Kopf voran. I- Ich habe gehört wie sein Schädel brach, er hat sich nicht bewegt, er … er sah so … so tot aus." Die letzten Worte waren kaum mehr als ein gebrochenes Flüstern.

Greg schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem um die Übelkeit, die in ihm aufstieg unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Oh Gott…"

„Irgendwie hat es John geschafft, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und er hat den Bastard erschossen. Es war das letzte, was er getan hat, und es hat mein Leben gerettet. Mal wieder. Warum schafft er es immer, mich zu retten, und ich kann ihn nicht beschützen?" Lestrade war sich sicher ,dass er noch nie jemanden so herzzerreißend verzweifelt gesehen hatte und der Anblick des großen Detektives, zusammengekauert und verloren auf einem Plastikstuhl, würde ihn für immer verfolgen.

„Es tut mir so leid." Lestrade legte seinen Arm vorsichtig um die zitternden Schultern seines Freundes. Er spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen und realisierte erneut, wie abgemagert Sherlock wirklich war. Lestrade ignorierte den schwachen Protest als er Sherlock auf die Füße half und seine Hand von Johns löste. Er lotste ihn herüber zu seinem eigenen Bett.

„Schlafen sie, Sherlock. Ich passe auf John auf und ich verspreche, dass ich sie wecke wenn sich sein Zustand verändert." Es war ein Zeugnis zu seiner Erschöpfung dass Sherlock nicht mal versuchte zu protestieren. Er rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. Er war innerhalb von wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen.

Lestrade beobachtete den schlafenden Detektiv für eine Weile und ging dann zurück zu John und setzte sich in den Stuhl den Sherlock benutzt hatte. Er ließ seine Kopf in seine Hände sinken. Die Dinge sahen nicht gut aus. Er wusste immer noch nicht wie schlimm Johns Verletzungen waren, aber ein Schädelbruch klang nicht gut. Und die Ärzte waren auch nicht besonders optimistisch, wenn man Sherlocks und Mycrofts Kommentare berücksichtigte.

Verdammt, was konnte er tun? Sherlock war in einem schlechten Zustand, traumatisiert von John Verletzung und weiß Gott was sonst noch. Gefangenschaft und Folter kamen ihm in den Sinn, aber er wollte jetzt wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken. Er konnte noch nicht mit den Details umgehen. Als er heute Morgen aufgewacht war hatte er geglaubt das Sherlock tot war und das John langsam seine Trauer überwand. Und jetzt musste er sich um einen wundersamer Weise lebendigen Detektiv und einen halbtoten Doktor kümmern und es war noch nicht mal acht Uhr morgens…

* * *

Einige Zeit später klopfte es an der Tür und eine junge Krankenschwester kam herein.

„Um, hallo, sie müssen DI Lestrade sein. Mein Name ist Sita." Ihr Blick schweifte zu dem schlafenden Sherlock. „Wie haben sie ihn ins Bett bekommen? Ich habe es die ganze Nacht versucht, aber er hat sich standhaft geweigert von der Seite seines Freundes zu weichen."

Lestrade zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke die Erschöpfung hat ihn endlich eingeholt."

„Wie auch immer, ich bin froh das er schläft. Jetzt können wir wenigstens seine Infusionen wieder starten." Lestrade bemerkte erst jetzt, dass auch Sherlocks Bett von einem beeindruckenden Wald aus Infusionsständern umgeben war.

Als sie mit Sherlock fertig war, ging Sita zu John und überprüfte all seine Infusionen und notierte die Daten von den ganzen Monitoren. Zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen wandte sie sich Lestrade zu.

„Ich schicke den Doktor rein. Er möchte Johns weitere Behandlung mit ihnen besprechen."

„Ähem, was? Warum mit mir?"

„Oh, ich dachte sie wissen Bescheid. John hat eine Patientenverfügung und sie sind darin als Betreuer genannt."

„Ach so, ja, das hatte ich total vergessen." Himmel, das war eine Ewigkeit her. John hatte ihn etwa sechs Monate nachdem er in der Baker Street eingezogen war gefragt ob er sein Notfallkontakt sein wollte. Er erklärte, dass er jemanden brauchte der vernünftig und verantwortlich war und weder seine Schwester noch Sherlock kamen wirklich für den Job in Frage. Lestrade hatte eingewilligt, aber er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er eines Tages in dieser Funktion gebraucht werden würde.

Schwester Sita gab ihm eine aufmunternden Lächeln und verließ den Raum.

Als sich die Tür erneut öffnete kam ein großer, grauhaariger Mann herein. Er hatte eine natürliche Autorität, aber im Gegensatz zu Mycroft Holmes kam diese Autorität mit Güte. Er stellte sich mit einem neutralen, aber trotzdem freundlichen Ton vor.

„Mein Name ist Dr. James Cavanaugh, ich bin seit vielen Jahren der Hausarzt der Holmes Familie. Beide Brüder waren unzählige Male in meiner Behandlung."

„Verstehe. Dies erscheint mir eine sehr kleine Privatklinik zu sein, haben sie die notwendige Ausstattung und qualifiziertes Personal um John zu behandeln?"

„Diese Klinik kümmert sich um die eher, sagen wir 'privaten' Regierungsangestellten, die besondere medizinische Betreuung benötigen. Sie ist klein, aber lassen sie sich davon nicht täuschen, es ist eines der am besten ausgestatteten Krankenhäuser im Land. Und um das Personal brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, alle Ärzte und Pflegekräfte sind handverlesen. Wir beschäftigen nur die besten und alle sind sehr diskret. Und wenn wir Spezialisten brauchen, dann haben wir Zugriff auf die besten Köpfe weltweit."

Lestrade fühlte sich wie in einem parallelen Universum, wo Begriffe wie Krankenkasse, Pflegeversicherung und Zusatzleistungen keine Rolle spielten.

„Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, Detective Inspector, John wird die bestmögliche Behandlung bekommen, dafür hat Mycroft Holmes persönlich gesorgt." Und dann begann er Lestrade über Johns Verletzungen aufzuklären, die geplante Behandlung und mögliche Risiken.

Lestrade schwamm der Kopf mit all den Informationen. Auch wenn Dr. Cavanaugh sich bemühte, einfache Ausdrücke zu benutzen und offensichtlich daran gewöhnt war, komplexe medizinische Begriffe auch Laien verständlich zu machen, das schiere Ausmaß von Johns Kopfverletzung war schwierig zu erfassen.

„Wir werden ihn in ein paar Tagen aufwecken und eine Serie von neurologischen Tests mit ihm durchführen. Danach wissen wir mehr ob und wie groß der Schaden wirklich ist. Ich weiß, dass ist ziemlich viel und es kann überwältigend sein. Aber John hier ist ein Kämpfer. Er hätte an Ort und Stelle sterben sollten als sein Schädel zertrümmert wurde. Sie arbeiten in der Mordkommission, ich bin mir sicher sie haben genug Opfer gesehen die mit einem einzigen Schlag auf den Kopf getötet wurden?"

Lestrade nickte stumm.

„Dann verstehen sie, wenn ich sage dass der Fakt, dass John immer noch hier ist einem Wunder gleicht. Aber er kämpft und er erholt sich. Es sind bereits sechsunddreißig Stunden seit der Verletzung und er ist immer noch am Leben. Wenn er durch den heutigen Tag schafft, dann verbessern sich seine Chancen dramatisch. Reden sie mit ihm, ermutigen sie ihn, halten sie ihn am kämpfen. Ich bin mir sicher das er sie hören kann."

„Danke Doktor. Ich weiß ihre Ehrlichkeit zu schätzen. Ich würde gerne den ganzen Tag bei John bleiben, wenn das in Ordnung ist. Und-" er zörgerte kurz, „gibt es hier eine Cafeteria wo ich einen Kaffee bekommen könnte?"

Dr. Cavanaugh lächelte. „Natürlich. Wir haben eine kleine Küche am Ende des Ganges, aber bemühen sie sich nicht, ich schicke sofort eine Schwester mit dem Frühstück. Wenn sie irgendetwas benötigen, bitte zögern sie nicht eine der Schwestern oder mich zu fragen."

Lestrade schaute dem Arzt nach, als dieser das Zimmer verließ und drehte sich dann wieder John zu. Allerdings ein paralleles Universum, wenn er als Besucher Frühstück serviert bekam. Er hoffte bloß, dass der Kaffee besser war als in normalen Krankenhäusern…

Er lehnte sich zurück und bereitete sich auf einen langen Tag vor. Er würde im Buero anrufen müssen und sich sie nächsten Tage freinehmen, aber dass konnte warten. Alles, was er jetzt tun konnte, war für seine Freunde da zu sein und zu beten, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Aber er befürchtete, dass selbst wenn John überlebte, die Dinge nie wieder so sein würden wie früher.


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlock schlief für acht Stunden. Lestrade nutzte die Zeit, um sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Mit der Hilfe der Pflegekräfte verstand er nun die meisten der Geräte, die John umgaben und es beruhigte ihn, dass er in der Lage war zu sehen ob sich Johns Zustand verbesserte oder verschlechterte. Er versuchte mit John zu reden, und warf dabei immer wieder ein Auge auf die Vitalzeichen um zu sehen ob seine Worte irgendeinen Effekt hatten. Er erzählte John die neuesten Fussballergebnisse, was in Scotland Yard vor sich ging, von seinen aktuellen Fällen, und sogar über das Wetter. Aber was auch immer er sagte, John reagierte nicht und er begann die Worte des Doktors anzuzweifeln. Bis er ein neues Thema anfing.

„Wissen sie, Sherlock macht sich Sorgen um sie. Ich habe ihn noch nie so erschüttert gesehen. Erinnern sie sich was ich ihnen an dem Tag als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind gesagt habe? Das er vielleicht eines Tages ein guter Mann sein wird? Er ist es jetzt und dass hat er nur ihnen zu verdanken. Also sehen sie? Sie müssen zu uns zurückkommen, denn ich bin nicht bereit mich wieder alleine um ihn zu kümmern."

Der Monitor zeigte einen kleinen Anstieg in Johns Herzfrequenz, nur für ein paar Schläge, aber Lestrade wertete dies als ein gutes Zeichen. Er begann John ausführlich über Sherlock zu erzählen. Zuerst gab er dem Doktor die wesentlichen Informationen über Sherlocks Gesundheitszustand, etwas, von dem er wusste, dass es das erste war was John hören wollte. Danach begann er alte Fälle nachzuerzählen, Fälle die er vor Johns Zeit mit Sherlocks Hilfe gelöst hatte. Abgesehen von den regelmäßigen Kontrollen der Schwestern war er die meiste Zeit des Tages ungestört.

* * *

Sherlock wachte am späten Nachmittag auf. Lestrade war gerade dabei einen besonders kniffligen Fall zu erzählen als er unterbrochen wurde.

„Oh, genug mit den langweiligen alten Geschichten. Ich bin kein Held, und niemand weiß das besser als John!" Er drehte Lestrade den Rücken zu und starrte aus dem Fenster. Seine Körpersprache schrie förmlich 'Lass mich in Ruhe'.

Lestrade wunderte sich, was dass nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte, aber bevor er richtig darüber nachdenken konnte kam Schwester Sita mit einem futuristisch aussehenden Gerät herein. Sherlock drehte sich herum und schaute es mit prüfendem Blick an, aber er blieb uncharakteristisch still.

„Dr. Cavanaugh und Dr. Lee, unsere Neurologin, würden gerne einige Tests mit John machen. Dieses Gerät emittiert schwache elektrische Signale die entsprechende Reflexe in seinen Nervenzentren stimulieren sollen. Anhand der Reaktion, oder dem Ausbleiben dieser können wir erste Rückschlüsse auf das Ausmaß der Hirnverletzung treffen." Sie begann die Kabel von dem Gerät mit Johns Händen, Füßen und Brust zu verbinden. Während sie damit beschäftigt war, kam Dr. Cavanaugh mit der neuen Ärztin herein.

„Meine Herren, dies ist Dr. Carolyn Lee, eine der führenden Neurologen in England. Sie hat bereits das OP Team in Budapest beraten und wird von nun an die weitere Behandlung leiten. Unser Orthopäde, Dr. Walters, wird etwas später kommen und sich die Knieverletzung anschauen."

Lestrade stellte sich vor und fragte die Ärztin einige allgemeine Fragen über Johns Prognose und die Behandlung. Er merkte, dass Sherlock seine Aufmerksamkeit weiterhin auf das seltsame Gerät gerichtet hatte und Dr. Lee komplett ignorierte.

Als Dr. Lee das Gerät einschaltete, erfüllte ein leises Summen den Raum, dass rasch in eine hohe Tonlage wechselte als die Maschine die nötige Spannung aufbaute. Alle Augen waren auf John gerichtet. Lestrade war der einzige, der auch Sherlock in seinem peripheren Blickfeld behielt. Als dieser plötzlich erstarrte und sich auf seinem Bett zusammenzog war Greg der erste, der es bemerkte.

„SCHALTEN SIE ES AB!" bellte er die Ärztin an während er zum anderen Bett herüber eilte. Sherlock zitterte am ganzen Körper, die Knie angezogen und die Hände umklammerten seinen Kopf und deckten seine Ohren ab in dem Versuch, dem Ton zu entkommen. Die anwesenden Ärzte und Pfleger hasteten zu Sherlock und während Sita die Maschine abschaltete kümmerte sich Dr. Cavanaugh um seinen Patienten. Lestrade trat zur Seite, unsicher was genau so eine extreme Reaktion ausgelöst hatte

Das Summen wurde leiser und verstummte schließlich komplett. Dr. Cavanaugh wartete ein paar Sekunden um zu sehen wie Sherlock auf die Abwesenheit des Tons reagierte, aber als dieser keine Zeichen der Entspannung zeigte fing er an leise und ruhig auf ihn einzureden. „Sherlock? Sherlock, sie sind in Sicherheit, sie sind im Krankenhause, können sie sich daran erinnern?" Seine Worte hatten keinen Effekt auf den verängstigten Mann.

"Nein, nicht mehr…. Schaltet es aus. Bitte…. Nein…"

Lestrade verzog das Gesicht in Abscheu. Er hatte mit genug traumatisierten Opfern gearbeitet um einen Flashback zu erkennen. Er wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Dr. Cavanaugh der nach einer kurzen Pause nickte und ihn näher heranwinkte. Greg trat an das Bett heran und schluckte schwer, als er den normalerweise so lebendigen Detektiv zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammengesunken sah. Der Doktor sprach weiterhin beruhigen auf ihn ein.

„Niemand wird ihnen wehtun, Sherlock. Es ist sicher hier. Ihre Freunde Greg und John sind auch hier."

Sherlock schien den letzten Namen zu hören, aber die Reaktion war keine gute. Seine Hand schoss vorwärts und ergriff Lestrades Arm.

„Lass ihn gehen, Jake. NEIN! Nein… lasst ihn alleine. Hört auf! Nein…. Joooohn!" Sherlock schrie panisch während er Lestrades Arm in einem eisernen Griff hatte. Greg war überrascht, wievielt Kraft Sherlock noch hatte. Er fühlte sich mit der Situation komplett überfordert. Sherlock war niemand der leicht in Panik verfiel. Er war immer der ruhige, analytische und indifferente Pol, der alle um ihn herum in den Wahnsinn trieb. Und wenn er sich in seine Schlussfolgerungen hineinsteigerte war da immer John der ihn wieder zügelte. Aber jetzt lief alles schief, und Lestrade wusste nicht wie er seinen Freunden helfen konnte. Er fühlte sich hilflos, aber um Sherlocks und Johns Willen würde er nicht aufgeben.

„Sherlock, ich bins, Greg. Es ist alles OK. Jake ist tot, erinnern sie sich? John hat ihn erschossen."

„John?" Sherlock entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Er ist hier, direkt neben ihnen. Wenn sie ihre Augen aufmachen dann sehen sie ihn." Lestrade trat zu Seite und löste Sherlocks Hände von seinen Armen.

„Krankenhaus?" Fragte Sherlock in einer dünnen Stimme.

Dr. Cavanaugh antwortete ihm. „Ja, sie sind in einem Krankenhaus. In London." Sherlock schaute den Arzt direkt an. „Sind sie wieder bei uns?"

Sherlock nickte, drehte sich auf den Rücken und legte seinen rechten Arm über seine Augen. Er lag für einen Moment ganz still und sammelte sich, dann atmete er tief aus, lies seinen Arm herabsinken und schaute Lestrade an. „Ich habe sie mit Jake Moriarty verwechselt." Er sah Lestrade erneut an, diesmal mit seinem normalen analytischen Blick. „Etwas weit hergeholt."

Lestrade grinste vor Erleichterung. Das war der Sherlock den er kannte. „Ja, aber ich werde es nicht gegen sie verwenden. Wollen sie mit mir einen Kaffee trinken während die Ärzte den Test mit John beenden?"

Sherlock nahm die Gelegenheit, der unangenehmen Situation zu entfliehen, dankend an. Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett und in seinen gewohnten blauen Morgenmantel und war in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung aus dem Zimmer. Währenddessen nahm Dr. Cavanaugh Lestrade zur Seite. „Er vertraut ihnen. Mehr als mir, mehr als seinem Bruder. Sehen sie, ob sie ihn zum sprechen bringen können, finden sie heraus was gerade passiert ist und was das auslösende Ereignis war. Meine Vermutung ist, dass er mit Lärm gefoltert wurde, aber jedes Detail kann uns hier weiterhelfen."

Lestrade starrte den Mann ungläubig an. Mit Sherlock über seine Zeit als Gefangener reden, ja, das würde ein Kinderspiel sein! Er konnte froh sein wenn er ein Brocken mit den allerwichtigsten Informationen bekam. Aber Cavanaugh schien optimistisch. „Versuchen sie es. Er ist vielleicht kooperativer als sie denken."

Mit einem entnervten Seufzen verließ Lestrade den Raum und eilte hinter Sherlock her, der gerade in der Stationsküche verschwand.

Als Lestrade die kleine Küche betrat, sah er Sherlock am Fenster stehen, Hände hinter den Rücken verschränkt. Seinen Freund in dieser typischen Pose zu sehen brachte die alten Gefühle von Verlust, Trauer und Ärger wieder hoch, aber er schluckte sie schnell herunter. Nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Er schenkte zwei Tassen Kaffee ein, stellte sich neben Sherlock und reichte eine Tasse in dessen wartende Hand. Sie standen mehrere Minuten schweigend nebeneinander, beobachteten das übliche Chaos von London und hörten dem konstanten Straßenlärm zu, der den Weg durch das geschlossene Fenster fand.

Dann fing Sherlock plötzlich an zu sprechen. Seine Stimme war distanziert und trug keinerlei Emotion. „Sie haben meine Hände hinter meinem Rücken gefesselt und mich in eine kleine Zelle gesperrt. Kein Licht, keine Möbel. Dann fing das Geräusch an. Nicht laut am Anfang, aber ein sehr durchdringender, immer gleichbleibender Ton. Es gab keine Variation, keine Pause. Sie ließen mich dort für Stunden, vielleicht auch Tage eingesperrt, ich weiß es nicht so genau. Am Anfang habe ich mich einfach in meinen Gedächtnispalast zurückgezogen, aber der Ton hat irgendwann seinen Weg hinein gefunden und es gab nichts was ich tun konnte um ihm zu entkommen." Er hielt seine Tasse fest mit beiden Händen umklammert, als ob er Halt suchte. „In meinem Flashback habe ich gesehen, wie Jake John in denselben Raum geführt hat. Ich habe versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber ich konnte John nicht helfen."

Lestrade fühlte die Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Es war gut das Jake Moriarty bereits tot war, er wusste nicht, ob er professionell bleiben könnte wenn er den Mann verhaften und verhören müsste. Je mehr er über Sherlocks und Johns Tortur erfuhr, umso klarer wurde es, dass John einfach überleben musste. Sherlock hatte tiefe Wunden aus seiner Gefangenschaft davongetragen, und Lestrade meinte nicht nur die körperlichen, und so wie er den Detektiv kannte würde dieser so tun als ob nichts geschehen wäre. John war der einzige, der ihn dazu bekommen konnte über die Grausamkeiten zu reden und die Ereignisse zu verarbeiten. Oder John würde zu mindestens in der Lage sein die Bruchstücke einzusammeln und wieder zusammenzusetzen wenn Sherlock unweigerlich an den Erinnerungen zerbrach.

„Jake hat mich nicht gebrochen, aber das war sein Ziel und er kam sehr nahe." Sherlock drehte sich um und schaute Lestrade direkt an. „Sie haben Recht, Detective Inspector, wenn John nicht überlebt, dann gibt es auch für mich keine Rettung." Seine Haltung speigelte seine übliche Arroganz und Emotionslosigkeit wider.

Lestrade fühlte wie etwas in ihm nachgab. Es mochte nicht die richtige Zeit sein, aber verdammt, er brauchte eine Erklärung, vor allem jetzt da Sherlock wieder ganz der alte zu sein schien.

„Nun, wenigstens wissen sie nun wie es sich anfühlt, einen Freund zu verlieren. Die Schuldgefühle, die Zweifel. Nicht so einfach, nicht wahr? Und sie denken sie können schlicht den einfachen Ausweg nehmen? Schon wieder?" Er wusste, dass er verbittert klang, aber das war ihm egal. Und während er ehrlich besorgt um den jüngeren Mann war, er musste seine eigene Frustration loswerden.

Sherlock schaute Lestrade verwirrt an. Und plötzlich verstand Greg. Der Detektiv sah die Verbindung nicht. Mit all seinem Verstand, all seiner Logik konnte er die dramatischen Konsequenzen die seine Tat auf andere Leute gehabt hatte nicht verstehen. Das, mehr als alles andere, lies seinen Ärger verrauchen und anstelle, dass er ihn weiter Angriff startete Lestrade den Versuch einer Erklärung.

„Verdammt noch mal, Sherlock, lassen sie mich ihnen erklären wie wir normale Menschen funktionieren. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ihnen John bereits erzählt hat, aber was sie ihm, und dem Rest von uns, angetan haben, das war grausam. Sie sagten, dass es notwendig war zu sterben um John zu retten. Gut, ich glaube ihnen. Aber warum mussten sie tot bleiben? Warum konnten sie uns nicht ein paar Tage später einweihen? Waren sie auf ihrer Beerdigung? Haben sie Johns Rede an ihre Grab gehört?" Seine Stimme brach, als die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen hervorkamen.

„John fiel in ein tiefes Loch nach ihrem Tod. Er ging nicht mehr aus dem Haus, hat keine Frauen mehr getroffen, er hatte kein wirkliches Leben mehr. Er ist sogar aus der Baker Street ausgezogen. Mrs. Hudson trauert immer noch um den Verlust ihrer Jungs. Die Wohnung steht soweit ich weiß leer, sie brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz irgendjemand anderes dort einziehen zu lassen. Molly – nun, sie ist noch stiller als früher, redet kaum noch mit mir. Haben sie an all das gedacht bevor sie gesprungen sind? Wie sehr ihr Tod all unser Leben verändern würde?

„Sind sie fertig, Detective Inspector?" Sherlocks Gesicht war hart und dunkel, bedrohlich auf eine Weise die Lestrade noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er sah, dass seine Worte ihr Ziel nicht verfehlt hatten. „Wenn ich nicht gesprungen wäre, dann würden sie heute nicht hier stehen. Ebenso wenig wie John oder Mrs. Hudson."

„Was meinen sie damit?" Lestrade hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er etwas Wesentliches übersehen hatte und das er die Erklärung nicht mögen würde.

„Moriarty hatte mich in eine Ecke gedrängt. Er hatte drei Schützen für sie, John und Mrs Hudson, bereit den Abzug zu drücken. Der einzige Weg sie zu stoppen war mein Tod. Mein Leben für das meiner Freunde. Das war der Handel. Auch nach Moriartys Tod blieb der Handel in Kraft. Wenn ich nach ein paar Tagen zurückgekehrt wäre dann hätten die Schützen ihre Arbeit vollendet. Der einzige Weg ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren war für mich zu verschwinden, und hinter den Kulissen daran zu arbeiten, Moriartys Netzwerk zu Fall zu bringen. Ich habe mich durch ganze Schichten von back-up und Sicherheitsplänen gekämpft während alle dachten dass ich tot bin. Der kleinste Fehler hätte ihr Ende bedeutet. Glauben sie, dass das einfach für mich war? Was hätten sie an meiner Stelle getan, Greg?" Sherlocks Stimme brach und zeigte, wie sehr ihn diese Entscheidung immer noch belastete.

Lestrade war sprachlos.

„Sherlock, Ich –" Gott, wie hatte er die Situation nur so falsch einschätzen können?

„Bemühen sie sich nicht. Sie denken, mir sind andere Menschen gleichgültig, und sie haben Recht solange es um meine Arbeit geht. Mitgefühl heißt Schwäche und Moriarty hat meine Schwäche gnadenlos ausgenutzt. Ich werde diesen Fehler nicht noch mal machen."

„Wie meinen sie das? Wie kann man Mitgefühl abschalten?" Lestrade war unsicher. Diese ganze Unterhaltung war unbekanntes Gelände für ihn und er hoffte, dass er sein Limit nicht überschritt, dass Sherlock sich nicht von ihm zurückzog.

„Genauso wie Mycroft und ich miteinander umgehen, emotionale Distanz. Es beschützt uns. Und es hat immer gut funktioniert bevor John-, bevor er direkt durch all meine mentalen Sperren gebrochen ist. Und jetzt sehen sie sich das Chaos an in dem wir stecken."

„Mycroft? Was hat der damit zu tun? Sie hassen ihn!"

„Er ist mein Bruder, Lestrade. Familie. Was glauben sie? Wir verstehen uns nicht immer gut, aber natürlich ist er mir nicht gleichgültig. Wir haben beide gelernt, dass Emotionen gefährlich sind und unterdrückt werden müssen in unserem Geschäft. Mycroft wurde aus genau diesem Grund nicht von Moriarty bedroht. Niemand glaubt das wir uns nahe stehen – oder eher standen, momentan bin ich nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Aber genau das ist mein Punkt. Sie haben ihn gerade selbst bewiesen!"

„Moriarty hat Mycroft in Ruhe gelassen weil er dachte, dass er ihnen egal ist?"

„Mycroft ist ein sehr mächtiger Mann. Wenn es weithin bekannt wäre das er einen kleinen Bruder hat der ihm nahesteht, denken sie nicht das seine Gegner dies ausnutzen würden? Irene Adler und Jim Moriarty haben versucht ihn durch mich zu Fall zu bringen, und beide kamen sehr, sehr dicht dran, aber sind ultimativ gescheitert. Die Distanz beschützt uns, Lestrade."

Sherlocks Augen hielten einen gefährlichen und scharfen Glimmer der den DI daran erinnerte, dass er hier mit einem Holmes sprach, und dass der trotz der jüngsten Ereignisse nicht zu unterschätzen war. Aber da war noch eine Spur von etwas anderem in Sherlocks Zügen, etwas das Lestrade nicht ganz genau definieren konnte. Und als ob er seine Gedanken lesen konnte, machte Sherlock einen Schritt zum Fenster und verbarg sein Gesicht vor Greg.

„Ich bin bequem geworden und habe nicht erwartet, dass mich irgendjemand ins Visier nehmen würde. Meine Schutzschilde waren dünn von Johns hartnäckiger Freundlichkeit und ich habe nachgegeben. Es hat sich gut angefühlt einen Freund zu haben, den Anschein eines normalen Lebens. Wenn ich meine Distanz gehalten hätte dann hätte Moriarty keinen Angriffspunkt gehabt und ich hätte ihn besiegt. Aber ich habe versagt und die Leute die mir am nächsten stehen haben den Preis dafür bezahlt. Sehen sie es jetzt, Greg? Ich habe sie alle verletzt_ weil_ ich Mitgefühl habe."

Sherlock drehte sich abrupt um, stelzte aus dem Raum und lies den versteinerter Lestrade zurück. Der DI war ratlos. Er konnte die Logik der Holmes Brüder nachvollziehen, in ihrer eigenen, etwas verqueren Weltanschauung machte sie sogar Sinn. Und es erklärte einiges über das Mysterium das Sherlock Holmes immer noch für ihn war. Jetzt musste er ihn nur noch davon überzeugen, dass er Unrecht hatte…

* * *

„Sherlock!"

Die letzten Tage waren die Hölle gewesen. Seit dem spektakulären Ausbruch in der Küche hatte Sherlock Lestrade komplett ignoriert. Greg hatte die Klinik für einige Stunden verlassen und als er am nächsten Morgen zurückkam fand er Sherlock mit seinem Laptop auf seinem Bett sitzend und wie wild am tippen. Schwester Sita erklärte ihm, dass Sherlock zwar seine Infusionen und Medikamente akzeptierte, sich aber weigerte zu essen.

Drei Tage später, und Lestrade konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten Sherlock zu erwürgen. Dieser hatte in den letzten Tagen seine Kraft und Energie wieder erlangt und war so unausstehlich wie immer. Als die Ärzte ihnen mitteilte, dass John aller Voraussicht nach überleben würde, wenn auch mit der Einschränkung, dass ein permanenter Hirnschaden sehr wahrscheinlich war, hatte Sherlock sein aggressives Verhalten etwas gemildert. Aber nun, da die Sorge um John mit Langeweile ersetzt worden war, war der Detektiv eine tickende Zeitbombe.

Heute würden die Ärzte versuchen John aufzuwecken um seine Hirnfunktionen zu testen und Sherlock tigerte im Zimmer auf und ab wie ein nervöses Raubtier.

„Beruhigen sie sich! Dr. Lee sagte, dass es ein paar Stunden dauern kann bis John aufwacht, das ist normal."

„Es sind bereits eine Stunde und einundvierzig Minuten vergangen und er zeigt keinerlei Anzeichen erhöhter Aktivität."

„Dann geben sie ihm mehr Zeit. Und jetzt setzen sie sich hin bevor sie eine Delle in den Boden laufen."

* * *

Natürlich war Sherlock der erste, der die minimalen Bewegungen in Johns Gesicht wahrnahm und er war wie der Blitz neben seinem Bett. Ein kleines Zucken der Augenlider, eine winzige Bewegung der Lippen. Diese kleinen Anzeichen waren so ein starker Kontrast zu der kompletten Bewegungslosigkeit der letzten Tage.

„John?"

Die Augenlider flatterten, öffneten sich aber nicht.

„Er wacht auf. Gehen sie Dr. Lee holen, " rief Sherlock.

Als Lestrade das Zimmer verließ, öffnete John die Augen. Sherlock beugte sich über sein Gesicht, hoffte das der Anblick einer vertrauten Person ihn beruhigte. Aber dann runzelte er die Stirn. Etwas stimmte nicht. Die Augen waren offen, aber nicht fokussiert. Sie folgten seine Bewegungen nicht, und am aller schlimmsten, sie zeigten keinen Funken von Wiedererkennung. Sherlock wedelte mit der Hand vor Johns Gesicht.

„John, können sie mich hören?"

Nichts. Sherlock versuchte nicht in Panik zu verfallen, aber seine Stimme klang gestresst.

„Können sie zwinkern wenn sie mich hören?" Nichts. „Bitte John, irgendetwas!"

Als Lestrade mit Dr. Lee und mehreren Schwestern zurückkam, war Sherlock in höchster Aufregung.

„Er reagiert nicht. Seine Augen sind offen, aber er zeigt keine Spur von Bewusstsein!"


	15. Chapter 15

Sherlock lief nervös im Gang auf und ab. Lestrade hatte den Versuch aufgegeben ihn zu beruhigen. Es war ohnehin ein ziemlich erbärmlicher Versuch gewesen, er war genauso nervös wie Sherlock, aber er schaffte es nach außen hin ruhig zu erscheinen. All die verschiedenen Szenarien, von milder Beeinträchtigung bis massiver Behinderung, liefen durch seinen Kopf. Das Bild von John, still im Bett liegend, Augen offen, aber ohne jedes Zeichen von Bewusstsein oder Wiedererkennung war hart zu ertragen. Er wusste, dass die Wahrscheinlich dass John ohne größeren Schaden aus der Sache heraus kam verschwindend gering war, aber er fand es unakzeptable, das dieser vegetative Zustand das Schicksal seines Freundes sein sollte.

Dr. Lee trat aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tuer hinter sich. Sherlock war mit zwei langen Schritten bei ihr und bedrängte sie mit seiner imposanten Gestalt. Die zierliche Ärztin ignorierte ihn und sprach stattdessen Lestrade an.

„Wir konnte eine kurze Serie von Tests machen bevor er wieder eingeschlafen ist, inklusive der kognitiven Tests, basierend auf seine visuellen, verbalen und motorischen Fähigkeiten, auf die wir so lange gewartet haben. Die Ergebnisse sind natürlich nur vorläufig und wir werden genauere Tests durchführen wenn er richtig wach ist –„

„Wie schlimm ist es?" unterbrach Sherlock angespannt.

„- aber wir…. Was? Sherlock," sie sprach den jüngeren Mann nun direkt an, ihr Ton klar und professionell, „John hat einen GCS von 14. Und wir erwarten, dass er die 15 erreicht wenn er erst mal richtig wach ist." Sie gab ihm einen leicht herausfordernden Blick der ihn aufforderte, die soeben gehörten Informationen selbst zu interpretieren. Anscheinend hatte sie gelernt, dass der Detektiv am besten mit rohen, nicht bewerteten Daten umgehen konnte.

Sherlock brauchte einen Moment um die Information zu verarbeiten. GCS stand natürlich für Glasgow Coma Scale, ein international verwendetes System zur Einstufung von komatösen Patienten. Die Skala reichte von 3 bis 15, wobei 15 einen vollständig wachen und reaktiven Zustand beschrieb. „Er ist ok." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Ja, entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeiten hat er überlebt und er wird wieder vollständig gesund werden. Alle motorischen Reflexe sind innerhalb der normalen Parameter und es gibt keine Indikatoren für irgendeine Art von permanentem Schaden. Erwarten sie aber bitte keine Wunder, er ist immer noch sehr schwach und wird die nächsten Tage hauptsächlich schlafen. Aber es jetzt nur noch Schlaf, kein Koma mehr. Wenn er aufwacht wird er anfangs verwirrt und orientierungslos sein, also reden sie mit, erklären sie ihm das er im Krankenhaus ist, aber erwarten sie noch keine Antworten. Die Betäubungsmittel lassen langsam nach und wir werden seine Schmerzmittel über die nächsten Tage entsprechend anpassen um ihn weitgehend schmerzfrei zu halten. Geben sie ihm drei bis vier Tage bis sie eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung mit ihm führen. Sie können jetzt wieder zu ihm rein." Sherlock drängelte sich an ihr vorbei und war an der Tür bevor die letzten Worte aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren.

Lestrade fand sich alleine mit Dr. Lee wieder, die Erleichterung klar in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Als all die Anspannung der letzten Tage von ihm abfiel, fühlte er sich plötzlich leer und ohne Energie. Er wusste das Sherlock einen Moment alleine mit John gebrauchen konnte, und er fühlte sich irgendwie überflüssig.

„Kommen sie, sie sehen aus als ob sie einen Kaffee vertragen könnten." Sie schaute ihn kurz an. „Oder etwas stärkeres?" Auf sein Nicken erwiderte sie: „Lassen sie uns sehen was wir in der Küche finden können. Ich bin mir sicher die Schwestern haben irgendwo einen Geheimvorrat versteckt. Mit ihren Polizeimethoden sollten wir in der Lage sein den aufzuspüren. Und dann erkläre ich ihnen das weitere Vorgehen, bis John voll in der Lage ist seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen sind sie weiter verantwortlich für alle medizinischen Belange."

Lestrade folgte der aufmerksamen Ärztin dankbar den Flur entlang. Die Welt sah deutlich besser aus als noch vor ein paar Minuten.

* * *

Es dauerte noch fünf Tage bis John in der Lage war, länger als ein paar Minuten am Stück wach zu bleiben. Als er vor einiger Zeit aufgewacht war hatte er den Unterschied sofort bemerkt. Die Betäubungsmittel waren endgültig aus seinem Kreislauf verschwunden und er fand, dass er wieder klar denken konnte. Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf und Bein waren auszuhalten, zumindest solange er sich nicht bewegte. Zufrieden, dass er endlich wieder voll bei Bewusstsein war, suchte er nach Zeichen von seinem Zimmergenossen. Er fand ihn sofort, auf seinem Bett sitzend, in einen Berg von Kissen gelehnt und mit seinem Laptop auf dem Schoss.

„Sie sind wach." Sherlock bewegte nicht mal seinen Kopf. „Ihre Herzfrequenz ist vor etwa vierzig Sekunden angestiegen und hat sich vor acht Sekunden auf dem neuen Level stabilisiert. Davon ausgehend, wie lange sie normalerweise brauchen um sich zu orientieren und ihre Augen zu öffnen, schauen sie mich im Moment an, habe ich Recht?"

„Ja. Wie immer. Wenn sie ihren Kopf bewegen würden dann könnten sie das sogar selbst überprüfen."

„Langweilig. Sie haben mir gerade bestätig, dass ich Recht hatte, ich habe keinen Grund ihre Worte anzuzweifeln."

„Vergessen sie's. Entschuldigung für die Störung." Antwortete John launisch.

„Es ist gut zu sehen, dass sie endlich wach sind." Sherlock schaute ihn kurz an. „Es wurde langsam öde sie immer nur schlafen zu sehen."

John konnte nicht genau sagen was es war, aber etwas stimmte nicht mit Sherlock. Er war distanziert, ja, aber das war nicht ungewöhnlich für ihn, trotzdem, etwas in seinem Ton hatte Johns Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Er beschloss, es vorerst ruhen zu lassen, aber er blieb aufmerksam. Vielleicht war es einfach nur, dass Sherlock genervt war immer noch im der Klinik festzusitzen. Seine eigenen Verletzungen heilten gut. Nur der Fakt, dass er immer noch nicht regelmäßig aß und weiterhin extrem untergewichtig war verhinderte seine Entlassung. Und wenn er schon beim Thema war…

„Irgendeine Chance dass ich hier etwas zu essen bekommen kann?"

„Sind sie sicher? Das Essen ist zwar besser als in öffentlichen Kliniken, aber trotzdem immer noch erschreckend schlecht."

„Ich war ein Soldat, Sherlock, schlechtes Essen schreckt mich nicht ab, und ich habe Hunger!"

Sherlock drückte den Knopf neben seinem Bett der die Schwestern alarmierte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung klappte er seinen Laptop zu und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Ich bin für eine Weile weg. Mein irritierender Bruder will an meiner Wiederauferstehung arbeiten und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er das auch noch vermasselt. Wir sind im Aufenthaltsraum. Ich bin sicher, Schwester Sita wird in der Zwischenzeit für genügend Unterhaltung sorgen." Und mit einem eleganten, wenn auch etwas zu dramatischen flattern seines Morgenmantel verließ er den Raum.

Ja, da war definitiv etwas faul mit Sherlock. Leider kam Sita genau in diesem Moment herein und beschäftigte John mit ihrem fröhlichen Geplapper. Die Schwester war jung und sympathisch und lenkte John von seinem geheimnisvollen Zimmergenossen ab.

* * *

Ein Klopfen an der Tür lies John von seinem Pudding hochschauen. Er sah den älteren Holmes Bruder hereinkommen, wie immer makellos in seinem dreiteiligen Anzug und mit seinem Regenschirm am Arm.

„Mycroft. Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann sie vorbeikommen würden."

„Es gab keinen Grund für meine Anwesenheit hier. Ich wurde über ihren Zustand regelmäßig unterrichtet. Glückwunsch zu einer sehr bemerkenswerten Genesung."

„Danke."

„Ich bin hier um sie zu informieren, dass es keine Untersuchung in den bedauerlichen Tod von Jacob Moriarty geben wird. Er hinterlässt keine Familie die unbequeme Fragen stellen könnte und ungarische und britische Behörden erkennen den Vorfall als Selbstverteidigung an. Die verbliebenen Mitglieder von Moriartys Organisation wurden verhaftet und warten im Moment auf ihrer Verhandlung. Weder Sherlock noch sie müssen dabei als Zeugen auftreten, die Beweise die in dem Gebäude gesichert wurden sind mehr als schlüssig."

„Das… das ist gut. Also ist es vorbei?"

„Ja, es ist vorbei." Er lächelte sanft und redete dann weiter. „Sagen sie meinem Bruder viele Grüße."

„Oh, ich dachte sie reden wieder miteinander?" Dieser Kommentar erntete ihm einen tiefen Seufzer von Mycroft.

„Wir besprechen gerade, wie viel von dieser ganzen Affäre wir veröffentlichen sollen. Sherlock möchte am liebsten gar nichts an die Presse geben, aber wir müssen sein Überleben und seine Rückkehr irgendwie erklären. Die Presse würde sich überschlagen wenn er einfach so wieder in der Baker Street auftauchen würde. Für den Moment toleriert er meine Anwesenheit in dieser Angelegenheit, aber das ist auch schon alles. Er gibt mir die Schuld für alles, und er hat nicht ganz Unrecht. Die ganze Sache tut mir leid, aber ich stehe zu meinen Handlungen. Sie waren nötig und am Ende rechtfertigt das Ergebnis die Mittel."

John wusste nicht so genau was er auf diese nicht-wirklich-Entschuldigung antworten sollte, und Mycroft nutzte die Pause um sich der Tür zuzuwenden. Er zögerte kurz bevor er diese öffnete und sprach dann leise, und ohne John anzusehen. „Ich habe die Videos aus Ungarn gesehen. Alle. Sie haben sein Leben gerettet. Wieder einmal. Und dafür stehe ich in ihrer Schuld. Aber er wird sie in den nächsten Monaten brauchen. Selbst mein Bruder kann nicht einfach aufstehen und so tun als ob nichts gewesen wäre, nicht nach etwas so… schrecklichem. Passen sie auf ihn auf, John, für mich." Und damit war er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

John atmete erleichtert aus. Er würde nicht vor Gericht erscheinen müssen. Er hatte nicht wirklich mit ernsthafte Konsequenzen für seine Taten in Budapest gerechnet, nicht mit Mycroft im Hintergrund, und er hatte Recht behalten. Aber als Zeuge gegen die Männer auszusagen, die ihn und Sherlock gefangen gehalten hatte war etwas, was ihn mit Unbehagen gefüllt hatte.

Trotzdem, John war ehrlich genug zu sich selbst um zu wissen, dass nicht all ihrer Probleme damit gelöst waren. Beide hatten ein signifikantes Trauma durch litten und John war sich sicher, das seine PTSB zurückkehren würde. Wenigstens wusste er was er zu erwarten hatte, und wie er damit umgehen konnte, Sherlock dagegen war auf einem guten Weg all die Emotionen zu unterdrücken. John wusste aus Erfahrung, dass das nicht langfristig funktionierte.

Mycroft hatte Recht. Der Zusammenbruch war unvermeidlich und John konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich bis dahin gut genug erholt hatte und er Sherlock auffangen konnte. Es erschien ihm unwahrscheinlich, dass sich der Detektiv professionelle Hilfe suchen würde. John konnte nur hoffen, dass sie das ganze gemeinsam durchstehen und wieder zurück in ihr altes Leben in der Baker Street zurückkehren konnten.

* * *

Der laute Knall der zuschlagenden Tür schreckte John aus seinem leichten Schlaf auf. Er hörte wie ein Stuhl über den Boden gezogen wurde und direkt neben ihm stoppte. Er blinzelte, versuchte die Müdigkeit aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben und wunderte sich was dieses unsanfte Wecken verursacht hatte. Seine Augen fielen auf Sherlock, der sich in dem Stuhl niedergelassen hatte. John richtete sich leicht auf, so dass er seinen Freund besser sehen konnte. Und was er sah missfiel ihm. Sherlock war angespannt und sein Gesicht hatte einen leicht abwesenden Ausdruck, als ob er seine wahren Gefühle mit Absicht verbarg. Aber außer ihnen war niemand im Raum, und der Detektiv versteckte sich nie vor ihm, beziehungsweise hatte dies seit langer Zeit nicht mehr getan.

„Ich habe ein nettes ein-Zimmer Apartment in der Nähe der Praxis für sie gefunden, die Vermieterin ist eine Bekannte von Mrs. Hudson und die Miete sollten sie sich leisten können."

„Was?" fragte John verdutzt. „Was zum Teufel meinen sie damit?"

"Donovan hatte Recht, sie hat sie vom ersten Tag an gewarnt, aber sie wollten nicht hören. Ich bin nicht gut für sie. Meine Gegenwart ist gefährlich. Alle die mir nahestehen werden früher oder später verletzt. Schauen sie sich doch an!"

„Sherlock, ich…"

„Ich würde wieder gehen, aber sie sind mir das erste Mal gefolgt, also werden sie das vermutlich wieder tun. Also müssen sie selbst gehen."

John war außer sich. Wie konnte er es wagen ihn so einfach wegzustoßen? Nach allem, was sie gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten? Aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass dies Sherlock Holmes war, unglaubliches Genie, aber komplett hilflos mit menschlichen Emotionen.

„Sie sind ein Vollidiot, wissen sie das? All die Brillanz und Intelligenz, und sie verstehen die einfachsten Sachen nicht!" Sei Ton war scharf.

Sherlock runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Ich war ein Soldat. Ich hab mein Leben jeden Tag erneut aufs Spiel gesetzt und das war meine Entscheidung. Und das war bevor ich sie überhaupt kennengelernt habe. Es ist einfach wer ich bin. Sie haben es in dem verdammten Keller selbst gesagt. So, wo liegt der Unterschied ob ich mein Leben in einem weit entfernten Wüste für Königin und Vaterland riskiere oder indem ich ihnen helfe, Verbrecher zu fangen?"

Sherlocks schien unter Johns harschen Worten zusammen zu schrumpfen, seine Schultern hochgezogen und sein Kopf fiel nach vorne, der Blick gesenkt. Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar als er murmelte: „Wenn sie im Krieg sterben dann ist das nicht meine Schuld."

Jetzt fühlte sich John wie ein Idiot. Sherlock fühlte sich verantwortlich. Natürlich, er hättes das kommen sehen müssen. Er wünschte sich, dass Sherlock ihn anschauen wuerde, so dass er besser zeigen konnte das er jedes Wort auch wirklich meinte. Aber dieser starrte immer noch auf den Boden. „Sherlock – es wird niemals ihre Schuld sein! Dies ist meine Wahl, und nur meine. Wenn ich sie retten kann, aber dafür mein Leben aufgeben muss, dann werde ich dass gerne tun. Nicht, weil ich so selbstlos bin oder wegen einer missgeleiteten Loyalität, sondern weil sie es wert sind. Sie sind genial und einmalig und sie sind mein bester Freund. Und ich werde sie niemals verlassen."

Sherlocks Körpersprache zeigte kein Zeichen, dass er ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Er blieb komplett still und erstarrt. Dann, nach langen Minuten des Schweigens, atmete er tief aus und richtete sich auf. Er beugte sich tiefer über John, bis ihrer beiden Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Seine Augen waren durchdringend und er schaute John direkt an, versuchte zu erkennen, ob John die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. John hielt dem stechenden Blick stand, weder blinzelte er noch versuchte er auszuweichen. Und dann sprach Sherlock, seine Stimme rau und bewegt, sein Blick immer noch auf John fixiert.

„Das war- Niemand hat je so mit mir gesprochen. Danke." Er hielt inne und dachte kurz nach. „ Aber der Teil mit den nie verlassen – sie werden doch nicht etwa um meine Hand anhalten wollen?"

John japste nach Luft und wand sich ab. Er war nervös und stotterte hektisch. „Wa-? Nein! Nein, ich bin-, ich bin nicht..."

„Schwul, ich weiß. Und ich bin nicht interessiert. Aber ich möchte gernen meinen Blogger zurück."

Sherlock hatte die Spur eines Lächelns auf den Lippen, und erlaubte es sich endlich zu entspannen. John fühlte eine plötzliche Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Sie würden all dies überstehen. Ihre Freundschaft würde weiterhin jeder Klassifizierung entgehen. Sie würden weiterhin über Leichenteile im Kühlschrank und seltsame Freundinnen streiten, aber all das spielte keine wirkliche Rolle solange beide die simple Wahrheit akzeptierten: Sie brauchten einander. John hatte endlich erkannt, dass sie zusammengehörten, weil echte, bedingungslose Freundschaft so selten war, dass man sie nie mehr loslässt wenn man sie erst mal gefunden hat.


	16. Chapter 16

Sechs Monate später

John schaute Sherlock resigniert nach als dieser um die Ecke verschwand, einem Verdächtigen heiß auf den Fersen. Er vermisste das Rennen, den Nervenkitzel der Jagd, aber sein Knie erlaubte ihm keine schnellen Bewegungen mehr. Er wusste, dass er sich glücklich schätzen sollte dass er überhaupt ohne Krücken laufen konnte. Dies war der Verdienst seiner Physiotherapeutin, in seinen Augen eine Wunderheilerin. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal ob er ohne ihre konstanten Ermutigungen und gnadenlose Trainingsmethoden überhaupt wieder laufen gelernt hätte.

Die letzten sechs Monate waren hart gewesen. Der Heilungsprozess seiner Wunden war langwierig und hatte ihn für Wochen an sein Bett gefesselt. Er hatte insgesamt vier Operationen an seinem Knie um den massiven Schaden zu reparieren und um vernarbtes Gewebe zu entfernen. Danach folgten Monate intensiver Physiotherapie, um die Beweglichkeit wieder zu erlangen. Das Laufen neu zu erlernen war hart und frustrierend, aber Dank der zuverlässigen Hilfe von Greg und dem endlosen bemuttern von Mrs. Hudson hatte er sich durchgekämpft. Selbst Sherlock war erstaunlich hilfsbereit gewesen während seiner Reha. Der Detektiv selbst hatte seine körperlichen Wunden schnell überwunden, aber die Narben auf seiner Seele waren ein ganz anderes Thema.

Sherlock, ganz der alte, hatte jegliche Art von Therapie strikt verweigert. Er bestand darauf, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber John wusste es besser. Er sah die Zeichen der Erschöpfung in Sherlocks Gesicht, Hinterlassenschaft von zu vielen schlaflosen Nächten und den die Panik in seinem Augen wenn etwas eine Erinnerung hochbrachte. Er bemerkte, dass Sherlock dunkle Räume vermied und eine plötzlich Aversion gegen Müsli hatte. Solange John im der Klinik war konnte er nicht viel tun, außer Greg und Mycroft zu warnen. Beide versuchten, ihm auf ihre eigene Weise zu helfen, wussten aber das sie nicht wirklich zu Sherlock durchdrangen.

Sobald John aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war und wieder zurück in die Baker Street zog eskalierten die Dinge. Ein traumatisierter und gelangweilter Detektiv und ein immobilisierter und frustrierter ex-Soldat waren die perfekten Zutaten für Desaster. Die Spannung entlud sich in einem großen Knall, mit Schreien, zerstörten Möbeln und Tränen. Aber nachdem die ganze aufgestaute Wut entladen war, begannen sie zu reden, ruhig und besonnen. Sherlock begann seine Erlebnisse während der Gefangenschaft zu verarbeiten und John brachte seine Depression und Verzweiflung nach Sherlocks vorgetäuschtem Selbstmord zur Sprache. Es waren keine lange Gespräche voller Emotionen, eher kurze Einwürfe die vom jeweils anderen zur Kenntniss genommen wurden. Auf Mycrofts anraten sprachen sie auch mit einem Therapeuten, getrennt, und nur nach Sherlocks ausgiebigen Protest, aber es half ihnen beiden das Trauma besser zu verarbeiten.

Danach ging es langsam wieder bergauf. Johns Physiotherapie machte Fortschritte und er erlangte zu mindestens einen Teil seiner Mobilität zurück, wenn auch vorläufig nur mit Krücken, und Sherlocks Alptraume und Flashbacks ließen nach. Es gab immer noch Spannungen, aber für den Moment verhinderte ein wackliger Waffenstillstand schlimmeres. Als Sherlock anfing, wieder Fälle zu bearbeiten wandten sich die Dinge endgültig dem besseren zu.

Eines der größten Probleme war Sherlocks Feindseligkeit gegenüber seinem Bruder. Ausnahmsweise war John auf Mycrofts Seite, er hatte ihm sogar für die Manipulationen die ihn auf die Spur des falschen Selbstmords gesetzt hatten vergeben. Schließlich hatte er aus echter Sorger heraus gehandelt, und seine Einmischung hatte Sherlocks Leben gerettet! John konnte das verstehen. Sherlock allerdings war unnachgiebig.

John beschloss, dass es langsam lächerlich wurde und startete seine eigenen Manipulationen. Er war sehr vorsichtig, immerhin spielte er mit zwei Meistern, aber er schaffte es durch unauffällige Kommentare und Gesten Sherlock langsam wieder enger zu seinem Bruder zu bringen. John nutzte jedes Detail, das er über die Brüder und ihre komplexe Familiengeschichte und Beziehung gelernt hatte und am Ende hatte er Erfolg. Beide fanden einen neuen Respekt für die Eigenschaften des anderen, und auch wenn sie sich immer noch nicht gerade nah standen, so war ihre Beziehung doch besser als sie es in Jahren gewesen war. John war ungeheuer stolz auf sich.

* * *

Ein Schrei riss John jäh aus seinen Erinnerungen. Und er kam aus der Richtung in die Sherlock verschwunden war! Also hatte er den Kriminellen eingeholt. Aber die Stimme war ein vertrauter Bariton und der Ton ließ Johns Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und verfluchte sein kaputtes Knie, dass ihn daran hinderte schneller zu laufen, als er verzweifelt versuchte den verschwundenen Detektiv einzuholen. Bilder von einem blutigen, sterbenden Sherlock tanzten vor seinen Augen, aber er schob sie vehement zur Seite.

Als er um die letzte Ecke bog sah er den extrem verstimmten, aber unverletzten Detektiv vor einem verängstigten Verdächtigen mit blutiger Nase stehen. Der mutmaßliche Verbrecher saß in eine Ecke gekauert und zitterte vor Angst. Ein kleines Taschenmesser lag vergessen zwischen den beiden Männern. John sah von einem zum anderen und sein Blick blieb an Sherlock hängen. Er hob seine Augenbrauen und sah seinen Mitbewohner fragend an.

Sherlock griff seinen blauen Schal der wie immer um seinen Hals hing und hielt ihn vor Johns Nase. Außer einem kleinen Schnitt an einem ende sah John nichts Ungewöhnliches. Aber das Bild begann sich in seinem Kopf zusammenzusetzen.

„Er hat meinen Schal zerstöret!"

„Und das rechtfertigt sie offensicht seine Nase zu brechen." Er kniete sich neben den verletzten Mann und begutachtete die Verletzung mit geübtem Auge.

Sherlock schnaubte mit Abscheu. „Er kann froh sein das es nur seine Nase ist. Das ist mein Lieblingsschal. Mycroft hat ihn all die Monate für mich aufgehoben, und jetzt ist er ruiniert! Und alles nur weil dieser Idiot hier sich wehren musste anstatt sich einem klar überlegenen Gegner zu ergeben."

„Es ist ein verdammter Schal, Sherlock, ich bin mir sicher, sie können sich einen neuen kaufen."

Sherlock zuckte beleidigt mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und startete auf seinem Handy zu tippen. „Legen sie ihm die Handschellen an und befestigen sie sie an dem Rohr. Ich habe Lestrade die Adresse getextet, er wird ihn abholen. Lassen sie uns nach Hause gehen, John."

John sah den armen Kerl mitleidig an als er die Handschellen aus Sherlocks ausgestreckter Hand nahm. Dieser hatte sie von einem der Polizisten am Tatort ‚geliehen'. „Warten sie hier, die Polizei wird sie abholen. Und, äh, Entschuldigung wegen der Nase…"

John folgte Sherlock und sah gerade noch wie dieser in einem Taxi verschwand. ‚Na super,' dachte er genervt, ‚manche Dinge ändern sich einfach nie.'

Aber das Taxi fuhr nicht los, stattdessen öffnete Sherlock die Tür. John zögerte. ‚…oder doch?'

„Trödeln sie nicht, John. Steigen sei ein!" Rief er ungeduldig und winkte John heran. „Lestrade hat gerade geantwortet, er hat einen neuen Fall für uns." Seine Augen glänzten vor Aufregung. „Ich hoffe es ist ein Serienkiller, die sind immer besonders unterhaltsam." Der beschädigte Schal hing vergessen um seinen Hals.

John starrte ihn ungläubig an als er einstieg und fing an zu grinsen. Er konnte nicht genau sagen was ihn dazu veranlasste, Sherlocks freudige Aufregung, das Adrenalin das sich langsam abbaute oder die schiere Freude das sie beide am Leben waren. Aber er fühlte sich so glücklich und lebendig wie nie zuvor. Er ließ sich neben seinen Freund in den Sitz fallen, sah den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Sherlocks Gesicht und fing an zu kichern. Das Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich in Verständnis und schließlich erschien ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Detektivs. Und dann krümmten sie sich beide vor Lachen und ließen all den Ballast, all die Sorgen, die Sherlocks Tod und die folgenden Ereignisse ihnen beschert hatten von sich abfallen und schlüpften zurück in ihre alte, vertraute Kameradschaft.

‚Ja,' dachte John, ‚Manche Dinge änderten sich nie, und das ist auch gut so!'

ENDE


End file.
